It was like seeing a ghost
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: When Connie Beauchamp chose to treat a patient with a back injury, she wasn't expecting to meet 15 year old Louisa Perkins- an abused child with more similarities to Connie than she could have ever imagined. *TW- talk of abuse. NOT DETAILED BUT MENTIONED.*. First Casualty fic, hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first Casualty fic so I hope you all like it :) just a few pointers- Zoe/Max and Fletch/Tess are canon in this fic (2 of my favourite pairings) and *trigger warning- it does deal with emotional, sexual and physical abuse*. Feel free to review, I always like to know what I'm doing right and what I can improve on :D -Sophie x**

Connie Beauchamp was stressed, to put it lightly. This ED was ridiculously unorganised, and it would take even her a while to get it under some sort of control. It would take time. Lots of time, but it was manageable. She was wading through some paperwork at her desk, when the previous clinical lead Dr Zoe Hanna burst in.

"Connie, 3 minutes until 3 RTC casualties get here. 2 with minor injuries but one girl has a suspected damaged spine." She said, as Connie got up and strode towards the door.

"Ok, you take the one of the minor casualties with Ethan, and Tess and Ash can take the other. I'll get the damaged spine with Charlie." She said confidently, rounding up her staff.

"Right RTC in 2 mins, I need Ethan, Tess, Ash and Charlie please, rest of you stick to cubicles- I'll need at least 3 spare. Thankyou."

They dispersed, just as the ambulances pulled into the hospital. Jeff and Dixie leapt out separate vehicles and Tamzin opened up the doors.

"Right Jeff who have we got." Connie asked, pulling on her gloves and following the casualties into resus.

"We have Charles Perkins, 37, suspected broken arm and sprained ankle. Sats ok and has and air given en route. This is Maria, his wife" he said, gesturing to a woman with long blond hair, "35, she was K-O'd at the scene, deep laceration to the forehead and is complaining of headaches. Both been conscious throught."

"Ok, and who's this?" Connie asked, walking beside a petite looking girl with long brown hair, laid down and strapped to a neck brace. She too was conscious and sobbing.

"This is Louisa Perkins, 15, daughter of Charles and Maria. She has a suspected spinal injury, she was given morphine at the scene, and she's very shocked. She also had a panic attack when we got there so she's a little weaker than expected."

"Ok thanks Jeff."

He smiled at her before backing out with Tamzin.

Connie turned to face the sobbing girl. She looked remarkably like herself when she was younger. "Hello Louisa. I'm Dr Beauchamp and I'll be treating you today." She said with her usual briskness, but softer than she usually would have. The girl continued to sob, her large brown eyes looking up at the doctor in fear.

Connie and Charlie, along with the other nurses, helped transfer her to a bed, and they tried to assess the situation. However, Louisa wouldn't answer any questions Charlie asked her, and to be honest, she looked more scared of him than Connie. She held the girls hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Louisa, I need to you to talk to us, ok? We're here to help you, not hurt you."

"Are y-y-you sure?" The girl whispered.

Connie was surprised. She squeezed her hand gently. "Yes, I'm sure." She smiled.

Louisa calmed down a little after that, and started telling Connie what exactly had happened. She was still very weary of Charlie, however. She spoke of how her parents were arguing again and her dad wasn't paying attention to the road. He hit her mother and swerved into another lane, crashing into another car in the process. Luckily, no-one in the other car was hurt. Louisa had phoned 999, and ended up having a panic attack when she saw her parents being extracted from the car by Jeff. Dixie helped calm her down and got her into the ambulance.

Whilst she was talking, Connie put up a screen, and cut her top off so she could get to her back. But when she turned the girl on her side, she realised her back was full of bruises, cuts and sores. She suddenly felt very faint, and had to take a few deep breaths. She knew these hadn't been caused by the crash. She knew the shapes of them all too well.

Once she'd got over her initial shock, she discreetly asked Charlie to wait outside the curtain whilst she did an assessment. She came to the conclusion, that 2 discs in her spine had slipped out of place. Connie managed to sort it out in resus, but she decided to keep her in for a few days due to "some swelling". Really, she wanted to know if her theory of how she got those scars on her back was true. She rolled her onto her back again, and sent Charlie who was waiting patiently outside the curtain to clear the side room for her, so she could help her put on a hospital gown.

Connie rolled the girl into the room, changed the sign to occupied and pulled down the blinds.

"Right Louisa, we need to get you into a hospital gown, ok?" She smiled. Louisa managed a small smile back, before Connie helped her ease on the gown. Once they'd done, the doctor noticed Louisa had gone red.

"You're not stupid are you, Mrs, um..." She trailed off.

"Beauchamp,-" she hesitated, before carrying on, "but you can call me Connie. And if you're referring to your back, then no, I'm afraid I'm not."

Louisa started to cry again, quietly at first, but she got louder and louder. Connie put her arm around her, but she flinched away.

"Louisa, darling, listen to me." She said, crouching beside her bed so they were both eye level. The darling shocked the clinical lead, she was never sympathetic. Her patient looked into her eyes. "I promise you, I would never, ever hurt you. Ok? I'm here to help you and look after you."

The girl seemed comforted by this. "Ok."

"Now," Connie said in a soft voice, "do you think you could tell me how you got those marks on your back?"

Louisa looked up at her and hesitated. "It might take a while." She said at last.

The clinical lead thought for a moment before speaking. "We're going to take you to a ward after we're done here. My shift finishes at 7. Why don't I bring you up a drink when I've finished, and we can talk. Ok?"

"Alright. Oh Connie?" She asked as she wheeled her out of the side room.

"Yes?"

"How are my parents?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out for you straight away." She smiled before spotting Zoe and Max walking down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews on my last chapter, all 6 of them! And they were all good ones xD so, as a thankyou, you can have the next chapter early (even if it is a short one) :D I'm thinking of updating every Sunday, with maybe Wednesday/Thursday if I get the time to write (I have a tonne of exams this year). So, I hope you enjoy! **

"Max?" She called, "Can you wheel Miss Perkins to ward 7 please?"

Louisa realised what was happening. She turned slightly to face Dr Beauchamp as Zoe and Max reached them.

"Why can't you take me Connie?"

"I have to go see how your parents are doing, remember?" She said softly, "and I have a tonne of paperwork to sort out. I'm head of this department you see."

"Oh, so you're like the big boss that everyone's scared of?" She smiled.

Before Connie could reply, Max jumped in. "Yes, I can vouch for that one." He grinned at Louisa. "I'm Max, a porter here."

"More like "I'm Max, the hospital numpty"." Zoe laughed before introducing herself. "Hello sweetheart I'm Zoe. I had Dr Beauchamp's position before I stepped down."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you both." The teenager smiled.

"Come on then, let's get you to cubicles. We might stop off at the shop on the way round if you're lucky." He winked at her. Louisa laughed. She liked Max, he was much nicer than other men she'd met. He had a goofy feel about him.

Connie smiled and made her way to her office. Zoe followed close behind.

"Was it me or did she call you Connie?" She asked, grinning.

"She did. I thought it would be easier for her to remember."

Connie opened the door and sat down, rubbing her feet. "Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Depends." She replied, leant against her desk.

"Could you get me updates on Charles and Maria Perkins please? They were brought in with Louisa earlier, they're her parents."

"Ok, won't be long."

Zoe left, and Connie was sat in silence. She put her head in her hands and thought about that poor girl. It was like seeing a ghost, and in more ways than just looks.

Zoe came back half an hour later with a big grin on her face. She saw Max slink away round the corner. Connie sighed. She really was going to have to talk to her about that.

"Charles Perkins has a badly broken right arm, and a broken ankle rather than sprained as we originally thought. Maria Perkins has a little concussion and needed 13 stitches on her forehead. She should be ok after a few days though."

"Ok, thanks." Connie smiled, and she got her head down to finish some paperwork. Zoe went back out on the floor for the rest of the afternoon.

It soon came to 7pm, and it was time for the day shift to end. As everyone collected their things in the staff room, Fletch came over and asked if Connie was coming for a drink.

"It's Tess' birthday tomorrow but she's going on holiday tomorrow night so we're having a get together tonight. Can I count you in?"

"I'm sorry Fletch, I'm busy." She said, before walking over to wait for the lift to go to the wards.

Fletch was surprised to say the least. He saw Charlie was sat by himself, and want to ask him where she was going.

"I've got not idea." He said simply. "She was treating a young girl earlier, she might be checking up on her."

"But she never does that!" He said sighing. "Well, if she can't come she can't come I guess."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "Come on mate, Tess'll be there soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Again, only short, but I have some longer ones coming up soon :) I have at least 5 chapters written so I'm thinking this fic may be around 10 chapters long. Please review if you have time! You'll learn a little more about Louisa in this chapter. Enjoy :D -Sophie x**

Meanwhile, Connie had just reached ward 7. She walked up to the nurses station and smiled at Nurse Graham, head of the ward.

"Hello Mrs Beauchamp. It's not often we see you here." She said politely, shaking her hand.

"Yes, well, today's bit of a special case. I'm here to see L-"

"-Louisa Perkins?" She interrupted.

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"She's done nothing but talk about how nice you are since she got up here." Nurse Graham smiled. "Are you sure it isn't a different "Connie" she's on about?"

"Oh bless her. And how dare you! I can be very nice when I want to be."

"I know, I was only joking. Go through, she's in bed 5. And I'll turn a blind eye to those hot chocolates." Nurse Graham winked at her.

"Thankyou." She said before opening the door.

Ward 7 was for patients recovering from back injuries. The beds were much softer and wider so it was easier to turn people on their side.

Connie made her way in her impressively high heels until she got to bed 5.

"Connie!" Louisa grinned.

"Hello Louisa." She smiled back and sat down. "Here, I brought you a hot chocolate and some chocolate chip biscuits."

"Oh thanks. I'm sick of water." She smiled.

Once the two had made themselves comfy, Connie spoke up.

"So, I want you to tell me how you got those marks on your back. You can tell me as little or as much as you like, and none of it will leave this ward, ok?" Connie said softly, moving her chair until she faced Louisa.

"Ok. How long can you stay?" She asked.

"Visiting closes at 9, but I might be able to stay a little longer." She smiled. Louisa reached out for her hand, and Connie held it tightly, as she could see the girl already starting to shake. "There's tissues next to you if you need them, and if it gets too much please do stop. We can talk about something else." Connie smiled.

"Ok, well, here we go." She took a deep breath.

"I'm an only child, and I live with mum and dad just down the road from here. I didn't have the best childhood. My nana, mums mum, died when I was 3. It hit my mum hard and she fell into a depression. My dad became really impatient and found it hard to deal with my mum. He got angrier and angrier until he finally hit her. She had a black eye for weeks, and we moved out to my granddads. I loved living there, but then my mum decided to go back home. She said we needed dads income or we couldn't afford to buy food or pay any rent. So we moved back in. But not long after, dad came into my room and- and he-" Louisa stopped. She got herself some tissues and was quiet for a minute, dabbing at her eyes. Connie rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand.

"It's ok, I think I know where you're going." She said softly. "Did he force himself onto you?"

Louisa nodded her head and she broke down.

"Oh sweetheart." Connie whispered. She moved to the edge of Louisa's bed and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a while, Louisa sobbing into Connie's shoulder, and Connie rubbing her back- sobbing a little too. It hit her too close to home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next update! Update days are going to be Sunday and Wednesday from now on I think :) In this chapter, there's a little insight into Connie's childhood by the way. Please review if you have time, I'm always open to suggestions, feedback and prompts too :D enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

9 o'clock soon rolled around, and Nurse Graham appeared at the foot of Louisa's bed. Connie was still sat on the bed, and they were talking about Louisa's favourite TV show, The Big Bang Theory, until they realised the time.

"Oh Nurse Graham, I didn't see you there. I'd better be off Louisa." She stood and collected her bag. "I'll come see you before my shift starts tomorrow though, ok? It'll be around 10 am."

"Ok Connie." She smiled as the doctor leant down and hugged her. Before they parted, Louisa clung closer and whispered "thankyou. For everything."

Connie was tearing up again. "You couldn't be more welcome." She said softly, walking off quickly before she burst into tears. She jabbed at the elevator button before realising it was out of order. In a fit of emotions, she hit the door with her fist, and and made her way down the steps into the entrance and to the ladies toilets. She locked herself in a cubicle and cried uncontrollably.

She cried for Louisa, and her damaged, lost childhood. She cried for her mother, being abused by her own husband. She cried because she was tired, fed up of all the stress and the upset that came with this job. But most of all, she cried because she hated just how much she could relate to that poor girl. She knew how painful life could get. She knew how crappy it makes you feel.

After she'd run out of tears to cry, Connie unlocked her cubicle door and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had fallen from the messy bun she put it in that morning, her mascara had run down her cheeks and her lipstick was all smudged. Fixing it quickly, she adjusted her shirt and pinned up her hair, before leaving the building and going to her car. Just as she was about to get in, a voice called her name.

"Connie? Where've you been?" It was Robyn.

"Oh, hello Robyn. Just working over, had some paperwork to do. I'm sorry, I really have to go." She opened the door.

"Oh please just come for one drink, come on! Tess and Fletch are doing the karaoke!" Robyn laughed.

"Robyn I'm sorry, I need to get home to Grace-" she invented. In reality, her 7 year old was at boarding school, as Connie's job was just too unpredictable sometimes, and it wouldn't be fair on Grace.

"Just one, pleaseeee?" She whined. Connie sighed.

"Fine, 1 drink, and that is it."

"Yes! " she grinned and yanked her boss' sleeve.

The two women made their way into the bar where a very intoxicated Tess and Fletch were doing a duet to "I think we're alone now" by Tiffany. They were rocking it out whilst the others were gathered round a table, drinking and laughing loudly. Once they noticed Connie and Robyn making their way over, they all got up and hugged them. Connie smiled fakely and made her way to the bar.

"Maybe a drink is a good idea", she muttered before ordering a large white wine and sitting down next to Charlie. She sat in silence until Charlie had finished his conversation, and he turned to face her.

"So, where have you been since we last spoke, hmm?" He asked, offering her a crisp.

"Office. Had so much paperwork it's unreal." She smiled slightly.

"What, even after school had finished?" He said, eyes raised.

"Yeah, still not used to being clinical lead."

"I wasn't aware your office was now on the ward floor."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Just admit it Connie, you went to visit that girl you were treating earlier. It's ok to show emotion that isn't anger every once in a while you know." He said softly.

"Yes, ok, I did go to see her. Anything else you want to interrogate me about?" She snapped. Charlie looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Thankyou. I'm going home." She downed her wine and flew out the door, just as Tess and Fletch ended their duet with a long kiss. The last thing she heard were many wolf whistles before the door swung shut.

Once she was home, she did a bit more paperwork before giving up. Her heart wasn't in her work. It was in ward 7, on bed 5 with Louisa Perkins. She stuffed her papers in her work bag and got her phone out. Dialling the number, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, ward 7 at Holby City hospital, this is Nurse Graham speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Cathy it's Connie Beauchamp, I visited earlier?"

"Oh yes, hi Connie. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Louisa's been since I went?" She asked.

"Oh, that's an odd request. Well, you left then she was really quiet for a bit. I think she cried a little, but I made sure she was well stocked with tissues and left her to it. She's asleep now, and there weren't any complains of back pain." Nurse Graham replied, her voice cackly down the phone.

"Ok, thankyou very much Cathy. I'll be in tomorrow, around 10 in the morning if that's ok?"

"Yeah yeah that's fine Dr Beauchamp. I shall see you tomorrow then."

"See you." She replied quietly before hanging up.

Connie tossed and turned in bed that night, reliving the nightmares of her past.

_"You're a filthy nobody like your mother." He's hissed, "You'll never amount to anything."_

_"William stop it!" Her mother had screamed before he'd shoved her into their kitchen cabinets and she fell to the floor with a thump._

_"Daddy stop it please! You hurt mummy! You're mean!" Connie had wailed, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks._

_"You're only 9, you don't know the definition of mean. Come here. I'll show you." He'd advanced towards her._

The doctor woke up screaming as visions of a belt buckle flashed before her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update number 5! Thankyou so much for your reviews, follows and favourites so far :) also, anyone watching our very own Zoe Hanna on Strictly Come Dancing this year?! I'm very excited for it myself, go Sunetra! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! -Sophie x**

* * *

It was 4am and Connie couldn't get back to sleep. She'd tossed and turned but she just couldn't drift off. Sighing, she went to make herself a cup of tea in the hope it would send her off again. As she padded down the stairs, she looked at the pictures that dotted her walls. Her with her mother, her with Grace, Grace and her mother. She smiled, a true genuine smile, at her daughters lit up face. It had been the day her father was imprisoned for 4 counts of rape against a minor, 3 against her mother, and numerous counts of physical assaults. They'd gone out for tea to celebrate, her, Grace and her mother. At long last, they were free.

Connie made her tea and went back to bed, but she still couldn't sleep. However, the clinical lead had a brainwave that might help Louisa take her mind off what was napping to her. Grabbing her spare iPad, she got to work.

3 hours later, she got out of bed. Feeling very groggy, she took a shower, dried and curled her hair, and she got dressed. After a quick breakfast that consisted of only a smoothie, she got into her car and drove to the ED.

"With a bit of luck, they might be nursing some sore heads this morning so they won't interrogate me again." She muttered to herself as she got out of her car and locked it. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, she noticed a man keeled over by the benches, coughing. She ran over to him (as quickly as she could due to her impressive choice of footwear) and managed to call for some help. As she'd reached him, he'd stopped breathing and she had to perform CPR.

"Can I have some help over here please?" She'd shouted, and once he was conscious again and on a trolley, she followed him into resus. She did a full examination and decided he had a serious of bronchitis. Once she'd seen him off to cubicles, Connie made her way to the office her and Zoe shared, and walked in.

Immediately she rolled her eyes. Max was sat in Zoe's chair and she was sat on his knee, locked in an embrace. They hadn't even noticed she was there. Putting one hand on her hip, she cleared her throat. Max looked up and jumped so high Zoe wobbled.

"What was- oh shit." She said, covering her mouth.

"Hm, "oh shit" indeed Dr Hanna." Connie said sternly. She looked down at the porter. "I want you out of this office right now Max and get back to work!"

"Ok Dr Beauchamp. Sorry." Max muttered as he shuffled quickly out of his girlfriends office.

Connie dumped her bag next to her desk and glanced up at the clock. Damn, it was 10am! She jumped up and grabbed something from her bag.

"I need to be somewhere for the next half hour to an hour. No canoodling in this office while I'm gone." She said sharply before exiting the room.

Walking briskly over to the lifts, she watched Louise and Noel on reception whisper as she waited for the doors to open. Taking no notice of them, she went inside, pressed 7 and she was soon at the nurses station again.

"Hello again Cathy. Can I go straight through?"

"Yeah sure Dr Beauchamp." She smiled, sipping a cup of green tea.

Connie went past her and straight to Louisa's bed. The girl was asleep but stirring and muttering when Connie got there. She could make out the words "no, go, please" and decided to gently wake her.

"Louisa? Louisa sweetheart it's me, it's Connie. Can you open your eyes for me?"

The girls watery eyes fluttered and opened slowly, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked at Connie in relief.

"Oh it's you Connie, oh I was so scared, I dreamt that we were back home and he-"

"Shhh darling it's ok. You don't have to explain yourself. Here, I've brought you a present."

As Louisa sat up, wiping her eyes, Connie opened her spare Ipad and tapped it a few times before handing it to the girl in the bed. Her eyes widened as she realised what was on the screen.

"This is the full box set of The Big Bang Theory! I thought you said you hadn't seen it!"

"I haven't, I bought it on my spare iPad so you had something to do and take your

mind off your, um, back. Here, I even bought some earphones for you to use too." She said, handing them over.

Louisa was over the moon. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around the doctor, who hugged her back.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I've seen it advertised on TV but I've never had enough money to buy it myself!"

"Did you not ask your parents?" She asked cautiously.

"No, they said if I wanted something for recreational purposes I had to buy it myself." She said sadly.

"Well, you've got it now." Connie smiled. "And that's my spare iPad which I never use, so you can keep that too if you promise to look after it."

Louisa was ecstatic. For the next half an hour, she insisted Connie watched her favourite episode with her- the one where the main characters mother, Beverley, comes to visit. Connie had to admit, it wasn't as bad as she'd thought, and Beverley reminded her of herself a little bit.

As 11am drew nearer though, she knew she had to go. But just before she did, Nurse Graham came over with a confused look on her face.

"There's a Charles Perkins here to see you Louisa. He says he's your father?"

Connie looked from Nurse Graham to Louisa who had started shaking and had gone very, very pale. Her breathing became uneven and her eyes shone with fear.

"Please, don't let him in, don't, please." She said quickly before she started hyperventilating. Connie sat on her bed, held her clammy hand and looked into her frightened eyes.

"Louisa, look at me, I want you to breathe slowly ok? In one two three, out one two three." Connie did the same as Louisa tried to slow her breathing. Nurse Graham was confused to say the least. Once the girl had calmed down enough for Connie to leave her, she walked back to the entrance with Nurse Graham. She turned to face her.

"Under no circumstances do you let her father in to see her, ok?" She said sharply. Cathy was shocked but agreed, and Connie went back to work, stalking past the man who made Louisa Perkins' life a living hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Please review if you can, it means the world knowing what you think :) This is quite a sweet one, and you learn a little more about Louisa's childhood too. For the reviewer who wanted more about Grace- she's going to be featuring soon! I've written a chapter mainly about her, and she'll be mentioned/in the rest of the story too, so I hope you'll enjoy that :D Also- I really liked last nights episode! Not too keen on Andrea though :) -Sophie x**

* * *

Once she got back to the ground floor, it was business as usual. People were brought in, time wasters kicked out, Cal and Ethan had yet another spat, Tess and Fletch couldn't keep away from each other, and she spotted Zoe slinking off into a store room with Max.

It was like working in a secondary school, only those kids would have been better behaved!

Not long after 5 o'clock, Connie was walking up to the nurses station when the red phone rang. Before she managed to get it however, Tess jumped in.

"Holby ED?" She said, mouthing "sorry!" To her boss.

"Ok, ok we'll send someone. Ok bye."

She put the phone down.

"Gas explosion on Masing Street down the road, they need a doctor with the ambulance."

"Alright, phone Dixie and tell her I'm on my way." Connie said, trotting to the staff room to grab her emergency all in one. Once she was kitted up, she made her way to the ambulance station where Jeff was packing the last few bags and Dixie was starting the engine.

"Hello Connie, get straight in. Tamzin and Big Mac are bringing the other ambulance." He grinned before leaping in himself. She followed Jeff and buckled herself in, before the vehicle sped out of Holby's grounds.

Once they got to the scene and disembarked, the clinical lead went straight over to the most badly wounded, and got straight to work. However, not all of them were as cooperative as she'd hoped. One man was very distressed.

"My Chrissie, I need to see my Chrissie!" He kept wailing over and over until Connie gently put her foot down.

"Mr Adams, I'm not sure if you're aware but you're hands are burnt so badly they are black, you suffered concussion and you keep vomiting. I'll have the ambulance bring Chrissie to the hospital, ok?" She said fairly and firmly, but her patient was having none of it. He glared at her and in a fit of rage, hit her in the face, scratching her cheek as he did so.

Pandemonium ensued, but Connie was pinned to the ground. All she could see in that mans eyes were her fathers. Blazing, icy blue that cut through her like a dagger. She put her hand to her face and felt that oh so familiar sensation; the feeling of blood dripping down her skin. Tamzin ushered her to the ambulance and tidied her up.

"There you go Mrs Beauchamp. Once Jeff's finished over there, we're going back." She smiled over at Jeff and her eyes widened. Connie had recovered slightly and she sighed tiredly. Dear god, not another love couple.

Once Jeff was done, they made their way back to the ED in the fading light of that day. After checking her phone, Connie realised she'd been out for nearly 2 hours. Once the two vehicles had approached their destination, Connie went to the toilets to get changed, nipped to the shop, picked up her bag, and made her way up to the wards to see Louisa.

There was a different nurse on the station, but luckily she realised who Connie was and let her straight through. When she reached Louisa's bed, she found the girl curled up on her side, iPad in front of her and earphones in. Connie had to smile. Typical teenager.

She sat down, and Louisa jumped before taking out her earphones.

"Connie! I didn't notice you there!" She said hugging her, before realising something wasn't right.

"What happened to your face?" She asked in horror. "It wasn't my dad was it?"

Connie laughed. "Hah, I'd like to see him try. No, it was one of those, let's say, irritable patients I had to treat earlier. He hit me around the face and he scratched my cheek with the rings he was wearing. No big deal, I'm ok." She said reassuringly.

"Oh good. I just thought, with what happened earlier..." She trailed off.

They fell into an uneasy silence for the first time since they'd met.

Cautiously, Connie spoke up. "Do you feel like telling me any more about what happened? It's completely ok if you don't of course."

Louisa didn't look so sure, but she replied "yeah, ok."

Making themselves a little comfier, Connie once again moved to the girls bed and held her hand tightly. Louisa grabbed a tissue, and started to speak.

"So I finished with when he, well, you know. After that, he came into my room often. My mum never suspected a thing, he was always so happy and charming around her. I didn't want to say what had happened because I knew how happy he made her. When she wasn't around, he used to try make me do... things... in the living room, or kitchen. When I refused, he hit me with the belt he always used to wear. This was when I was 13, and since then, I've just gotten used to it. My mum found out, but she told me to keep my mouth shut or they'll both end up in prison and I'll end up in care." At this, Louisa began to cry again. Connie was speechless. How could someone with such a loving daughter be so cruel?

She wrapped her arms around the girl as to protect her. She felt so small and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I have no other family apart from my parents. Grandad died last year, and my parents didn't even go to the funeral. I was in bits." She sobbing.

"Oh lovey" the doctor said quietly as the girl fell to pieces in her arms. Connie thought for a while as they stayed in that position, rubbing Louisa's back comfortingly. The doctor had a duty to inform the authorities about Louisa's problems. No doubt they'd take her into care and lock her parents up for sure. It wouldn't do her any good whatsoever, yet it was the rules.

As if she was reading her mind, Louisa pulled away from Connie's embrace and looked at her.

"What's going to happen to me after I'm discharged? Will I have to back to my parents?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's your only option, unless- unless you let me inform social services." Connie said quickly. "They'd take you into care but you'd be looked after and you'd have a safe, stable place to live." She added brightly.

"Yes but I wouldn't know anybody! They'd pick on me for being new there and they might even bully me. I'd would be like living at home, only probably worse." She said miserably.

Connie checked her watch and realised the time.

"I'm so sorry Louisa but it's almost 9 o'clock, I'll have to go."

"Please don't go yet!" She said, upset.

Connie hesitated before hearing the nurses shoes coming down the ward.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to. But why don't I give you my phone number, hmm? You can message me then instead."

"But I don't have a phone." Louisa said sadly, looking down.

"Here, type this email address down on your iPad." Connie asked her. She did as she was told and the clinical lead fiddled about on it for a minute before handing it back to her.

"Right, I've made a contact under my name with the email address I use for

iMessenger. You've got wifi here and I'm on 4G so you can message me on your Ipad instead. Ok?" Connie said, smiling as the girls face lit up.

"Yes, thanks mum!" She grinned excitedly, and hugged the doctor goodbye.

Connie smiled as she strode down the ward and down into the quiet reception. She made her way out into the crisp evening air, and unlocked her car before setting off home.

Once she got in, she made a cup of tea then went straight to bed, suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. However something was keeping her awake, something wasn't right.

Then it came to her.

Louisa had called her mum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Update day once again! I just want to say a huge thankyou to everyone who is reviewing this fic, it means a lot :) big thanks to the lovely guest who reviewed me a full paragraph about how much you're liking it, and how much you look forward to each update, it seriously made my day! Anyway, enjoy- there's a bit more about Connie's past in this one :) -Sophie x**

* * *

Connie was flattered, yet a little shocked. It was sweet that she thought of her as a mother figure after knowing her for such a little amount of time, but on the other hand, it was so sad she felt she could call a stranger her mother. It confused the clinical lead who was kept up for the next few hours, trying to figure out what to say to her when she saw her next.

Just after she'd woken up that next morning, her phone bleeped. Picking it up, she blearily looked at the small screen, and saw it was a message from .uk. Smiling, she opened it.

**"Hi Connie, are you coming to visit today? It's just you didn't say anything when you left yesterday :) -Louisa"** it read.

She rubbed her eyes and replied. **"Yes, my shift starts at 11 so I'll be up around 10 again if that's ok? -Connie x"**. She pressed send and plugged her phone into charge whilst she showered. When she got out, the doctor realised Louisa had replied.

**"Ok, I'll look forward to it :D -Louisa"**

Connie smiled. **"If you're lucky, I might bring you some sweets for later! Also, why are you up so early? I thought teenagers were meant to sleep in until 12 not 8:30! -Connie x"**

Louisa replied almost straight away. **"Couldn't sleep. Also this really loud, irritating woman's been put in the bed next to me, she didn't quit moaning all night :/ and ooh! I like sweets! -Louisa"**

**"You'll have to tell me all about her when I get there!"** Connie grinned as she text, unfortunately she knew those kinds of patients all too well. **"She sounds delightful. I'm going to get breakfast then I'm setting off, so I'll see you when I get there, ok? -Conn x"**

**"She really is. Ok, see you in a while :) -Wheezy (which is what everyone at school seems to call me, quite fitting with my athsma xD)"**

Connie laughed before picking her phone and putting it in her bag. She then munched on a small bowl of Cheerios and headed out for the long drive to work.

Once she got to the car park, she noticed Noël from reception was looking for someone in the car park. When he noticed her, he ran over.

"Co- I mean, Dr Beauchamp, there's been an accident on one of the wards, and you're needed." He said, out of breath a little.

"Which ward?"

"7. The nurse found a girl called Louisa Perkins out of her bed and by the window, it looked like she'd blacked out as she made her way there. Once she regained consciousness, she kept saying your name over and over." He said, watching as the clinical lead's face paled.

She started walking into the building as fast as she could, with Noël scuttling beside her.

"What injuries does she have?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

"It seems she hit her head pretty hard, and she was completely unconscious for 10 minutes. She also dislocated another disk in her back due to the awkward landing, and she landed on her left wrist which seems to be sprained, but not too badly."

Connie watched as the lift doors open, jumped in and pressed 7 as quickly as she could.

"Ok, thanks Noël. Get them to cover my shift for a few hours!" She called as the doors shut, and she was whisked upwards. Once the doors opened again, she ran to ward 7 and asked to see Louisa. When she reached her bed, she covered her mouth.

The teenager was connected to many wires, that made her tiny frame look smaller than it actually was. She was asleep, so the doctor threw something onto her bedside table, and sat on the chair next to her bed. She held her hand until she woke up.

"Connie, everything hurts." She mumbled, sleep talking.

"It's ok darling, I'm here. You'll be ok, I promise." She whispered, and Louisa's eyes opened slightly.

"Is that you Connie?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"Yes it's me. Would you like a drink of water?" She asked quietly.

"Yes please."

She held the glass to the girls mouth, and she drank the water slowly through a straw.

"Better?" The doctor asked, and she nodded.

"What were you doing out of bed?" Connie said, giving her a stern, yet friendly look. "You know you're not meant to do that."

"I know... but, but I, uh, but I wanted to look out for you." She admitted finally, looking down.

Well, Connie was startled. She risked her health for me? She thought, before smiling.

"Bless you, but I'm really not worth the trouble." The clinical lead smiled.

"I felt ok, I thought I was well enough to do it. Evidently not." Louisa sighed, before looking up again. "And you are worth the trouble! After everything you've done for me, you, you deserve the world." She said shyly.

Connie's eyes welled up with tears. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her in her entire life. Wiping her cheeks, she swooped down and gave Louisa a big-but gentle as not to dislodge her wires- hug.

"As do you lovey, as do you." She whispered, and she really meant it. Louisa hugged her back for as long as she could, before laying back on the bed, exhausted.

Connie sat again, and looked at the girl laid in front of her.

"You know, that means so much to me. When my dad started to abuse me, I thought, I thought-" she said before stopping to pull out a tissue from her pocket. Louisa moved her arm until her hand rested gently on Connie's, and she carried on. "I thought I'd never see life again where he wasn't there. I was told how worthless, and useless I was on a, on a daily basis. I couldn't deal with it."

"I took to hurting myself. Just a few little cuts here and there, maybe a few more paracetamol than needed every so often. It gave me a sense of release, in a weird way, it comforted me." She said, before looking straight at Louisa. "But I realised after that no matter how hard it got, I had to carry on. I told my school teacher and they informed social services. Before long,-" she stopped for a moment.

This was the one part of her life no-one knew anything about. Not even the father of her daughter, Grace, knew what her childhood was like. And here she was, sharing it with a complete stranger. But somehow, she knew she could trust her.

"Before long I was put into care. I was 17 at the time, and thought no-one would ever want me. But a lovely couple named Lillian and Max soon adopted me, and look at me now! But until then, I had no-one to comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be alright. I was trapped in the hell I called home, and in a way, telling my teacher was the best decision I have ever made." She finished, looking over at Louisa. She was sat staring at her doctor, her eyes watering.

"I didn't realise you, um, self harmed." She said awkwardly.

"Yes, and it was the worst thing I ever did. I hope you haven't?" Connie asked.

"No. I got close once, but no, I haven't." Louisa said, fiddling with her fingers. She spoke up again.

"Tell them."

"I'm sorry?" Connie asked, dabbing at her still leaking eyes.

"Tell social services. About me. Your teacher did and look how good your life turned out. I want to turn out ok, just like you did." She said softly.

Connie blinked a little but then nodded. "Ok, you'll most likely have to give a statement to the police, but I can stay with you for that if you want." She said comfortingly.

Louisa nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep." Connie smiled. The girl nodded again.

"Ok, see you later?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course you will. Message me if you want me." The doctor smiled before waving goodbye. Louisa turned slightly to face the drawers next to her bed, when she realised there was something on top of them. Reaching up to get it, she realised it was a large bag of Haribo Gold Bears, her favourite. She smiled to herself before falling into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Sunday, and you know what that means! Update day! This is the chapter where Grace is properly mentioned, and next chapter is when she appears. I liked writing this chapter quite a lot :) Oh, what did you think of our Zoe Hanna on Strictly if you watched it? **

**Once again, any reviews would be marvellous and I hope you enjoy! (Also, next weeks episode looks amazing, I can't wait!) -Sophie x**

* * *

It was 8pm the following day, and Connie was sat at the side of Louisa whilst she wrote a statement about her parents for the police. Her sprained left wrist had healed, and Connie was holding it gently as she wrote with her right one.

Once she'd finished and the officers were gone, only her, Connie and a social worker were left.

The oldish woman with slightly grey hair moved to the side of the bed and shook Louisa's hand.

"Hello dearie, I'm Mavis, and I'll be your social worker." She smiled sweetly. "Once you're discharged from here, you'll move into Sunny Sands Care Home, about half an hour from here. Your name, photo and information will go on the adoption site, and with a bit of luck, someone might adopt you!" She said excitedly. Louisa wasn't as enthusiastic.

"When will people be able to ask for adoption?" She asked Mavis.

"The day you get discharged, you'll be put on the website." Mavis replied.

They chatted for a little while longer, Connie listening to every word, as the social worker explained the procedure for adoption, so she was sure to get a nice loving family. At 9pm, she said her goodbyes, and left.

"Well, she seems nice enough." Connie said brightly.

"Yeah." Louisa said vaguely.

"Want to tell me whats wrong?" The doctor asked gently. Louisa turned to face her.

"I have so many worries! What if I get adopted by some horrible family? What if I don't get adopted at all! What if the kids hate me for being new? What if we lose touch?" She said in a rush, looking at Connie with her smoky grey eyes, surprisingly similar to her own.

"Mavis told you the rigorous procedure the people have to go through! It's so thorough there's no way you'll get a horrible family. And if it so happens that you don't get adopted at all, you'll still be fine! You'll have your house master and mistress to look after you, and I'm sure the kids will get along with you fine. And you have my email, so you can message me whenever you want. Plus it's only half an hour from here, so I can come visit lots." Connie said. "You'll be alright, I promise you."

Louisa wasn't completely convinced, but she took her word for it. If it wasn't that far away, she could always run away back here...

Reaching into the cupboard next to her bed, she pulled out the Haribos Connie had left her the previous day.

"Bear?" She asked, shaking the bag.

"No thanks, bit too late for me." She smiled.

Louisa thought for a moment. "You're very thin." She said observantly.

"Yes, I have been since I was little."

"I'd love to have a figure like you." Louisa sighed, poking her stomach.

"You have a lovely figure!" Connie said surprised. The girl was hardly fat at all, and she had curves in all the right places.

"I don't. My hips are too wide and my thighs are huge." She said.

"Oh stop it, you're absolutely fine as you are." The doctor said, waving her hand. "I've been telling my daughter since the day she was born, that she will always be beautiful no matter what she thinks."

This time it was Louisa's turn to be surprised. "I didn't know you had children."

"Child." Connie corrected, "Child. Yes, Grace. She's just gone 7." She smiled.

"Oh, that's sweet. Do you have a photo?"

"One sec." The doctor went into her bag and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her photos, she stopped at one of her and Grace at home. She showed it to the girl.

"Oh she's a sweetie isn't she!" Louisa said, grinning.

"Yes, looks more like me than her father though."

"Are you married?"

"No." Connie sighed. "It was just a normal relationship, but then Grace came along. She's my miracle child."

"Miracle child?" Louisa asked.

"She was born 7 weeks premature. She was on life support at one point, and I had to make the decision to turn it off. However Sam-her father- who was holding her at the time, realised she was breathing by herself. So she pulled though. Since then she's been through so much, and I don't know what I'd do without her." Connie sighed. "I've always wanted another, but the doctor said that due to the complications I had last time, it's practically impossible."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Louisa said. "Could I meet Grace sometime?"

Connie was slightly taken aback.

"Um, well she's at boarding school at the minute, but it's the start of her Christmas break next week. I can bring her in if you like."

"Oh yes please!" Louisa's eyes lit up. "I love children, I used to volunteer at the local day care centre to read to the little ones. They loved me, and I used to love those few hours on a Friday. But then I started secondary school, and I just never got the time. Especially with my GCSE's this year." She sighed.

"I'm sure she'll love you. Her favourite activity is to be read to." Connie smiled. "You'll get on great."

"I'll look forward to it." Louisa smiled before the nurse came and said it was time for bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, normal time." Connie said, picking up her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder. "No getting up to meet me this time though!" She smiled, waving her finger at her.

"I won't, I promise." She laughed. "Night Connie."

"Night sweetheart."

The clinical lead made her way down to her office, and opened the door. Zoe was sat at her desk typing away, but looked up as her boss walked into the room.

"Evening Zoe." Connie said pleasantly.

"Um, evening Connie. Why are you still here? I thought you went home when your shift ended." She said. "Coffee?"

"Tea please, milk two sugars." Connie said, sitting down and rubbing her ankles. "No I was uh, just checking up on a patient."

"Is this Louisa Perkins?" Zoe asked, stirring Connie's tea and handing it to her.

"Maybe."

"It's ok to care Connie, I've told you." She said exasperated. "I saw how your eyes softened when you were with her."

Connie looked up at her. "What?"

"You were like a completely different person! And that's far from a bad thing." Zoe smiled. "Cathy Graham was telling me you visit her twice every day."

"Nurse Graham had no right to tell you that. But yes," she said sighing, "I do."

"I think it's nice you've found a patient you connect with." Zoe said, sipping her her tea.

"I'm the only one she trusts. She's had a really rough life so far, she needs a kind face." Zoe raised her eyebrow. "Oh stop it. Why do people not realise I can be nice when I want to be?"

"I'm sure you can." Zoe laughed. "Speaking of kids, when's your Grace back from school? It's Christmas break for schools soon isn't it?"

"She's home monday. I'm bringing her in so she can see everyone again."

"Oh good, I've not seen her since last year. And I think Charlie misses his goddaughter." She grinned.

"He'll be first on the list, I'll make sure of it. I'm taking her to meet Louisa too, I think they'll get on quite well. Both little bookworms." Connie smiled.

"See, you did it again!" Zoe said, "you went all soft when you mentioned her name!"

"Oh be quiet. I have these last few reports to finish then I'm off. Got to get Grace's room ready for when she gets home."

The next half an hour passed quickly, and soon enough they were both making their way out of the building. Max slinked from round the corner, and slipped his hands round Zoe's waist from behind. Connie looked at them, rolled her eyes, and strode off. "See you Monday Doctor Hanna, Mr Walker."

"Laters Dr Beauchamp." Max called laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**You know what day it is! Update day! This is the chapter where Grace is introduced, and possibly my favourite chapter to write so far :) I am already onto writing the ending so I know what will happen and I'm loving it :D **

**RRR, and I hope you enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

Connie dropped into ward 7 the next day for a few hours to see Louisa, but apart from that she didn't leave the house. Saturday was the only day she completely got off. She left any reports or anything to do with work until Sunday, and left Saturday for sleeping in, pancakes for breakfast and relaxing.

This Saturday however, she spent getting Grace's room ready. She washed the bedding, left the window open so the room could be aired, and when it was fresh, she put the heating on and shut the door. Grace had always felt the cold easily.

Sunday passed in a whirl of Word documents, paperwork and department cut reports. She visited Louisa again who seemed very secretive, and made herself a dinner of lasagne before visiting Lily Chao, who had invited her for a work related drink (obviously) at the local wine bar.

At 11pm, Connie collapsed into bed exhausted, and slept like a log before her alarm went off at 8am.

Once she had finally made herself look presentable (naturally curly hair was an absolute curse), she made her way to the train station where Grace was due to arrive. Before long, the train came into view and many children's arms were hanging out of the compartments, waving at their parents. Connie spotted her Grace waving manically at her and waved back.

The children disembarked, and Grace found her mother easily.

"Mummy! Mummy!" She said excitedly and she ran into her arms. Connie lifted her up and twirled her round.

"Hello darling, I've missed you so much!" She said, kissing her on the nose.

"I've missed you too! I've got so much to tell you!"

Once her bags had been collected, they made their way to the car and Grace babbled on about her term.

"-oh and guess what!? There's a new girl in our dorm! She's called Chrissie and she's really really funny. She's my best friend." Grace said proudly.

"Is that so?" Connie said as she pulled onto the drive, and she couldn't stop smiling. She'd missed her baby so much.

They went into the house and Grace ran to her room, where Connie had left some welcome home presents. They consisted of the new Disney film- Frozen, some Haribo rings, a pretty new dress and a book.

"Thankyou mummy!" She jumped up and kissed her mother.

They had a nice dinner of homemade curry and Connie told her daughter what they'd be doing that day.

"So, once your dinner's gone down, we're going to the hospital to visit everyone! Uncle Charlie's missed you loads, and Zoe was asking about you too. I also have someone new to introduce you to."

"Who?" Grace asked, wiping her mouth.

"She's called Louisa and she's very nice, and guess what? She likes reading too!" Connie said enthusiastically.

"Really? Will she read to me?"

"I'm sure if you ask her nicely she will." Her mother smiled, and watched as her daughter ran to her room to grab her new book.

By 1 they had arrived at the hospital, and were making their way inside. Noel was on reception, and he grinned as they walked towards the desk.

"Mrs Beauchamp, hello again! And hello to Miss Beauchamp too." He winked at her, which made her giggle.

"Good afternoon Noël. Do you know where Charlie is?" She asked, holding her daughters hand.

"He's in the staff room with Zoe I think. They said something about sabotaging Cal and Ethan's chess game."

"Ok, thanks. Come on sweetie." Connie said, and they made their way to the staff room. Connie opened the door, and let her daughter dart in.

"Uncle Charlie!" She said gleefully, running towards her godfather.

"Gracie!" He grinned and he swooped her up into a big hug. "How's my big girl doing, hey?" He asked.

"I'm 7 now!" She said proudly.

"7! Wow, you're getting old! Soon you'll be as ancient as me!' Charlie laughed, putting her down so Zoe could hug her.

"Hello Grace! Wow, you've grown so much!" She said once she realised the girl was up to her waist.

"I know, my dorm mistress says I'm one of the tallest in my house." She giggled.

"Did she?" Zoe asked over enthusiastically.

"Yep!"

Connie laughed. Grace and her mother sat with Charlie and Zoe for half an hour or so until their break was over. Connie got a message from Louisa.

**"How long until you get here? -Weezy"**

**"We're in the staff room downstairs, we're coming now. -Conn x"**

"Come on then Gracie, let's go meet Louisa." Connie said, getting up and putting her phone back in her bag. Grace jumped down from the sofa and waved at the two doctors.

"Bye Zoe, bye Uncle Charlie!" She said before they exited the room and made their way to the lift that took them to Louisa's ward.

"Now, Grace." Connie said, looking down at her daughter. "Louisa has had a poorly back recently so she's a little sore, so don't go jumping on her, ok? I know how boisterous you get when you meet new people." She said stepping into the lift.

"Ok mummy." Said Grace, squeezing her mothers hand.

Once they got to the ward, they noticed it was Cathy Graham on duty. She stood up when she saw them.

"Connie! Hello again. And, oh, who's this?" She asked, smiling politely at Grace.

"This is my daughter, Grace." Connie smiled.

"Oh, well hello Grace. It's lovely too meet, you." Cathy said.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Louisa?" She asked, looking back up at Connie.

"Yes."

"Go through, she's been looking forward to your visit since she woke up." Cathy laughed.

The mother and daughter made their way down to corridor until they got to Louisa's bed. She was sat up, and all the wires that were attached to her were gone.

"Louisa! Where have all your wires gone?" Connie asked, leaning down to hug her warmly.

"The doctor was pleased with my progress, so he took me off them this morning. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled, hugging her back. "And this must be Grace." Louisa smiled, noticing the little girl who had sat down on Connie's usual chair.

"Yes. Grace, this is Louisa. Louisa, this is Grace." Connie said, as her daughter got up and hugged the girl in the bed.

"Hello." Grace said confidently. "I'm Grace and I'm 7."

"Hello Grace who is 7. I'm Louisa and I'm 15. However, you can call me Wheezy if you like." She smiled.

"You're 15? Wow that's a big number." Grace said. "Can I sit on your bed?"

"Manners, Gracie." Her mother warned.

"I meant, please can I sit on your bed?" She corrected herself.

"It's ok, yeah, course you can." Louisa smiled and she shuffled over so Grace could climb on.

"I like your hair." The teenager said, and she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Thankyou. It's just like mummy's hair, really brown and curly."

"It is isn't it. I wish my hair was like yours." Louisa smiled.

"You should come round to my house, mummy will curl it for you." Grace turned to face her mother. "Won't you?"

"We'll have to see darling, but I'm sure that could be arranged." Connie winked. "Why don't you show Louisa your new book?"

"Oh oh look!" Grace said excitedly, reaching into her mums bag and pulling out her new book. She gave it to Louisa who read the title.

"My new sister." She read.

"Will you read it to me?" Grace said with her big eyes. Louisa couldn't resist. "Sure I will."

As Louisa started to read, Grace lay down and curled up to the girl on the bed. Louisa noticed and put her arm round her so the book was on both their laps.

The little girl nibbled on her thumb as Louisa spoke, and Connie watched as they bonded. They get on like they've known each other for years! She thought, smiling to herself. The sight was enough to melt her completely.

The mother and daughter stayed with Louisa until visiting hours closed at 9. The whole book had been read in that time, and the rest of Louisa's gummy bears had been finished too even though Grace insisted that the rings were "soooo much better".

They talked for a few hours, mainly Grace and Louisa. The little girl was ever so inquisitive.

"Do you go to away school?" She asked her at one point.

"No, I go to normal school." Louisa smiled.

"Oh. So do you live with your mummy or your daddy?"

"I used to live with both of them, but when I get out of hospital I'm going to a different home with a different mummy and daddy." Louisa explained, which confused Grace completely.

"Why?"

"My mummy and daddy aren't very nice. My daddy is mean and my mummy is no-where near as lovely as yours, and I don't want to live with them anymore." She said carefully.

Grace seemed satisfied with this answer. "Ok. I hope they're nicer."

"Me too sweetie. Me too." Louisa said quietly, and Connie spoke up quickly.

"Right darling, it's time to go home."

"Aaaawh! 10 more minutes!" Grace whined.

"No Gracie, Louisa needs her sleep. And so do you! Come on!" Her mother said as she collected her stuff together. Grace huffed and wriggled out of Louisa's clasp, but before she fell off, Louisa sat up and set her down gently. Connie watched them out of the corner of her eye. The teenager bent down to Graces level and beckoned her for a hug. As they embraced, Louisa whispered to her "Bye Gracie. It was lovely meeting you."

"I liked meeting you too. I'm glad mummy brought me."

"Your mummy is the nicest lady I know. You should be lucky you have her."

They parted, and Connie hugged Louisa.

"I'm taking Gracie to her dads tomorrow then I'll come see you, ok?" She said as Grace grabbed her hand.

"Sure, just send a message when you set off." Louisa smiled. "Bye Connie, bye Gracie."

"Bye!" They said simultaneously, and turned to leave the ward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Hope you enjoy, though there is a little cliffhanger at the end- only because the chapter would have been way too long otherwise! It's not my usual style :) Also, how about last nights episode?! I cried for like, 2 hours at Ethan and Connie and then Jeff. I was so upset :'(**

**Anyway, thankyou for the amazing support, and please do review! -Sophie x**

* * *

In the car on the way home, Grace suddenly piped up.

"I'm lucky to have you."

Connie was surprised, but she laughed.

"Thankyou darling. I'm lucky to have you too. But where did you hear that phrase?"

"Wheezy said you were the nicest lady she'd ever met, and I was lucky to have you." Grace said matter of factly.

Her mother quietened as she pulled into her driveway and turned off the ignition. She got her daughter inside and into bed, before she let her mind wander to what she'd told her in the car.

It touched her to know she felt like that, and to know she genuinely liked her and not because she was scared of her. And if Connie was being truthful, she had become so fond of Louisa that when she was curled up with Grace earlier, her heart had melted. She felt like the girl wasn't just a stranger anymore, or just a friend. She felt motherly towards her, just as much as she did with Grace, and judging by the fact Louisa had already called her mum, it seemed as if she thought of her as a mother figure too.

Connie smiled to herself at the thought.

Hmm, maybe this emotions lark isn't that bad after all. Damn you Zoe Hanna!

The next day Connie was woken by Grace who bounded in and jumped on her.

"Mummy mummy it's 8 o clock time to get up!" Grace laughed as she jumped up and down on her mother. Connie stirred and sat up.

"Morning sweetheart. Ok, you go get dressed and we'll get up and have some breakfast." She smiled, hugging her daughter.

"Will you straighten my hair to look like Wheezy's?" She asked with her childish, wide eyes. How can anyone resist those?

"Of course I can, anything for my baby." Connie grinned before getting out of bed and plugging in the straighteners. Once the mother and daughter had both dressed, Grace sat herself at her mothers large, elegant dressing table and brushed her hair. Then Connie separated it into layers and got to work.

After half an hour of taming (Grace had her mothers unruly hair), she looked as pretty as a picture. Literally, as Connie made her pose whilst she snapped on her phone. Then it was time for breakfast.

Connie had arranged to drop Grace off at Sam's at 11 that morning. She'll stay until 6 when Sam drops her home again. Not setting off until later meant that they could have a nice, leisurely morning together. Whilst her daughter was attacking some pancakes draped with maple syrup, Connie got her phone out.

**"Was woken by Gracie this morning asking if I'd straighten her hair so she'd look like you! I think you've made a good first impression! -Conn x"**

Attaching the photo she took earlier, the mother pressed send and set her phone down on the table so she too could eat her breakfast. Soon enough though, it pinged and Louisa replied.

**"Tell her from me she looks absolutely beautiful :) And I'm very flattered, though I still don't know why everyone doesn't want to look like me! -Wheezy"**

Connie laughed out loud, causing Grace to look at her mother weirdly as she dropped her plate in the sink, but soon forgot about it as she realised Princess Sofia had just come on in the living room.

They spent the rest of their morning watching TV until Connie realised the time.

"Come on Gracie, daddy's expecting you in 15 minutes!" She said, ushering her into the hallway to get her shoes on.

They drove the 15 minutes it took to get to Sam's house, and Connie saw her daughter safely inside before leaving and heading to the ED.

**"On my way now -Conn x"**

**"Ok :) -Wheezy"** was her instant reply.

Connie spent an hour talking with Louisa before going down onto the shop floor to see how many reports Zoe had filled for her Department Review. She needed 20 to present to Guy the next day at the Heads of Departments meeting. However, once Connie reached her office, she realised Zoe had only filled out 7.

"Shit." She muttered, searching round her colleagues desk incase she'd missed some. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Sighing, she sunk into her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"It looks like it's up to me, yet again." She sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing a pen. Where even was Zoe anyways? Connie thought, looking around the room. She was meant to be here.

Zoe was actually in a deserted broom cupboard on the 8th floor with a certain young porter, but sh- Mrs Beauchamp didn't need to know that!

Tess came in a few times looking for Zoe during the few hours Connie spent in her office. She didn't tell her why, but the clinical lead presumed it was to do with Fletch's wife being admitted. Must have been awkward, and Zoe had helped her so much through everything.

She hadn't realised until then, but Tess was starting to look really tired recently. It was probably just her age, but Connie was sure there was something else, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was a spat with Fletch. There's no point wondering, she thought, it's not the sort of thing anyone here would talk to you about.

It was a sad thought really. Connie didn't have many friends in the ED. Cal, she knew, had his eye on her, and Lily agreed with her principles and ruling, but everyone else seemed very off with her, and they had been since she started work in the ED a few weeks ago.

She didn't mind though. She wasn't used to having friends- her childhood situation made her seem a little strange to the other kids. She didn't speak much, and she never had any of the latest clothes or accessories. In secret, the little girl used to pore over elegant fashion magazines, and spent hours looking in the Argos catalogue, looking at all the toys and accessories she would buy if she had all the money in the world.

Connie sat back and tapped the end of her pen on the table, deep in thought, with a small smile on her face.

Look at her now. Clinical lead in a hospital ED, a 4 bedroom detached house with conservatory and attic conversion, a beautiful daughter who she loved more than anything in the world, and happiness. That was something she thought she'd never have, during those dark days when her only friend seemed to be the blade in her pencil sharpener. But now here she was. Happy and content.

The woman worked until 5 when she went home to tidy before Sam dropped Gracie off. She hoovered quickly and got her daughters pajamas out ready on her bed. She had just finished when her doorbell rang, so she went downstairs to open the door.

"Hiya again mummy!" Grace said happily, hugging her mum.

"Hey, Conn." Sam said quietly, smiling at her as she hugged her daughter back.

"It's Connie." She said shortly, before smiling at Grace. "Have you had a nice day with daddy?"

"Yes! We had cheese toasties for dinner then we went to the big park with the big play area!"

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Connie grinned. She looked up at Sam. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I've actually settled down with-"

"Not you, with Gracie." She interrupted.

"Oh. Yeah, uh, as she said we had cheese toasties for dinner, then we had um, some spaghetti for tea." He replied. "Right darlin', I've got to go." He said, leaning down and hugging Grace.

The two parents said their goodbyes and Connie shut the door. Grace bounded into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"What are we doing tonight mummy?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie. What do you want to do?"

The little girl thought hard for a minute. "I want to go see Wheezy so she can read to me again!"

"You want to go see Louisa again?" Connie asked, pleasantly surprised.

Grace nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ok, let me just message her." She smiled and turned the TV on for her daughter, whilst she got out her phone.

**"Hey, Gracie wants to know if we can come see you? She would love it if you would read to her again -Conn x"**

She sent the message and set the phone on the couch arm and waited for a reply. However, half an hour later there was still no word from her, so she tried again.

**"Louisa? Are you there? -Connie x"**

Again, there was no reply. At this point Connie was starting to worry. She went into the kitchen and opened her Facetime app. Choosing Louisa's contact, she pressed the AudioCall button, placed the phone to her ear, and waited for the call to connect.

After a few seconds there was some fumbling, and Louisa's voice filled Connie's ear.

"Connie? Is that you?" She said, her voice jumpy.

"Yes, Louisa are you ok? You haven't answered either of my messages and I got a little worried." Connie replied, her voice full of concern.

"Um, no, not really, no. The police visited me and said I had to go to court and I'd have to see them again, and Mavis said I have to leave the hospital soon and-"

Connie cut her off. "Louisa, Louisa calm down sweetheart it's ok, I promise. Look, I'm going to grab my coat and I'm coming to see you, ok?" She said.

"Ok, but what about Grace? Is she coming with you?"

"I can leave her the neighbours if you like." Connie replied, looking into the living room where her daughter was clutching one of her books and looking at her mother.

"No bring her along, she might cheer me up a little." Louisa replied quickly.

"Ok, she's looking forward to seeing you." Connie said as she gave her daughter a thumbs up.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye lovey."


	11. Chapter 11

**Update! And the longest chapter yet :) Hope you enjoy! And please do check out my other fics (mostly one shots) of you like Connie as they are all centred around her :D -Sophie x**

* * *

Connie and Grace got to the ED just as the day staff were finishing their shift and heading to the pub for a drink. Max spotted them and waved, with the arm that wasn't snaked around Zoe's waist.

"Hey Mrs B! Why don't you join us?" He called.

"It's Mrs or Dr Beauchamp Max, you know this. And no, I have Grace with me. Thankyou for the offer though." She called back before ushering Grace inside.

Once they got to the entrance to Louisa's ward, Grace broke away from her mothers grasp and ran down the ward to bed 5. Connie followed close behind.

Grace turned the corner to find Louisa on her bed, with red rimmed eyes and clutching at some tissues. The little girl went straight over to her and hugged her tight.

"It's ok. Smile!" Grace said with a big cheesy grin, causing Louisa to smile slightly.

Connie turned the corner and did the exact same as her daughter. Louisa hugged her back tightly, breathing in the scent of her perfume that she had come to find so comforting.

They parted, and Connie sat on the edge of her bed.

"Now, I want you to tell me what the police and Mavis told you, ok?" Connie said softly. The girl reached for her hand and she clasped it gently.

"The police came earlier and said they had arrested my parents and they were in a cell somewhere awaiting trial. That, I was overjoyed at. But then they said I would have to be present in court to give evidence but I honestly don't think I'll be able to do it." Louisa began to get teary eyed again. "Then Mavis said she'd been talking to my doctor and I should be dismissed next week, but I don't want to go. I like it here, I like my routine, I like seeing you every day. I don't want that to change." She sobbed.

Connie didn't quite know what to say. Louisa had to be discharged, there was nothing she could do about that. But there was something she could do about the trial...

"You don't have to see them you know, you can sit behind a screen." Connie said gently. "And you won't have to go alone either. As for your routine, I can still come visit you at the home! It might not be twice a day but I would definitely still see you, I promise. But I am afraid we will have go discharge you. We need the beds for people with worse injuries than yours." Connie smiled sadly. Louisa was visibly upset and she sighed.

"Will I still be able to see you too?" Grace piped up. The two had almost forgotten she was there.

"Of course you will darling." Connie smiled, pulling her onto her lap. "You can visit every half term, if that's ok with Wheezy?"

Grace looked hopefully at the girl on the bed.

"I'd love that." Louisa grinned.

"Yay! Will you still read to me?"

"Every time you visit if you like!"

Connie laughed, and the mood lifted. Grace bounded onto Louisa's bed and she read her one of her own books that a nurse had kindly brought for her. The doctor sat and filled out some of the reports her colleague had neglected to do, listening as Louisa's soft voice filled her ears. It wasn't until Connie heard the nurse's footsteps that she was jolted out of her daze. She realised it had just gone 10pm and both girls were fast asleep on the bed.

The clinical lead collected her things and leant down to pick her daughter up. She kissed Louisa on her forehead before she went, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, and smiled at her innocent expression. Connie lifted Grace as gently as she could, and tiptoed away from the bed.

She made her way to the car then home as quickly and quietly as possible, as to not to wake Grace up. Once she was safely tucked up in bed, her mother quickly finished writing her reports then she too went to the land of dreams.

Connie got a phone call from Louisa's doctor the next morning, informing her that she'll be discharged that afternoon. The clinical lead was saddened to say the least, but kept optimistic as she visited the teenager later that morning. Grace had gone Christmas shopping with her father then for a sleepover, which left Connie all day and most of the next to do as she pleased.

The doctor found her young friend sat up in her bed, dressed in her normal clothes and looking as white as a sheet, though her face lit up when she saw who was approaching.

"Connie! I'm so glad you're here." She smiled as the doctor leant down to hug her.

"Wow, you look so different in your normal clothes!" Connie returned her smile, looking the girl up and down. She wore a floaty green top and jeans, with some back flat shoes that had little green bows on top.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment I suppose?" She laughed.

"Yes, you look much more becoming when you're not wearing a hospital dressing gown." Connie laughed.

They chatted for 15 minutes or so, until Connie realised she had to pick up the figures from Zoe before she left. Explaining to Louisa, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Could, could I possibly come too?" She asked cautiously.

"Pardon?"

"Could I come with you? I'd like to say goodbye to that Max person, and the woman that was with him. Chloe was it?"

"Zoe, and I don't see why not. Just let me go ask the nurse, hang on."

Connie clicked her way over to the nurses station, and after 5 minutes of gentle persuasion, Connie had her blessing.

The two made their way to the elevator and onto the shop floor, Louisa all the while keeping very close to Connie. They made their way to Connie's office, but Zoe wasn't there.

"Well, this is mine and Dr Hanna- Zoe's, office, however she doesn't seem to be here. She never seems to be these days." Connie muttered. "Let's try the staff room."

However, when she opened the door, the only people in there were Cal, Ethan and Lily.

"Dr Chao have you seen Dr Hanna?" Connie asked briskly.

"I think she's in cubicles." Lily said solemnly, going straight back to the medical paper she seemed to be enthralled in.

"Yeah, she went with Max and a patient." Ethan said, smiling as he noticed Louisa. "Who's this? I thought you only had one daughter."

Both Louisa and Connie blushed a little.

"This isn't my daughter no, this is Louisa, one of my... patients." Connie said quickly, and Louisa went to shake Ethan's hand who went red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just you looked so alike, I just assumed..." He trailed off into an awkward silence. Trying to break it, Cal offered his hand.

"I'm Dr Knight, but everyone calls me Cal." He said charmingly.

"Louisa Perkins, but most people call me Louisa or Wheezy."

"Wheezy?" He asked questioningly.

"Long story." She said quickly, moving back next to Connie.

"Ok, let's go to the front line then and we if we can find Zoe." The clinical lead said. "Goodbye you three."

"Bye Dr Beauchamp." Lily said.

"Bye Louisa, it was lovely meeting you." Ethan called as Connie shut the door.

"Bye!" She called back.

As the two made their way to cubicles, Louisa couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to be stuck with the only cruel man she had ever met as her father, when there were so many nice ones right all around her!

"Ah Zoe!" He thoughts were interrupted by Connie calling to Dr Hanna, who was at the computer in the middle of cubicles.

"Connie! I didn't expect you in today?" She asked, then she noticed Louisa and she smiled.

"Hello Louisa, how are you doing?"

"Very well thankyou. I'm being discharged today."

"Yes, she's going today but she wanted to come say goodbye to you and Max first." Connie smiled.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." said Zoe, hugging her quickly. "All healed up are we?"

"Yeah, I'm all in one piece again." Louisa smiled. "Ready for my move to Sunny Sands Care home, about half an hour from here."

"Oh you're moving there?" She asked in surprise. "I had a friend who lived there when I was little, I used to visit every week. Lovely place." Zoe smiled. "You'll be fine."

"What did I tell you?!" Connie said, chuckling. "Even Zoe say's you'll be ok!"

"You're not worried are you?" Zoe asked, concerned. But before Louisa could answer, Max jumped in the conversation by creeping behind Zoe and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Worried about what? Saying goodbye without seeing my beautiful face again?" He said dramatically, smiling and putting the back of his hand to his forehead in mock travesty. Louisa laughed.

"Actually, I came to say goodbye to you and Zoe before I went."

Max was touched, but not being the soppy type, he covered it up. "Oh, obviously. I'm like the hospital celebrity everyone wants to see." He grabbed some shaded glasses from the side of an eye checking machine, and pretended to block the paparazzi. "No pictures, no pictures." He said I'm a deep voice, before Zoe grabbed them off of his face playfully and put them back.

"Aw." Max's face drooped.

Connie realised the time, and spoke up.

"Louisa, we need to get back to your ward, Mavis will be here in 15 minutes."

The teenager hugged Zoe again, then Max. But just as she was pulling away from Max, she whispered "for gods sake, just ask her to marry you already."

"Fine miss pushy." He whispered back and they grinned at each other.

"Bye you two, it was amazing to have met you." Louisa said, waving.

"Bye sweetheart, I'm sure we'll meet again." Zoe called back, and the two made their way back to ward 7. Connie mused on that comment for a while afterwards.

Soon enough, Mavis arrived to take her to her new home. Connie, obviously, stayed with her, and made sure she had everything packed and ready to go.

"Right, are you sure you have absolutely everything?" Connie asked again for what must have been the 8th or 9th time.

"Yes!" Louisa said exasperatedly. "I did the last 5 times you asked!"

"I just want to make sure you don't leave anything." Connie sighed.

"Right dearie, are you ready to get off?" Mavis said. Louisa looked round.

"Yes I suppose so."

She turned to look at Connie, and the tears started to fall. "B-b-bye Connie." She sobbed as the doctor pulled the girl into a big hug.

"It's ok, you'll be ok." Connie whispered, "I'll come visit you as often as I can, ok? And Grace, and we can still message remember? And- oh, I almost forgot, I got you a little present." The doctor shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small, square, see through box. Louisa opened it to find a card of some sorts.

"It's a 3G chip." Connie explained. "You use the little pin in the side to open the bit under the volume buttons, then you put that in. You can have the internet anywhere you go then."

"Thankyou so much!" Louisa said, wiping her eyes. She hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said into the woman's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." Connie said, feeling tears of her own form in her eyes.

"Come along Louisa, the taxi's waiting." Mavis said, picking up her bags. Louisa walked over to her and picked up the remaining one.

"Goodbye. And thankyou for absolutely everything." She whispered before turning and walking away. Connie didn't quite know what to do. The focus of her life for the last few weeks was gone. She sat on her bed, and stared into space for a few minutes, trying not to cry, before she sighed, got up, and made her way to the elevator.

The doors opened, and she went in. She pressed number 0, and they closed again. She stood leant against the wall, both arms stretched out on the bar. Connie Beauchamp put her head back, and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Sunday! And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for ;) I won't say anymore, except I'd really like it if you reviewed this chapter, just so I know what you think- and enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

Once she'd finished at the hospital, she made her way home, checking her phone every few minutes for a message from Louisa. Connie needed to do something to occupy her mind, otherwise her phone would run out of charge very, very quickly. She decided to clean her already spotless house.

After two hours of hardcore scrubbing, the clinical lead collapsed exhausted on the couch. She checked her phone, and lo and behold- a message from Louisa.

**"Hi Connie, I've got to the home ok, and so far it seems quite nice. The house master and mistress, Simon and Tessie are really sweet, and helped me unpack in my new room, which by the way, is quite a decent size. The other kids, well, they seem ok. I'm the second oldest apparently, with the eldest being a girl called Samantha. The youngest in the house is Tessie's son James (1), but the youngest actually here because he's in care is a boy called Charlie who's 12. He's "one to look out for" apparently. So it's going ok so far, just to settle your mind incase you're worrying :) -Wheezy"**

Connie physically sighed with relief. As much as she reassured the girl, there was a small part of her that couldn't help but fear the worse. But she was ok so far, and that was all that mattered. She replied.

**"You see, I told you you'd be ok! And I have to admit, I was worrying a little. But I'm glad you're settling in ok :D - my face when I got your message -Conn x"**

She got an instant reply.

**"You used a smiley! Finally! -Wheezy"**

The clinical lead laughed. **"I guess I had to sometime! -Conn x"**

Louisa didn't reply after that, and Connie guessed she had to have some time to settle in. She finished some overtime she had to do, and made herself a lasagne for tea. Then, after a long, hot bath, she settled down to watch the Disney version of "A Christmas Carol".

That was the last thing she remembered, because when she woke up the next morning, she was still on the sofa! Checking her phone, she realised it was 8 o'clock, and time to get up.

She sent Sam a quick text asking how Grace was before jumping in the shower and pinning her curly hair up in a messy bun. It was December 19th, and time to do her Christmas shopping.

Connie made her way to the Red Daisy shopping centre (ridiculous name, where on earth do you get red daisies? She always thought) to join the other late shoppers.

With her limited family, she only had to buy for Grace, her mother and whoever she got in the secret Santa at work. She hated the whole idea of secret Santa. What was the point, spending money on a novelty present no-one would like? And the ED decided to do it a little differently, and only gave everyone a day to buy the present, as for some unknown reason, they drew it on the 23rd of December.

Connie sighed, and made her way to Toys R Us, Grace's favourite toy store. She found the Frozen isle pretty quickly, and picked up an Elsa dress, an Olaf soft toy, and the Arendelle castle play set, before going to the jigsaw isle and picking out a few relatively easy jigsaws. She payed and made her way to WH Smiths to get some books.

She decided to get her mother a large gardening book, as Lillian was well known for her impeccable garden. Connie made her way to the age 7-9 isle and chose some fairy books, some Enid Blyton books and some easy Jacqueline Wilson novels too.

Once she'd forked out a fortune for those at the tills, she lugged her bags to The Body Shop to get herself a little something, then to Clinton's to get some cards and wrapping paper, then she stopped off at the large sweets shop on her way back to the car. Inside she found a giant gummy bear, as large has the gardening book she bought her mother. Smiling to herself, she picked it up and took it to the checkout. Louisa would love it.

Once she was home, she set to work wrapping Grace's presents before she got home. She just managed to wrap them all and get them hidden away before her doorbell went.

Connie opened the door and her daughter bounded in, carrying a bag.

"She been ok?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah." He replied. "Ok Gracie, I'll see you on Christmas Day, ok? We can see if Santa Claus has been!" He said, hugging her.

"Bye daddy!" She said as her mother closed the door.

"So my darling, have you had a nice 2 days with daddy?" She asked, going to the kitchen to make them some drinks.

"Yes!" She said enthusiastically. "We went shopping and I bought some presents!"

"Ooh, very nice." Connie smiled as she got out some cups. "Do you want orange juice or hot chocolate?"

"Uuuuuuuh... Hot chocolate please."

Connie got out the cocoa and milk, and set it boiling on the stove.

"When are we visiting Wheezy again?" Grace asked, pulling her bag up onto the kitchen worktop.

"I don't know sweetie. She's moved to that home she was telling you about, remember? She needs some time to settle in." Her mother said gently.

"So not tonight?" Grace's face fell.

"Not tonight."

"Can we see her before Christmas?"

"Of course." Connie smiled. "Do you miss her that much?"

"Yep, and I have a present for her!"

"I miss her too." The clinical lead smiled, stirring the cocoa in the pan. "And I got her one as well, so we'll have to go before Christmas."

"What about Christmas Eve?" Grace asked.

Connie thought for a moment, before pouring the hot chocolate into two different mugs and handing one other daughter. "That should be ok, I'll message her later if you like."

"Ok mummy." She smiled before sitting in the living room with her cocoa.

Connie grabbed her iPad and sat next to her daughter. Opening up the Google app, she typed in "Sunny Sands Care Home, Holby" and clicked search. The right results came up and she tapped the name.

A very jolly website came up, with a picture of the house as their header. Connie found the button she was looking for straight away- residents.

She scrolled until she found Louisa's profile and pressed "see more". Her photo was of her with her thumbs up, sat cross legged on what Connie presumed to be her new bed. She read her "about me" section-

"Hi, I'm Louisa Perkins and I'm 15. I enjoy reading to children and watching The Big Bang Theory. I'd love someone to adopt me who was kind, considerate, encouraging and preferably already had children. Thank you for reading!"

Connie was quite shocked actually, that that was all the girl got to advertise herself. 4 sentences.

Underneath her bio was a button labeled "I'm thinking of adopting." Out of curiosity, she clicked it.

It came up with a step by step guide on adoption, put really simply. Connie curled her feet underneath her and started to read.

It was simpler than she thought. The first step was a background check, to make sure she was legally allowed to adopt. The second was a home visit to check everything was in order. The third was a visit to see the chosen child, and to see if they got on, and if that went ok, a weekend at the adopter's house. If that went smoothly, paperwork would be signed and the child would be adopted.

Connie thought very deeply about what she had read. The thought had been on her mind for a while now, but she hadn't mentioned anything to Grace.

"What are you looking at mummy?" Connie jumped, and realised she was looking at the iPad screen.

"I'm looking at the place where Wheezy lives now." She smiled.

"But that says "how to ad-oh-pt." Grace read out slowly. She wasn't dumb.

"Gracie, there's something I want to talk to you about." Connie said finally, switching off the TV and turning to face her daughter. The thought had been on her mind since Zoe's comment the other day.

"How would you feel, if Wheezy came to live with us?" She said carefully. Grace stared at her for a minute before smiling.

"Oh yes!" She grinned.

"It's only an idea, it might not happen, but you two get on really well and she seems to like us. I want you to understand though, that I'm not replacing you, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled, "and when I'm at school, she can keep you company so you won't get lonely!"

"Yes, I won't feel lonely anymore, and neither will she." Connie smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. Then, she pressed the button at the bottom of the page that read "I want to adopt Louisa."


	13. Chapter 13

**Next update! From here the story will mainly focus on the adoption process. I have no clue if it's right (probably isn't) so I do apologise. Anyway, enjoy and please review if you can! And thanks to everyone who as reviewed, favourited and followed so far- it means a lot 3 -Sophie x**

* * *

The next day she received a call from Tessie at Sunny Sands.

"Hello, is this Connie Beauchamp?" The soft voice of Louisa's house mistress filled her ears.

"It is."

"Hello there, I'm Tessie Keating, house mistress at Sunny Sands Care Home. I understand you're thinking of adopting Louisa Perkins?"

"Yes I am."

"That's brilliant. Are you ok to come in for a meeting at any point before Christmas?"

"I'm free today and tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have a free slot at around 11am today if that's ok?" Tessie replied.

"That's brilliant. Is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"Your passport, drivers license and a copy of your CV would be wonderful. I have access to everything else needed."

"That's fine, I'll see you in a few hours. Oh, can you do me a favour and not tell her I'm coming? I'd really like it to be a surprise."

"Of course I won't. I'm guessing you've met before then?"

"Yes, I'll explain when I see you. And one last thing- I'm going to have to bring my daughter along if that's ok? I can't leave her with anyone but she's very well behaved."

"Don't worry, that's fine. Ok, goodbye Mrs Beauchamp."

"Goodbye Mrs Keating."

Connie hung up with a big smile on her face.

"Gracie?" She called up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Get dressed for me darling, we're going to Wheezy's new home in a few hours."

"We're going to see Wheezy?" She shouted back excitedly.

"No not today, I'm going to see the lady that looks after her, about her coming to live with us, remember?"

"Oh." Grace called back, disappointed.

"Come on, you can bring your book if you like."

It was soon 10:50 and Connie's shiny black car rolled into the car park at Sunny Sands Care Home. The home itself was a large house, must have been 20/30 rooms or more. She got herself and Grace out, then went to ring the doorbell.

"Hello?" Came a male voice through the intercom.

"Hi it's Connie Beauchamp, I'm here for a meeting with Mrs Keating?"

"That's fine, come right in."

The door clicked and Connie opened it, ushered her daughter through and shut it again. They were in a very homely hallway, and a middle aged man came around the corner.

"Mrs Beauchamp? I'm Mr Keating, Tessie's husband and House Master here." He said, shaking her hand. "Would you care to follow me please?"

He led the two through to an office at the front of the house, and poked his head inside.

"Tess, they're here." He smiled.

"Ok Simon, let them through."

He turned to face them. "Please, go in." Smiling, he opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Beauchamp, lovely to meet you. And this must be your daughter?" Tessie said, looking down at Grace with a smile.

"Please, call me Connie. And yes, this is Grace."

Grace held her hand out for the woman to shake. "I'm 7." She said proudly.

"Wow! You're getting old." She winked before offering them seats.

She too sat down, and put her hands together.

"Now, I understand you want to adopt Louisa Perkins. The first step in the adoption process is to do an interview and background check on the candidate. If both go well, you'll proceed to the next stage where a visit will be made to your home. Now, did you bring the documents I asked you to bring last night?"

"Yes, they're here." Connie smiled, taking a large envelope out of her bag and placing on the desk in front of her.

"Thank you."

Tessie picked it up and worked her way through it. She checked Connie's passport to ensure she was in fact who she said she was, before going over her driving license. She passed them back to Connie with a smile, then started to read through her CV.

"Mummy, can I have my book please?" Grace piped up from the chair beside her mother. In all honesty, Connie had completely forgotten she was there.

"Yes sweetheart, of course." She said quickly, getting out Grace's book and handing it to her.

"Thankyou. But I wish Wheezy was here to read it to me." She said sadly.

"She might be able to soon if everything goes ok." Her mother smiled, and stroked her hair fondly. "Do you want to sit there or on mummy's knee?"

"Can I sit on your knee?"

"Come on then." Connie pulled her daughter up onto her knee, and watched as her eyes read the book avidly. Tessie smiled slightly, then started to speak.

"Your CV tells me you work at Holby City Hospital, in the ED department?"

"Yes, that's correct. That's where Louisa and I first met."

"Could you tell me more about your first meeting? The details I have are a little sketchy." Tessie asked, leaning back and putting her hands together.

"Well, she came in with her parents after the crash. She was very shaky as she'd had a panic attack at the scene, and she refused to talk to neither me nor my colleague Charlie who was also treating her. I understand now that's because of her upbringing, but I didn't know at the time. Anyway, when she wouldn't answer any questions, I told her gently we were here to help and that she could trust us. She took it in and began to talk to us."

"Was that it?"

"No, no. In order to get to her back I had to cut her top, so I put a curtain up around her bed, cut her top and turned her on her side. On her back I found many bruises, lacerations, scars and what looked like burns. It didn't take a genius to realise what was happening to her and why she was so hesitant to answer any questions, so I quickly put two and two together and formed my plan of action. I discreetly asked Charlie to stand outside the curtain whilst I treated her, then I took her to a side room to get changed into her gown."

"Then what happened?"

"She realised I had put two and two together and indeed got 4. She broke down and I comforted her. She was going to explain what happened but it would take too long, so I said I'd go see her at the end of my shift instead."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I visited her twice, sometimes three times a day every day after that." Connie smiled.

"Good, good. And it says on here that you were adopted yourself?"

"That's true, I had a similar childhood to Louisa. When I met her, it was like seeing a ghost, and unfortunately in more ways than just looks."

"I'm guessing you had a difficult childhood too?" She asked gently.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was abused from a young age- emotionally, physically and sexually, just like Louisa. However, unlike her, I took to self harming. But soon after I was put into care, I was adopted by my parents and I lived a normal, happy life." She finished.

"So you know what she's been through, and how to deal with that?"

"All too well."

Tessie smiled. "That's good. She needs a caring environment with a loving family after the upbringing she's had, and judging by the way you act with Grace here, it looks like you may be the one to give it to her."

"That's amazing, thankyou." Connie beamed.

"Now, I think we're near enough done here. The next step, as I explained, is a home check to make sure everything would be ok, arrangement wise. I'd there a date before Christmas that would suit you?"

"Yes, um, there's tomorrow if that's not too soon?"

"Let me just check my diary." Tessie opened her top drawer and pulled out a black diary. She opened it to December 20th.

"It seems I have a vacancy at 10am tomorrow morning if that's alright with you?"

"Yes that's great, thankyou!" Connie said. Tessie penciled in her appointment and shut the diary before standing up. "It was lovely to meet you Connie, and you too Grace." She smiled as the pair stood up and Connie shook her hand. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mrs Keating. It was lovely to meet you too."

"Ba-bye." Grace smiled, and they turned and left the room. Once they'd got into the car, Connie turned around and smiled at her daughter. "It looks like we may have an extra Christmas present this year Gracie."

Grace smiled back, and Connie started up the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! Bit of a filler chapter really, the next couple are better :) there's one I wrote coming up and I really, really enjoyed writing it! Please review if you can (thank you to everyone who has so far) and I hope you enjoy :) -Sophie x**

* * *

Connie got her daughter to bed and curled up on the sofa with a well deserved glass of wine. She got out her phone and sent Louisa a message.

**"Hi Wheezy, how're you doing? -Conn x"**

She replied almost instantly.

**"Connie! It's going ok actually, everything I had is unpacked and I'm settled I guess. I mean, the bed isn't very comfy and the walls need a serious paint, but apart from that, everything's good. I haven't made any friends yet though, so I'm feeling a little lonely but who needs friends when you have TV shows at your fingertips, eh? -Wheezy :)"**

**"You don't have any friends yet?"** She typed, her eyebrows creasing, **"What about the other kids your age there? -Conn x"**

**"They're really "rough and ready" as I've heard people say. I'm hoping I'll make some new friends at this new school I'm going to, but I'll be ok -Wheezy :)"**

**"You'll make some, I'm sure :-) so, what're you doing for Christmas? Getting excited? Gracie is, it's all she's talked about for the last week! -Conn x"**

**"Some kids go out with their family or visitors, the others stay and have dinner with Tessie and Simon. They get us a present each but that's it. And no, not really. My parents never bothered with Christmas, it was just like any other day. I've never had a "proper" Christmas before... -Wheezy :)"**

Connie was shocked. How could a child not have a Christmas? She made sure Grace had an enjoyable one every year, and spoilt her rotten. Still, if she managed to adopt Louisa then all that would change.

**"Well maybe this is the start of your Christmas future!"** Connie smiled as she text, **"Me and Grace are going to come over soon to visit. She went shopping with her dad the other day and she came back with some presents- for me, her godfather and for you. I bought you one too the other day so we're going to bring those up with us :) -Conn x"**

**"Awh Connie! You shouldn't have! Even though I might have something for you two too... -Wheezy ;)"**

**"Oh bless you! Gracie will be overjoyed! -Conn x"**

**"Will you come tomorrow? I feel like I've not seen you in ages :( -Wheezy x"**

**"I'm busy tomorrow sweetheart, sorry! Day after? -Conn x"**

**"Ok I guess :) I'm going to go to bed, I can't keep my eyes open! See you day after tomorrow :) -Wheezy"**

**"Alright, sweet dreams x -Conn x"**

The next day Connie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She had to set one to make sure she got up in time- Tessie was coming for the house check in two hours and she needed to do a quick tidy up to make sure everything was in order, and Grace was going to help her.

"Gracie! Come on darling, I need you to help me tidy the house!" Connie called up the stairs. There was no answer, so she went upstairs and opened the door. Grace was curled up beneath her duvet, sound asleep. If it was any other day, she'd have left her, but today wasn't any other day. Today was important, so she went over to her bedside and shook her daughter.

"Huh?" Grace mumbled and opened her bleary eyes.

"Come on hunny, I need you to help me tidy before Tessie comes! Come on, up up up!"

"Awh." Grace mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and stood up.

"I'll leave you to it. Get dressed, then tidy your bed and make sure your books look nice and neat, ok?"

"Ok mummy." She said with a yawn, and she padded over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

Connie meanwhile, went downstairs and got some fruit for a quick breakfast before starting on the living room, then the spare room.

The spare bedroom is next to Grace's room on the second floor, and opposite Connie's. It's directly above the kitchen, and directly below the bath from the bathroom upstairs. The clinical lead scrubbed, dusted, vacuumed and tidied as hard as she could until the room was gleaming. She even cleaned the window that overlooked the fields at the back of her house!

She went in to check on Grace's progress an hour and a half later to find the girl sat cross-legged on her bed, reading one of her old Jacqueline Wilson books from years ago. The room was tidier and her books were pin neat.

"Looks good darling. Now, why don't you come read to me downstairs so I can quickly make your bed properly, hmm? Tessie will be here soon!"

"Alright." She said, putting a bookmark in to mark her page and jumping downstairs.

Connie made her bed and did a quick vacuum whilst she was at it- the little monkey had managed to sneak some biscuits up when she wasn't looking!

15 minutes later and the house was gleaming. Everything was pin neat and sparkled, but Connie was still nervous. She just hoped it was enough.

Grace had read half the book to her when the doorbell rang. Connie jumped up and went to open the door.

"Mrs Keating, lovely to see you again!" Connie said warmly. "Please, come in!"

"Thankyou Connie." She said, taking her shiny high heeled shoes off and placing them neatly by the door.

"The living room is just through there." Connie motioned.

They went through and Grace looked up as they entered.

"Hello again Grace, how are you?" Tessie smiled, going over to shake her hand.

"I'm ok. I'm reading Candyfloss by Jacqueline Wilson!" She said, holding up the book that rested on her legs.

"Really? She's a very good writer." She smiled. "Do you want to be a writer when you grow up?"

"Not really, I'd like to be a reader." Grace grinned.

Tessie laughed before turning to Connie, still smiling.

"Now, the aim of this visit is to make sure Louisa would be living in a safe environment, with her own personal space and necessary amenities. So, would you be so kind as to "give me the guided tour" if you will?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Great. I will be asking a lot of questions as we go round which will help me make a more solid decision as to Louisa's future, if that's ok?"

"Yeah yeah, that's fine." Connie replied. "If you'd like to start, this is the living room/lounge area."

"Ok, ok. And how long per day would you say you spend in here?"

"Weekdays, around an hour or two. Weekends, around 3/4 hours. I do a lot of my overtime on my laptop on here you see."

"Ah right."

She looked around in silence making some notes on her clipboard, before looking up again. "Ok, I'm done here. Is the kitchen through there?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead."

Tessie wandered into the kitchen, Connie close behind her. She turned around and Grace gave her a thumbs up, so she winked back with a smile.

Tessie asked a few questions about what she ate for breakfast, what times were meals, views on takeaways etc before moving upstairs to the spare room.

"So this would be Louisa's room?"

"Yes."

"Would she have a lock on her door?"

"Now, that depends if she wanted one or not. If so, she'd have one and I'd have one for emergencies only, just incase."

"Ok, ok." Tessie murmured as she wandered onto the landing, peeping quickly into Grace and her's rooms before climbing the last set of steps to the attic bathroom.

"Does this room have a lock on it?" She asked, reading her clipboard.

"Yes, a slide lock one."

"Alright. Would she be able to use this?"

"Of course!" Connie was a little shocked at the question.

"What if she locked herself in and refused to come out?"

"Then I'd talk to her until I got to the bottom of the problem." She replied as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Good, good." Tessie smiled. "Right, I think I'm done. Shall we go back to the lounge?"

"Yes of course."

They made their way downstairs to where Grace was sat, once again absorbed in a world of fiction.

"Gracie, you can go back up to your room now." Her mother smiled.

"Ok. Bye bye Tessie." She grinned.

"Bye Gracie."

Grace shut the door behind her and the two women sat down on the sofa, facing each other.

"Now, from what I've seen and what you've told me, it looks like Louisa would have a safe upbringing here. She has a decent sized room and your house is very homely, I have to admit." Tessie smiled.

"So does that mean I've passed this stage?" Connie asked, her eyes brightening.

"It does indeed!" Tessie grinned. Congratulations!"

Connie was overjoyed.

"It's up to Louisa now! We can organise a visit for you before Christmas if you like?"

"I know it's short notice, but would tomorrow be ok? I was messaging her last night and we have some gifts to exchange, and the fact I want to adopt her would be a great addition to them." Connie smiled.

"That's perfect." Tessie replied, jotting something down on her clipboard. "How's 2 o'clock for 2 hours?"

"Perfect. Can Grace come?"

"Of course! Of course." The housemistress replied. "I'll tell her you're coming when I get back. Ok, see you tomorrow then!" She said, getting up.

"See you!"

Connie showed her out before calling Grace downstairs.

"Did it go ok mummy?" Grace asked tentatively as her mothers face was grave. She looked at her for a few seconds before breaking into a big grin.

"Yes! We're going to visit to her tomorrow to tell her she can come live with us!" She said and Grace ran into her arms with glee.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovely readers! Here's your update (a little later than usual sorry!) and I hope you enjoy- this contains the part where Louisa finds out Connie wants to adopt her :) please review if you can! -Sophie x**

* * *

It took ages to get Grace to sleep that night. When Connie went to bed, she heard her daughter shuffling for hours after her head hit the pillow.

"Gracie, sleepy time now darling." Her mother called next door.

"But I caaan't." She whined back.

"It's now-" Connie turned to check her clock, "half past 11 missy. You need sleep!"

"I'll try." She mumbled back.

Her mother leaned back into her pillows, put her hands behind her head and sighed contently. Everything was just right at the minute. Work was finally settling down according to Zoe, Grace was home, it was almost Christmas and she was finally getting the other child she had always wanted. Now she'd have someone to talk to when Grace was away at school and the loneliness encompassed her.

She drifted off, dreaming of a finally content life, until she awoke the next morning to Grace tapping her on the head.

"Mummy!" She said impatiently, her face wet with tears.

"Gracie? What's happened?" She said instantly, sitting up and looking at the clock. "It's 3 in the morning!"

"I had a nightmare." Grace sobbed.

"Oh darling, come on." Connie said softly, pulling her onto the bed and letting her under the cover. "What was the dream about?"

"I dreamt that a big monster came and got me and wouldn't let me go." Her daughter sniffled, burying her head in Connie's neck.

"It's ok now, you're safe, don't worry." She smiled, drifting off back to sleep.

The two got up 6 hours later when the clock turned 9. They enjoyed a healthy breakfast of weetabix with fruit and a smoothie whilst Connie checked her phone. There was a message from Louisa sent earlier that morning.

**"Hey Connie, Tessie just told me you're visiting- see you at 2! -Wheezy :)"**

**"You will indeed!"** She typed back. The mother and daughter spent a lovely morning watching some old Disney movies on the movie chanel then having fajitas for dinner. It came to quarter past 1 and Connie turned the television off.

"Right sweetie, go get your present for Wheezy then we can set off." She smiled.

Grace ran upstairs to get her present then ran back again.

"Here it is." She said breathlessly. She gave her mother a large rectangular parcel that seemed suspiciously book shaped, and she put it in a large bag she was holding, along with the giant gummy bear. Both were wrapped in jolly Christmas wrapping paper (Connie's neater than Grace's who had insisted she wrapped it herself) and had snowman labels attached saying who each was from.

They set off in Connie's sleek black car, and enjoyed the painless ride to Sunny Sands Care Home. Connie pulled into the car park, and got herself and Grace out. They made their way to the entrance and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Came Simons voice.

"Hi, it's Connie Beauchamp to see Louisa Perkins?" She said into the machine.

"Ah Connie, yes, come in." He replied and the door unlocked. They made their way inside where Tessie met them.

"Hello again Connie, Grace. Louisa is looking forward to seeing you." She smiled. "Please, go through to the visitors room, I'll call her down. It's just down there."

Connie and Grace made their way to the room and went inside. It was a cheery room with some armchairs and a sofa, and some toys for the younger ones. Grace went and sat down on the sofa and her mother sat beside her.

Before long, there were loud thumps from above Connie's head, and footsteps could be heard along the cooridoor.

"Don't run Louisa!" Tessie called, evidently trying to catch up with her.

"Sorry!" She replied before opening the door with a wide grin on her face.

"Connie! Grace!"

"Hello sweetheart!" Connie smiled, getting up to hug her. She didn't have to move far however, as Louisa ran over and practically jumped on her. The woman wobbled a little before placing her arms round her and returning the hug. Louisa then moved onto Grace before siting down in the armchair opposite the sofa. Tessie followed Louisa inside and sat down on a wooden chair at the back of the room, out of sight of the girl. Connie winked at her, and she smiled back.

"Can I give her my present mummy?" Grace whispered.

"Course you can." She whispered back.

"We brought you some presents." Grace beamed, and she handed her the bag her mother was carrying.

"Thankyou! I have something for you two as well." Louisa replied, swapping bags with Grace.

"This ones for you mummy." She said, handing her mother a box shaped parcel.

"Can I open it now?" Louisa asked, turning her parcel round.

"Of course you can. Can I open mine?"

"Yeah sure." She replied, gently opening Connie's present. "Oh my god!"

"Haha, I take it you like it?" Connie smiled.

"I love it! Thankyou!" Louisa grinned.

Connie opened hers to find a porcelain figurine of a nurse that looked exactly like her, stood beside a hospital bed where a girl was laid that looked exactly like Louisa. Underneath, it said "Thankyou Connie, for everything." With a heart next to it.

"Awh Louisa!" She said in surprise. "This is lovely!"

"Thanks. There are some pretty cool people on Etsy these days." She said, opening Grace's book. She read the title out loud.

"The ultimate guide to The Big Bang Theory." Louisa read, her eyes brightening.

"I remember mummy talking about it, then she was reading your thing about yourself on the home website and you said you liked it." She smiled and she opened up her present.

"Jacqueline Wilson's new book!" Grace shouted with glee. "Thankyou so much!"

"You're very welcome. If you're lucky, I might read it to you later." Louisa winked.

Grace settled back down on the sofa and Connie cleared her throat.

"We have one more present for you." She said, looking over Louisa's shoulder at Tessie. "How would you feel about me adopting you?"

Louisa's eyes widened. "Really?" She whispered.

"Of course. Me and Grace have talked it over, and Tessie has done the necessary checks on both me and my house. If you want to go ahead with it, this visit will be evaluated then you can spend a weekend at my house, to see if you'd like it." She smiled.

"Oh my god! Of course I want to go through with it!" Louisa cried, getting up and hugging her again.

"I'm so glad you said that." Connie replied, and she hadn't meant anything more in her life.

The three sat and talked for about Christmas, Louisa's new life, Grace's school and of course- adoption.

"So if I like it at the weekend, I get to stay forever?"

"Yeah basically. Tessie will talk to you and I'll have to sign some papers but that's it really." She smiled.

"I'm so excited! When can I come over?"

Connie turned to look at Tessie.

"Well there's this weekend I suppose?" She asked.

"But it's Christmas on Saturday!" Grace replied. "Does that mean she gets to be with us on Christmas Day?!"

"I guess so, yeah." Smiled Tessie. "She'll be picked up by you, stay Friday and Saturday night, then come back Sunday tea time."

"That's sounds great." Connie smiled.

The rest of their two hours went by in a whirl, and soon it was time for Connie and Grace to go.

Louisa hugged them goodbye and promised to message Connie later on.

"Bye, see you Christmas Eve!" Grace called as Tessie showed them out.

"So I'm guessing that went well then?" Connie asked, watching as the woman opened the door for them.

"Extremely so. She really likes you, and you her, I can tell." She smiled. "So if it's ok with you, could you come pick her up Friday at 6pm?"

"Of course. Thankyou so much." She replied. "Come on darling, let's get off." Connie said, taking her daughters hand.

"Goodbye! Oh, it will be Simon you'll be seeing on Friday as I'm on a home visit."

"Ok. Bye!" Connie called as she opened up her car.

They stopped off at the local shopping centre on the way home to get the weekly shop and some bits and bats. Now Louisa would be coming for Christmas, Connie was determined to make it a lovely day for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Update day once again! AND WE HAVE PASSED THE 50 REVIEWS MARK! Thankyou so much to everyone who has taken the time to tell me what they think, and please continue to do so!**

**This has been my favourite chapter to write so far so I really hope you enjoy- there's a little present for you Zax shippers too ;) -Sophie x**

* * *

The next day was Thursday the 23rd of December, which meant it was time for the dreaded secret Santa draw. Connie brought Grace with her as she went to the hospital to see who she'd have to buy for this year.

In previous years when the surgeons had done it in the main hospital, she always managed to wriggle out of it- but not this year. Oh no.

Grace trotted in front of her mother as they walked through the doors to the entrance of the ED, and they made their way to the nurses station where Fletch had said to meet. It seemed Connie was the last one there, as the rest of the staff were chatting, some like Max and Lofty wearing Santa hats, and Big Mac was sporting some large reindeer antlers that Grace was fascinated with.

"Make sure you don't take someone's eye out with those Mac." She said as the clinical lead lifted her daughter up to touch them.

"I'll be careful Mrs B." He grinned before Fletch spoke up.

"Right guys, I've put all the names in this 'ere Christmas hat, and you're to choose one without looking. If you get your own, you show me then put it back before choosing another. Got it?" He grinned. The staff cheered before he came round with the bag.

Connie was one of the first he came to, so she let Grace pick hers. She chose a piece of folded paper and handed it to her mum who read it, and whispered in her ear.

"Right, you chose Zoe's name, ok? But don't say it out loud."

Grace giggled. "Ok mummy." She whispered back.

Once Fletch had been round everyone, he chose the last slip of paper then stuck the hat on his head.

"Right, we rendezvous here in exactly 24 hours with our gifts! Have fun guys- and that means you too Lily." He winked at Lily who scowled at him.

"Shall we go get Zoe's present?" Connie asked her daughter as they made their way out of the ED.

"Yes!" She smiled and they got in the car.

"Right, what shall we get her? Its meant to be funny, remember."

Grace thought for a minute. "A joke book!"

Her mother laughed. "No darling, not like that. No... How about some funny shoes? You know I keep saying about hers and that they're really tall?"

"Ok! Can we go to Shoe-topolis?"

"They don't sell ladies shoes Gracie. Let's go to the shoe shop down the road and see what we can find, yeah?"

They set off and made their way to the large converted warehouse where they sold cheap pairs of shoes. The pair made their way inside and went to the party isle.

"Right, I'll let you choose them, ok? They need to be really tall and really bright or different." Connie smiled. "Off you go!"

Grace scoured the isles for 15 minutes before she found the perfect pair, and brought them back to her mother who was looking at girls slippers.

"I think we should get these!" Grace beamed up at Connie. They had heels 10 inches tall and rainbow coloured, with multicoloured feathers and sequins dotted around them.

"Perfect. Well done! Come on, let's go pay." Connie laughed. The woman at the checkout gave her a strange look as she scanned the shoes and asked for her card. When the transaction was complete, they stopped off at the local Indian takeaway before going home. Once they had both finished their food, Connie got out the wrapping paper and together they wrapped the wacky shoes.

"We've done well today darling. High five." Her mother grinned as Grace high-fived her as hard as she could. They spent the rest of the evening watching Mamma Mia on the telly. Connie messed idly on her phone, before opening up her messages.

She clicked on Louisa's name and began to type.

**"Hi Wheezy! The secret Santa was drawn at work today and I got Zoe- so me and Grace went to the shoe warehouse place down the road earlier and she picked out these beauties! Think Zoe'll like them? Haha -Conn x"** Connie attached the picture she took in the shop and sent it to her. Meryl Streep was half way through "The Winner Takes It All" before she replied.

**"Oh my god, they're hilarious! Make her wear them and send me a picture xD Also, I'm getting excited for tomorrow! Samantha, remember I said she was the eldest here? She's really jealous I'm out for Christmas Day. She's like me, she's never had a proper family Christmas. But yeah I'm getting really giddy now! Is there anything you want me to bring as well as the basics? And say hi to Gracie for me :) -Wheezy x"**

**"I will do," Connie typed, "and I'll make sure to keep it for future use too! And as for bringing things, not really. I'm planning on going to my mothers for an hour on Christmas Day so she can see Grace so you may need a coat, hat and scarves etc- but if you don't like the sound of it I can always go another time :) and Grace says hello back and she can't wait to see you again tomorrow! -Conn x"**

She replied quickly.

**"Haha, blackmail?! And no no that sounds lovely! And if you do adopt me, she'll be my new nana right? So it would be nice to meet her :D tell her me too and I'll bring some books to read to her :) -Wheezy x"**

**"Indeed! And yes, she will! Come to think of it, I haven't actually told her I'm adopting you yet... She's 75 next year, I hope it doesn't give her a heart attack! Haha, but she dotes on Grace so I imagine she'll like you too. -Conn x"**

**"Always good to know! Anyway, Tessie's calling for lights out so I'm going to have to go! See you tomorrow! -Wheezy x"**

Connie looked up to see that Mamma Mia had long finished and it was now 10pm. Grace had fallen asleep next to her, breathing softly.

Smiling, she lifted her up and tucked her in bed- she can shower in the morning. The clinical lead padded to her room and changed into her silky pyjamas before she too fell asleep.

Like they were in Groundhog Day, Connie and her daughter found themselves walking into the ED once again the next day. Grace's hair was still wet from her shower as they had both overslept and had to rush to get to the hospital in time.

Same as the day before, they found they were the last ones there. Connie placed her parcel on the desk before lifting Grace up and sitting her beside it.

"Right you lot, here we go!" Fletch grinned. He turned to Lily. "Lily, who did you get?"

"I got Charlie." She said, and she handed him a bag. He opened it to find a bottle of bright blue hair dye, and laughed loudly.

"Thanks Lily." He grinned. "I got Connie." He handed her a large box. Grace helped her rip it open and unfold the flaps. She pulled out a large Halloween witches hat.

"Every wicked witch needs a hat! Oh, and you have to wear it." He chuckled as the doctors and nurses erupted into laughter. Even Connie herself smiled a little.

"Thanks for that Charlie." She said, plonking the hat on, much to Grace's delight. "Gracie chose Zoe didn't you darling?" She smiled. Grace picked up the package and handed it to the doctor who was stood next to her.

"And you need to wear yours too." Grace giggled as Zoe opened the wrapping paper to reveal the brightly coloured shoes.

"Because you're famed for your heels." Connie said, laughing at Zoe's face.

"Jesus Christ, where did you get these from? The deepest depths of hell?!" She exclaimed, looking up at Connie.

"Don't look at me!" She said, "it was the little Miss B that choose them!"

Zoe pretended to be angry at Grace as she kicked her shoes off and put the new ones on.

"Say cheese!" Connie grinned as she snapped a picture. "Better not get on my bad side now Dr Hanna, or you'll be the laughing stock of my Facebook!"

Zoe stuck her tongue out at her before Fletch spoke again.

"Right Zo, who did you get?"

They went on until everyone got their presents- some of the best being a giant clowns wig for Ash from Fletch ("to cover that shiny egg of yours"), a large children's joke book for Lily from Max, and he received a voucher for a free haircut from Big Mac, because "I keep getting confused between your hair and the mop".

Once everyone had finished, Fletch called over the laughter to have a good Christmas, but before he could finish, Max whispered in his ear.

"Hang on ladies and gents, we have another gift!" He said, face lighting up. "Max?"

The porter turned to Zoe who was stood next to him, and addressed his colleagues stood around them.

"I know I got Lily in the Secret Santa, but this isn't part of that. This is just a normal Christmas present I wanted you all here to see." He said, grinning. "Plus I'm an attention seeking fool who takes no better joy in embarrassing people."

"I was told by a rather pushy girl the other day, to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now, and I thought now was the perfect time to reveal it." Max looked into Zoe's deep brown eyes, before pulling a ring box out of his pocket and going down on one knee, lifting the lid off of the box. The people around them gasped.

"Zoe Hanna." He said, watching as her eyes widened when she saw the glittering diamond ring sat in the middle of the box. "I have loved you for so, so long now. There's nothing about you I don't like- I love the way you look at me in that ever so condescending manner-" Zoe smiled, eyes brimming, "I love the way your hair always looks so perfect, and most of all- I love you for who you are. So, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Max finished, holding the open ring box out to her.

"Oh my god Max!" She said, the tears starting to fall as she covered her mouth. "Yes!"

Max stood up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips as the ED erupted into cheers, whoops, and from Robyn and Big Mac- sobs of happiness.

Connie was very pleased for Zoe, of course she was, but there was a little touch of jealousy as she went to congratulate her- why couldn't she find anyone that loved her that much? That wanted to stay with her? Where was her Prince Charming?

The mother and daughter stayed a little longer whilst Grace and Charlie exchanged Christmas gifts- Grace had bought his when she was out with her dad, and she refused to tell her mum what it was. Then they all went over to the pub to celebrate Zoe and Max's engagement. Connie and Grace didn't stay long as Connie needed to get home and prepare the spare room for Louisa. They had a drink each then made their way home.

Once Grace was settled on the sofa, her mother made her way upstairs and changed the bedding on the spare bed and opened the window so the room could air overnight. She made sure the pillows were fluffed and everything was spotless before she was satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Update! Thought I'd let you know, I write in advance for this fic and I have now finished writing the last chapter! :( **

**BUT**

**Im going to be writing one shots about them that will sometimes follow on from the one before, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to take them! Please review if you can! -Sophie x**

* * *

The next day, neither Connie nor Grace could contain their excitement. At 5:30pm, they would set off to pick Louisa up for the weekend. It was also Christmas Eve but Grace was more excited to see her friend again.

Connie made some smoothies to go with their breakfast; apple and pear for her and tropical for Grace. It was a rare treat that Grace relished, sipping her smoothie so slow that by the time she finished it, it was warm.

The couple then spent the day playing games, reading to each other, playing in the snow that had fallen that night, and generally just trying to pass the time. Grace helped her mother make wraps for dinner, then they made some Christmas cupcakes to share later.

Soon enough, it was 5pm and Grace couldn't sit still.

"Mummy when're we going?" She whined for at least the 10th time that hour.

"In half an hour, same as the last time you asked me." Connie grinned, tapping her daughter on the nose before going into the kitchen. "I'm going to tidy up quickly then we'll set off, ok?"

"Yay, finally!"

Connie went round with the hover and the antibacterial cleaner before drying up the last few pots and putting them all away.

"Come on then, get your coat and shoes on." She grinned as she watched her daughters face light up. She ran into the hall and pulled on her snow boots, coat, hat scarf and gloves, with her mother not far behind, pulling on her stylish boots from Debenhams. They made their way to the car. Grace couldn't resist grabbing a handful of snow from the roof of the car and flinging it at her mother. It landed right on top of her head and she jumped in surprise.

"Gracie! My hairs going to be sopping now!" She said, feeling her soaking head. "Oh you're in for it when we get back."

Grace stuck her tongue out and climbed in the back. Connie started up the car and they made their way carefully to Sunny Sands Care Home. When they got there, Connie spotted Louisa looking out the window from Tessie's office. When she saw the car, she jumped up and started waving. Connie parked and waved back.

"You stay here darling! I won't be a minute by the looks of it." She smiled as the door opened and Louisa and Simon appeared, the girl carrying a small suitcase.

"Connie!" She said joyously, and ran to give her a hug.

"Hello sweetheart, all set?" She asked, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah. Simon just wants a word with you."

"Alright, how about you go get strapped in, Grace hasn't been able to sit still all day she's been that excited to see you!" Connie laughed.

"Ok." Louisa went and got into the car, and her and Simon watched as Grace practically jumped on her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure everything's been ok and you've not had any second thoughts, but that doesn't seem to be a problem." He grinned.

"No no, everything's fine- no problems at all."

"What may be an issue though and that I have to warn you about, is that since she arrived here, Louisa has been having a lot of night terrors. Now, they're easily dealt with- just wake her gently and tell her she's safe. Stay until she's settled then she should be alright."Simon smiled. "Is that ok?"

"Of course, my Grace used to have them a lot when her dad left." Connie smiled. "I that everything?"

"I believe so, yes. Oh wait, hang on-" he went inside for a second before bringing out a bag "This is her Christmas present from us, I almost forgot. Now, that IS everything! Enjoy your weekend and you have our number if there's any problems." Simon said, handing her the bag shaking her hand.

"Ok. Goodbye Mr Keating."

"Please, call me Simon." He smiled before a baby's wailing could be heard from inside the house.

"Uh oh, that's James awake." He sighed, "I'd better go. Goodbye Connie. And bye Louisa!" He shouted, waving at her in the car. She waved back and watched as he went inside and shut the door.

Connie made her way back to the car and got inside, placing the present in the passenger set footwell. Grace was talking to Louisa avidly.

"Will you read to me when we get home Wheezy? I've tidied my books especially. Oh you can come see my bedroom! It's very big and I have a big bookshelf for all my books and pretty things."

"Calm down darling, Louisa's only just got in the car!" Connie smiled. She turned to face the two girls. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

"Louisa have you had your tea yet?" Connie asked as she started the engine up and reversed out of the car park.

"No, we eat at 7 usually. Is that ok?"

"Of course, we haven't eaten yet either. How about a pizza?"

"Oh yes!" Said Grace! her face lighting up, "a cheese one and curly chips!"

"Yes please, I haven't had a take-away in ages!" Louisa said gratefully.

They made their way home and Connie rang the local pizzeria whilst Louisa looked around the living room in awe.

"I love your house!" She breathed, "I've never seen one so big!"

"The perks of having a high paying job." She smiled, "go have a look around if you like. I know Gracie is dying to show you her room."

Grace pulled Louisa's arm and they went on a tour of the house, closely followed by Connie who insisted on carrying Louisa's bag.

They left her room til last, going back to it after the bathroom. Connie opened the door and let her inside.

"Wow, this is bigger than any room I've every stayed in." She said, turning round.

"We'll leave you to unpack your things, come down when you're ready." The clinical lead said softly. "Come on Grace, let's go set the table."

The mother and daughter left Louisa to unpack whilst they laid out mats and made some drinks.

"Do you think she likes it here?" Connie asked her daughter.

"Yeah." She said, putting the kitchen roll in the middle of the table.

"Good."

The doorbell rang and Connie want to answer it. She came back into the kitchen laden with pizza boxes.

"Louisa!" She called, "tea's here!"

"Coming!" She replied, and loud banging footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"You can sit next to me." Grace smiled when the girl appeared in the doorway.

They all sat down and started to eat.

"Settled?" Connie asked, nibbling at some curly chips.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy." She grinned. "And there's more than enough space for everything."

"Oh good." She smiled.

Louisa watched as Connie nibbled her way through half a box of curly chips before stopping. Her and Grace had polished off the full large Margherita they were sharing, and a box of curly chips each by the time she said she was full.

"Not hungry?" Louisa asked as she gathered up the empty pizza boxes.

"Leave those, I'll take them out. I was starving. Why?" She asked, unlocking her back door and pulling on her boots.

"You didn't seem to eat much." She replied.

"I've never had a big appetite. When I was younger I was forced to eat everything on my plate, even if that meant my parents physically shoving it down my throat." Connie said quietly. "I've never had a proper meal since."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said quickly, opening the door for her as her hands were full.

"It's ok, don't worry." She smiled. A bitter winter breeze blew through the door as a Connie walked quickly to her bin and back again. On her way back, she quickly picked up a handful of snow and thew it at Louisa.

"Oh!" She said in surprise, before laughing. She ran and grabbed her shoes before running out and fighting back. Connie screamed as Louisa managed to shove some snow down her back. This scream caused Grace to come to the back door and she obviously joined in.

They spent the next half an hour throwing snow at each other until they were sopping wet, frozen and red faced with laughter.

"Truce, truce!" Connie called, putting her hands up. The girls had formed an allegiance and seemed intent on bombarding her with as many snowballs as possible.

"Come on girls, it's getting late and you both will need a shower to warm yourselves up!"

They simultaneously "aww!"ed and trailed inside, kicking their boots and wellies before going in.

"Right Gracie, go upstairs and get your dressing gown on whilst I sort the shower out for Wheezy, and put your clothes in your washing basket." She said as Grace ran up the stairs. Connie and Louisa followed until they got to the bathroom.

"Right, there's a large towel there for you-" Connie pointed to a towel rack next to the door as she turned the shower on, "and to turn it off you just press the bottom button, ok? Feel free to lock the door but you're very much safe if you don't." She smiled. "Ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks." She replied before going to get her pajamas and bringing them up. Connie went to her room, also changing into her dressing gown until the shower was free.

Once everyone had warmed up and changed into their pajamas, they all sat on the couch with steaming hot chocolates. Louisa was reading to Grace and Connie was half watching The Grinch and half listening to Louisa.

It was half nine before Connie realised the time.

"Come on Gracie, it's getting late. If you don't go to sleep soon Santa Claus won't visit!" She said, getting up and going to the fireplace where three stockings hung.

She passed Grace hers and she got up.

"Night Wheezy, see you tomorrow!" Grace said yawning, hugging her.

"Night Gracie." She hugged her back.

Connie went upstairs and tucked her daughter in.

"I hope Wheezy can stay forever." She said sleepily.

"Me too darling, me too." Her mother said softly before shutting the door to her room and going back downstairs. Louisa was curled up watching The Grinch. Connie sat down and the girl shuffled over to her. She tucked her feet underneath her and put her head on Connie's shoulder. Connie put her arm around her and they stayed like that until the film finished.

The woman looked down and realised Louisa had fallen asleep on her. She moved slowly as not to wake her, then with surprising ease, lifted her up and took her upstairs, grabbing another of the stockings as she went. She placed her in her bed and tucked her in before kissing her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Connie whispered before placing the stocking on the handle of a drawer next to her bed and tiptoeing out, closing the door gently.

The woman then went to her room and grabbed the bag of presents she had stashed in her wardrobe. She took one into Grace's room to put in her stocking, and the one Simon gave her to Louisa's room. Then, when that was done, she pulled the rest downstairs, arranging them under the tree.

When Connie and Grace went to the shopping centre the day before, she bought a few more presents for Louisa. She'd feel rotten if the girl woke up with nothing to unwrap. The woman arranged the presents in two piles, one for Grace and one for the older girl. She put her mothers gifts on the couch ready to take to her the next day.

Then, once she was satisfied, Connie went to bed, leaving her door open incase Louisa had a nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Christmaaaaaaas! Well, in the fic anyway- right now it's update day, and I give you my longest chapter of any fanfiction yet! Without this intro it's 2,800 words long xD**

**Huge, HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it means so much! Just a few special mentions- to one guest who said I should write some Zax fics- when I get the chance (or an idea) I will start one! To another guest reviewer who said "officially my favourite fanfic ever!"- you made my day :') And finally to the guest who named themselves "Unknown"- thank you do much for the prompt- I have started two more multi chapter fics ready for when this one finishes (you guys can look forward to those), so I will write those then start on your suggestion! Thank you so much, it's a great idea and I will definitely use it at some point!**

**Sorry for the ramble- Hope you enjoy! The next chapter is another favourite of mine, so look forward to that! Please review if you can, -Sophie x**

* * *

The next morning, Grace awoke to sunlight streaming through her window. She looked at her clock- it was half past 8! Jumping out of bed, she found her stocking contained a large box, and she grinned. The girl pulled it off her bedside table and went next door. She knocked gently before going in.

"Wheezy? Are you awake?" She asked, going over to the bed. "It's Christmas!"

The girl sighed in her sleep before stirring.

"Wha-" she mumbled, opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Grace, clutching her stocking and smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily. "Look, Santa's been!"

"Merry Christmas." She smiled, realising where she was. Louisa looked where Grace was pointing. "Oh, it looks like he has been!" She said in surprise.

"Come on, let's go wake mummy." Grace said, pulling at Louisa's duvet. The teenager got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She too took her stocking and followed Grace to Connie's room.

"Merry Christmas mummy!" She said happily, going over and jumping on her bed. Louisa hovered by the door.

Connie opened her eyes and smiled.

"Merry Christmas girls." She said, sitting up. "What have you got there?"

"I don't know, we haven't opened them yet."

"Come and sit down then and open them." She patted the duvet next to her. Grace sat down and started to rip at her present. Louisa hovered by the door still.

"Come on Louisa, I won't bite. That's only on work mornings." Connie winked as the teenager came over and sat down. "I think yours is from Tessie and Simon sweetheart."

The two girls opened their presents. Grace found a Frozen jigsaw which she was very happy about. Louisa received an iPad case from her housemaster and mistress, covered in a pattern of strawberries and cherries. She went to get her iPad straight away and put it on.

"You two go get dressed then we'll go downstairs, ok? Wait for me though, I need turn the alarm off."

Everyone got dressed then congregated on the landing, waiting for Connie to turn the alarm off.

"Come on then." She smiled and Grace ran down to the living room and pulled the door open.

"Yours are on the left, Louisa's on the right." Connie called after her daughter.

"Wait, you got me some more presents?" Louisa asked, turning to face her.

"Of course! I'd be a pretty rotten mother if I let you wake up on Christmas morning with nothing to open." She smiled.

"Thankyou so much!" The girl said, hugging her tightly.

"You're very welcome sweetheart. Go on, you go with Gracie- I'm going to make breakfast. Pancakes ok? It's sort of tradition."

"Perfect!" She smiled before following Grace.

Connie made the girls their pancakes and small one for herself and took them into the living room on a tray, along with some golden syrup, sugar and lemon juice.

"Breakfasts ready you two." She said, placing the tray on the coffee table and looking around her. The carpet was littered with discarded wrapping paper, and the two girls had made neat piles of their presents next to the sofa. Grace was flicking through a Disney annual, and Louisa was reading the blurb of one of her new books.

"Come on! They're getting cold!" She said and they all sat on the sofa to eat.

"These are great!" Louisa said, sprinkling some sugar on her next pancake.

"Thanks, my mothers recipe." She smiled. "Speaking of her actually, we're going to visit after dinner. I've told her to expect you Wheezy so it won't come as a complete shock. She said she's really looking forwards to meeting you."

"And I her." She said through a mouthful of pancake, covering her mouth.

They finished their food then Connie made a start on dinner. Louisa and Grace played with her new Frozen set for a while before the older girl went into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked. Connie was chopping carrots whilst simultaneously stirring the gravy on the hob.

"You can chop these vegetables for me if you like? Though please for goodness sakes don't cut yourself! That won't look good on my records." She grinned before handing Louisa the knife once she'd washed her hands.

Connie turned on the radio and had Christmas songs blasting out as they cooked. Louisa made the pigs in blankets, peeled the sprouts and mashed the potatoes. By the time they had finished and the turkey had cooked, it was 2 o'clock. Connie called Grace in and she served up the food.

"Merry Christmas girls. Tuck in!" She smiled and they started on their heaped plates. Connie had an almost full plate herself, and surprised both kids when she finished it.

"The only -nearly- full meal I ever eat." She grinned, "and it was well worth it. Thankyou for the help Wheezy, those pigs in blankets were beautiful."

"You're most welcome." Louisa replied in a posh voice, waving her hand like the queen and grinning. Grace laughed at her.

Once the dishes were washed and their food had time to settle, the trio got their coats, boots and woollies on and set off the visit Connie's mother, Lillian. They drove to a very nice part of Holby, full of bungalows and netted windows. Some gardens had little children making snowmen, or having snowball fights. Many houses had Christmas lights blinking about, and Grace's eyes lit up when she saw one house with an Olaf the snowman made out of lights.

Connie pulled up outside a very nice bungalow at the end of the street. They got out of the car, Grace carrying her grandmothers presents, and they made their way to the front door. Connie knocked and waited, before the door opened and an elderly woman appeared.

"Connie!" She said shakily, stepping forward to give her a hug. "It's lovely to see you again, and Merry Christmas!"

"Nanny!" Grace said, appearing from behind her mother and hugging her nanna. She bent down to hug her back.

"Hello my Gracie, my my you've grown loads!" She said, straightening up. "And where's my new granddaughter, hm?"

Louisa appeared at the side of Connie, suddenly very shy.

"Mother, this is Louisa, Wheezy, this is my adoptive mother." Louisa took a tentative step forward and held out her hand, but Lillian pulled her into a big hug instead.

"Shaking hands is for strangers dear. As far as I'm concerned, you're family now, whatever happens."

"Thankyou, um..." She trailed off.

"Lillian. Or nana, whatever you prefer." She smiled.

"Thankyou Lillian." Louisa smiled.

"Come on you three, come into the living room. I've got the fire on."

They took their shoes off in the hallway and made their way into a cosy living room. They sat down on the couch, and Louisa took in her surroundings. The living room was right at the front of the house. In it's centre was a lovely little log fire which was burning bright. The sofa and chair that Lillian was sat in were matching, deep red with a green leafed pattern. The wallpaper was also red, but now slightly faded with age.

"Here you go nanny." Grace said, handing her nana the bag containing her presents.

"Oh thankyou dear. I have something for you all too." She said, motioning to a pile of presents that had previously gone unnoticed.

"They're all labeled with your names. Gracie, why don't you hand them out?"

Louisa was surprised to find presents for her there too. Each of them receive three each. Grace got a teddie and a large colouring book with loads of pencils, Connie got a photograph album full of photos from her childhood, along with 2 bottles of perfume, and Louisa found herself opening a £10 App Store voucher, some shower gels and a very cute teddybear with a nurses pinafore on.

She thanked her and put them to one side. Grace went into the kitchen to colour and Louisa went with her.

"She's a lovely girl isn't she." Lillian smiled at Connie. "She's taken a shine to you and Gracie."

"Yes, she's a sweetheart. You know, she called me mum the other week." Connie smiled.

"Oh bless her. Has she had that bad a start?"

"Yeah, a little like me actually. When I saw her in the ED that day, I thought I was seeing a ghost of myself."

"Poor love. At least now she'll have a loving home with a loving mother."

"Indeed." Connie grinned.

The two girls coloured in the kitchen for the next half an hour before going back into the living room. Connie and her mother were talking about Grace's father, Sam.

"She's going to his later for a couple of hours. He tried to talk to me when he dropped her off the other day, I can't believe he had the nerve after the state he left me and Grace in, the basta-"

"Constance Beauchamp you watch your language." Her mother warned her sharply as the two girls appeared at the door.

"Sorry mother." Connie said slightly sheepishly; her mother was the only person she apologised to easily. Or at all really. "You ok girls? We need to be getting off pretty sharpish, Gracies being picked up in an hour."

"Ok mummy. By nanna!" Grace said, hugging her grandmother. "Thankyou for the presents."

"You're very welcome my Gracie." She said.

"Thankyou very much for my presents too. I really wasn't expecting any otherwise I'd have brought you something too!" Louisa said, giving her a quick hug.

"You're family dear, of course I got you something." She beamed.

They got wrapped up again and went out the door.

"Bye nana!" Grace and Louisa simultaneously called as they ran to the car, making them giggle and Connie smile.

"Bye mother, I'll call you about the final outcome with Louisa." She said, kissing her cheek.

"Remember love, whatever happens, that girl is family now. She's already called you mum, and she just called me nana! She likes us as much as we like her." Lillian said wisely, wrapping her purple cardigan tighter around her.

"Thankyou. Now you get inside and locked up, it's freezing out here." Connie said, walking away. "Bye!"

"Bye love!"

Grace had just enough time to pile the presents from her nana with the ones from Connie before her father pulled up outside. Louisa, who was sat on the floor, craned her head to look as he walked up the driveway. When she couldn't see, she crept to the door and stood behind Connie.

"Bye mummy, bye Wheezy!" Grace said, turning and walking to her fathers car. He, meanwhile, looked a little confused.

"I'll uh, bring her back in 2 hours, if uh, if that's ok." He said distractedly, making quick glances at Louisa.

"Fine." Connie said shortly, and the atmosphere turned icier than the temperature outside.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's this?" He said, looking directly at the teenager.

"I do mind you asking. 2 hours Sam, prompt." The clinical lead snapped before slamming the door in his face. She turned and leant against the door, sighing.

"Are you ok?" Louisa asked.

"Yeah, that man gives me a headache, that's all. I can barely stand to look at him after what he did to us all those years ago." She said bitterly.

"What did he do?" The girl asked curiously.

"That's a story for another day I think." Connie smiled, standing up properly and going into the living room, Louisa close behind. "For a day that isn't meant to be a happy one!"

The woman sat down in the middle of her sofa and opened the photo album her mother had given her. Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Can, can I look?" Louisa spoke up tentatively.

"Yes, course. Come sit." She patted the seat to her left. The girl sat down and Connie placed the album half on her knee and half on Louisa's.

"There, that's the day Lillian and Martin adopted me." She beamed, looking at the fading photo. The girl saw a teenager, not too different from herself, stood between a man and a woman whom she presumed to be her adoptive parents. "Martin died a few years ago now though."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." The girl smiled sadly.

They went through the whole album, Louisa intrigued at how much Connie had changed. She went from a plain, shadow like figure to a woman who is impossible to ignore or even try not to notice. She became ever so slightly fuller- her face filling out a little as well as the rest of her body, and her hair grew long and curly.

"I like this photo!" Louisa said, pointing at one of her and Lillian, dressed in long dresses, stylish hats and holding champagne.

"Ah yes, that was when my mothers friend got married. It was the first time I had worn a full fancy outfit, I was extremely self conscious." She chucked.

"Heaven knows why, you looked beautiful!"

"You little charmer- bless you." The woman smiled, putting her arm around her. "Do you have any photos of when you were young or growing up?"

"Um, I have some that I found at my grandads house one time?" She said, "I always keep them with me, usually in my purse, but now in my iPad case."

"Could I have a peep?" Connie asked.

"Yeah sure, one sec." And the girl bounded off to get her iPad. When she came back, Louisa was clutching her iPad and some photos. She handed them to Connie and sat back down.

"Oh you were so cute!" The woman exclaimed, looking at the first photograph. It was Louisa laid on her bed smiling when she was a baby. She went through the others, noticing how thin and withdrawn she became.

"Oh this ones my favourite!" Louisa smiled fondly at the memory. The photo showed the girl holding a very small Labrador puppy.

"It was my grandads." She explained, "it was called Captain. I loved it to pieces, I used to take it out for long walks in the park everyday after school on my way home."

"Where is it now?" Connie asked.

"Grandads neighbour took it in when she found out he'd died."

Connie handed her the photos back and closed the album on her knee, checking her watch.

"It's almost 5, what do you fancy for tea, if anything?" She asked, getting up. Louisa slotted the photos into the pouch on her iPad case.

"I don't know... I'm used to being told what I'm having. And to be honest, I'm not particularly hungry. Your amazing dinner filled me right up!"

"Haha aw I'm glad." Connie smiled. "How about something light then, maybe cheese and crackers? And I've got a tub of celebrations for later when Grace gets back."

"That sounds nice. Is Grace eating with her dad?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, it's been the same routine ever since he left. For some unbeknown reason, she really loves him. Wait until she grows up..." She muttered getting up. "I'll go fix tea. Flick on the tv for me sweetheart."

Louisa turned on the TV and put on the music channel, waiting patiently for Connie. They ate contently, occasionally singing along to the songs that came on.

"Oh that reminds me, I need a lock screen for my iPad- can we take a selfie?" Louisa asked, looking at Connie.

"What on earths a "selfie" when it's at home?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know the vain women down your newsfeed that always post pictures of themselves? Yeah, the photos are selfies because it's a photo of you, taken by you." She said matter of factly.

"Alright, fair enough." Connie said. Louisa opened her iPad and flicked the camera on. Connie edged closer and they smiled.

"Oh that's perfect!" Louisa smiled when she opened it up. The woman next to her wasn't as keen.

"Dear God, I look ridiculous!" She said, "are my cheeks seriously that big? And wow, this top does not flatter me..."

"Oh give over with the weight stuff, you're fine." Louisa swatted her arm.

"Sorry sorry." She said, putting her hands up in mock defeat.

The rest of their night was spent in front of the television eating chocolates, punctuated only by Grace's return, arms laden with gifts.

"I don't want to go back to the home tomorrow." Louisa said quietly, watching as Grace muttered the words of the book she was reading.

"I don't want you to either, but with a bit of luck it'll only be for a week, max. Then you'll be back with us for good." Connie smiled, putting her arm around her.

"I hope so." Louisa sighed, resting her head gently on Connie's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**I can officially say that next chapter will be the last! :( Sad right? But I am writing some one shots based in this world so if you have any ideas, please review them! **

**i have a French test today so wish me luck and review if you can! -Sophie x**

**(P.S- loved writing this chap)**

* * *

The next day was Boxing Day, and all three of the females awoke very late. The girls were up first, Louisa going into Grace's room to read for a bit. Connie was woken by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello, Connie Beauchamp." She said as professionally as she could.

"Connie it's me, Charlie. Did I wake you?"

"No no, I've been up for hours." She said, trying to conceal a yawn.

"Good. Would it be possible for you to come in today? Just for the 12-2 shift, to cover for Ash- his daughters been arrested again."

"Again? Charlie I don't know, I did book this time off for a reason." She sighed, sitting up.

"I know, trust me I didn't want to ask you but there's no-one else to call. Tess, Fletch, Lofty, Robyn, Lily and Ethan are here but obviously Ash is otherwise engaged, Cal won't answer his damn phone and neither will Zoe. Please, Connie."

"Fine, fine. I'll be half an hour." She said, cutting him off and groaning. The woman wished she was a deeper sleeper sometimes, she really did. She pulled on her dressing gown and padded to Grace's room. She knocked before going in.

"Girls I've been called into work for a couple of hours. They're short staffed and apparently I'm the only person left." Connie said yawning and running a hand through her hair.

They looked up at her from the bed where they were reading.

"Does that mean the nanny will have to look after us?" Grace said, pulling a face.

"Don't look like that! No, you'll both have to come in with me I'm afraid, Iveta refuses to work over Christmas. Lord knows why, she doesn't even celebrate it. You can stay in the staffroom and bring something to do. The shift I'm on is when most of the other people have their lunch, so hopefully you won't be too lonely and it's only for two hours."

"Ok. Come on then you, let's get dressed. Last one to finish is a rotten egg." Louisa smiled and prodded Grace who giggled, and shot out of bed to the chair where her clothes sat.

They all parted to dress then congregated for breakfast. Once they'd filled up on cornflakes and rice crispies, the girls collected their forms of entertainment and jumped into the car.

They made their way to the ED as quickly as possible, trying not to slip and slide all over the road.

"Now I don't think they're expecting you Wheezy as I've not told them about the adoption yet, so it may come as bit of a surprise when they see you, if they recognise you- just a pre warning. I tend not to make a habit of revealing my private life unless it's necessary." Connie smiled in the mirror.

"Ok." Louisa replied as they pulled into the ED staff car park.

The three made their way inside and to reception where Noël and Louise had already spotted Louisa and looked very confused.

"Hello, will you sign me in please Noël." Connie said curtly.

"Of course. Hello again Grace," he smiled at her then looked up at Louisa "and I don't believe I recognise you." He said pleasantly, holding out his hand. "Noël Garcia. This is Louise Tyler, my fellow receptionist." He motioned to Louise.

"It's lovely to meet you both." She smiled, shaking Louise's hand.

"Are you a relative of Mrs Beauchamp's?" The woman asked curiously, obviously noticing the slight similarities.

"She will be with a bit of luck." Connie cut in. "This is Louisa Perkins, who will hopefully become my daughter, as soon as the paperwork has been signed. Now if you excuse me, I'm due on shift in 5 minutes and I need to take the girls to the staffroom. Come along you two."

Connie strode off, Grace and Louisa following close behind her.

"Nosey beggars." She muttered, opening the door to the empty staffroom and letting Grace and Louisa in.

"Make yourselves comfy, if you want a drink the glasses are above the sink, and here's some change for if you get peckish- the shops just out in reception." Connie smiled, handing Louisa about £5 in coins.

"If anyone asks who you are Louisa, just explain. They're a set of nosey gossips here but they're harmless enough I suppose. Now, I need to go get changed into my scrubs. Be good and I'll see you at 2." She said, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Bye!" They called before the door shut and they were alone.

"Do you want a drink Gracie?" Louisa asked, going to the cupboard Connie said contained the glasses.

"Do they have orange juice here?" She asked curiously.

"No idea, I'll have a root around." Louisa smiled and started to go through the cupboards whilst Grace sat down and started to read. The older girl was on her fourth cupboard when a woman's voice spoke.

"What are you doing? Are you girls lost? It's staff only in here I'm afraid." Louisa jumped and spun round to meet a small, plump, ginger haired woman holding a clipboard who was stood in the doorway.

"Oh, um, no, no we're not, we're with Connie?" Louisa stuttered.

"Connie? Oh, Mrs Beauchamp! That's interesting, I didn't know she had children." The woman said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Let me introduce myself properly, I apologise. I'm Robyn Miller, a nurse here." She moved forward and shook Louisa's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled back. "That's Grace, she's 7-" Grace waved and Robyn waved back, "and I'm Louisa Perkins, I'm 15."

"Perkins?"

"Oh, Connie's not my mum. Not yet at least, she's going through the process to adopt me though so she should be soon."

"Wow, I didn't think of the ice queen as a maternal sort of person." Robyn mused before her eyes fell on the open cupboard.

"What were you looking for when I came in by the way?" She asked.

"Orange juice. Gracie wanted to know if there was any but Connie didn't tell me where to find that." Louisa smiled sheepishly.

"We don't officially have any but I always have some in my locker. You go sit down, I'll fix it. Do you want a glass too?" Robyn asked, shuffling over to her locker and opening it.

"Oh yes please. Thankyou ever so much." Louisa said gratefully, going to sit down on the couch next to Grace. Robyn fixed the girls' drinks and one for herself. She picked them up and made her way over, just as the door opened and Tess and Fletch walked in arm in arm.

"Hey guys. Have you met Louisa and Grace?" Robyn asked, grinning. Tess looked at Fletch in confusion and his face matched her look completely.

"No I don't believe we 'av." Fletch said, walking over to them. "Lovely to meet ya girls, I'm Fletch and this is Tess."

"Hello there. Who are you two with, hm?" Tess asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

"My mummy brought us in because she had to work and the nanny wouldn't take us because she doesn't celebrate Christmas. Wheezy had to come too but it's nice having someone to keep me company." Grace spoke up, peeping her head over the top of the Frozen annual she was reading.

"I'm sorry?" Tess asked, looking at Louisa.

"What she means to say is Connie was called into work so we had to come with her as there wasn't a nanny to take us."

"You're Connie's girls?" Tess asked in surprise.

"Not quite." Robyn said knowingly, pulling a face.

"Grace is 7 and is Connie's actual daughter. She's going though the process of adopting me at the minute. And to introduce myself properly, I'm Louisa Perkins and I'm 15. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"Wow, didn't have her down as that sort of woman." Fletch grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you all the same."

"Me too." Tess said quickly.

They were soon joined by Ethan and Lily who greeted the girls warmly.

"You see, I told you they looked similar!" Ethan said triumphantly to Lily who as shocked to say the least.

The group congregated around where Louisa and Grace were sat and ate their dinners. They talked whilst they munched, about Christmas, how Connie got to know Louisa and of course, what it was like living with the wicked witch.

"She acts completely different when she's here." Louisa admitted.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. Don't think she took to us too well when she arrived." Ethan grimaced.

"She said you're all nosey gossips." Grace said matter of factly, earning a prod from Louisa and a laugh from the adults around them, except Lily of course who looked a little irritated.

"But then she said you're all harmless enough." Louisa said hastily, trying to smooth over what Grace has let slip. But she had to admit, it was quite funny.

Louisa and Robyn were in the middle of a heated checkers game with Ethan's chess board when Connie walked through the door, peeling off some rubber gloves and throwing them in the bin.

"Hey you two, are you ok?" She asked, pleasantly surprised when she saw the amount of adults crowded around them. Louisa smiled.

"Yeah we're fine. I'm just thrashing Robyn at checkers." She grinned.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed then we'll be off." She said, then her eyes scanned the doctors and nurses sat around them.

"I hope you're not interrogating my children?" Connie said sharply, her eyes becoming piercing.

"Not at all Mrs Beauchamp." Fletch smiled.

"Good. I know what you're all like." She said, glaring at them before leaving the room.

"Wow, she's not like that with us. It's pretty impressive how she can change just like that." Louisa raised her eyebrows.

"When she glares at you, ya can literally feel the temperature fall a few degrees, her stare is that cold." Fletch laughed. "She's not called "the ice queen" for nothing ya know."

"Yeah, and her rivalry with Zoe isn't helping at the minute." Tess muttered. "Where is she today anyway?"

"No idea, probably off making wedding plans somewhere. Wish I was in her shoes. Metaphorically, not those 6 inch horrors she wears everyday." Robyn sighed, making her move on the checkers board.

"Wait, did you say wedding plans?" Louisa asked, confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know? She got engaged a few days ago." Ethan smiled.

"Please tell me it was Max the porter." She grinned, crossing her fingers.

"I was indeed Max the porter, soon to become Max the partner." Tess smiled. "How did you know, did Connie tell you?"

"Yes!" The girl said triumphantly. "No it wasn't Connie. When I saw him last it was so obvious he liked her, so I was like "just ask her to marry you already!" And he was like "fine miss pushy." I'm so glad he finally asked her."

"In his little speech that he said before he proposed, his exact words were "I was told by a rather pushy girl the other day, to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now, and I thought now was the perfect time to reveal it." You must have been the pushy girl he mentioned." Lily said. They all looked at her in wonder.

"Eidetic memory." She said, tapping her head. "But I'm right though aren't I."

"Yeah." Louisa smiled.

"As always." Ethan grinned, before Connie strode though the door again, checking her phone and placing it in her handbag.

"Come on then girls, let's be off." She smiled, looking up. They collected their stuff together and went to stand ether side of Connie.

"Bye everyone, is was lovely to meet you all." Louisa beamed.

"It was lovely to meet you too, even if we didn't get to finish our game." Robyn grinned. "Until next time then?"

"Definitely. I can come back, right?" Louisa looked up at Connie.

"Of course sweetheart." She smiled back at her.

"Bye bye." Grace said and the rest of the staff said their goodbyes before turning to gossip as soon as Connie left the room. She poked her head back round the door before catching up with the girls, and hissed "Get back to work or I'll fire you all." They immediately scrambled up.

Satisfied, Connie left and met Louisa and Grace by reception.

By the time they had stopped off for some dinner at Subway, refuelled the car and driven home, it was half past 3. Louisa looked at the time displayed on her phone forlornly and sighed. Connie came over and sat next to her, iPad in hand.

"What's up?" She asked, turning on her tablet.

"I've only got 2 hours and a half before I have to go back to the home again." She said, turning on her iPad too.

"Don't think like that." Connie smiled. "Think of it as two and a half more hours spent with us, then you get a little break but then you're hopefully back full time. The glass is always half full, remember."

"I know." Louisa sighed again, "but I've loved this weekend so much I don't want it to end."

"Me neither sweetheart, but just think, there'll be plenty more Christmases we will spend together, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. Connie's phone pinged and she opened the message before pulling a face.

"What is it?" Louisa asked.

"Dear all," Connie began, "This New Years Eve, me and Max are holding a party at my house to celebrate our engagement. We'd love it if you could come along! Alcohol will be provided as well as food and a bouncy castle for the kids. Starts at 6:30, so let me know if you can make it! Zoe xx"

"Sounds awesome!" Louisa grinned.

"Hah, hardly." Connie scoffed, typing her reply.

"Parties not your thing?"

"Not at all. Loads of drunk people singing and vomiting everywhere. Feels like I'm back at work again. I'll make up some excuse, I really don't want to go."

"Awh!" The girl moaned, "it sounds like fun!"

"And I like parties too!" Grace piped up. Her mother and Louisa had completely forgotten she was in the room as she was being extremely quiet.

"Yes but I don't." Connie said firmly.

"Plllleeeeaaasssseeee?" The two girls whined simultaneously. Connie looked from Grace to Louisa and their pleading eyes before sighing deeply.

"Fine, fine. This once." She said, deleting her reply and writing another with the opposite content.

"Yes!" Louisa grinned and she high-fived Grace.

"God help me when you move in." Connie muttered, "I just find it so hard to say no to you, especially when you have Gracie backing you up too."

"We're just so irresistible." Louisa laughed.

Two hours later and Connie pulled up in Sunny Sands car park. The three got out and Connie opened the boot for Louisa so she could collect her bag.

Tessie was waiting at the door for them when they made their way over.

"Hello again Louisa! How did it go?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So good, I really didn't want to leave." Louisa sighed.

"It was a pleasure having her, and I didn't want to let her come back." Connie admitted.

"That's good to hear." Tessie smiled. "Right Lou, say goodbye to Connie and Grace, your tea's on the table."

Louisa looked at Connie and immediately she felt herself welling up, just like the last time she had to say goodbye. The teenager jumped down the steps and pulled Connie into a tight hug.

"Bye." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Bye my sweetheart. No tears remember, I'm sure this is just temporary." Connie whispered back, giving her a big squeeze before letting go. Grace leapt on her and Louisa picked her up and twirled her round, as if she was as light as a feather.

"Bye Gracie! See you soon yeah?" She said before the girl buried her head into Louisa's neck.

"See you soon Wheezy." She said.

"Look after mummy for me won't you?" The teenager whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Grace replied before Louisa set her down.

"See you both soon I hope." She said, smiling as hard as she could before walking into the house.

"I can see just how much you two have bonded this weekend, so I'll be quick with the interview." Tessie said, looking at Connie. "I'll go through it with her tomorrow and if all goes well with the paperwork, you should have an answer by the 30th."

"I can't thank you enough, honestly." Connie said, shaking her hand. "Not just for that, but for the whole thing. I've come to love her as much as I love Grace, and that's something I never thought would happen again."

"That's why I do what I do." She said simply, giving her a smile. "Goodbye Mrs Beauchamp, goodbye Grace. See you both soon."

"Goodbye Mrs Keating." Connie replied and they got back into the car. As Connie pulled out, she noticed Louisa waving from one of the windows. The mother and daughter waved back until the home was out of sight.

Later that night, when Grace had fallen asleep, Connie got out of her bed and knelt down at the side of it, her hands clasped together in prayer.

"I don't really know how to start this." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Hello there, God, this is Connie Beauchamp. I know I haven't prayed since I was younger but I thought, well, why not give old religion a try, hm? I've got nothing left to lose so why not. Tonight I'm asking you, no, PLEADING you, to give me a helping hand. I've never wanted anything more in my life than to adopt that girl, and I want you to know that. I really, really care for her and I don't know what I'd do if my application was denied."

"She's not even proper family yet but I still love her like I gave birth to her. Please, even if this means I'll have a really crap life after this, please make sure I get my girl back." Connie's voice cracked and tears started to stream down her face.

"Please."


	20. Chapter 20

**This is it! The final (and longest) chapter! It's been so lovely looking forward to your reviews and I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's subscribed, favourited and reviewed this story, it means so much to me! **

**Enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to read the footnote at the end (And review if you can!) -Sophie x**

* * *

A few days had passed since Louisa was dropped back off at the home, and Connie was on edge. She hadn't received any texts from the girl at all since they parted, and today is the day she's meant to have her answer as to wether she could keep her for good or not.

The woman checked her phone at least 3 times a minute, sighing impatiently when no new messages came up on the screen. She did all she could to take her mind off of it, but nothing worked.

Connie cleaned the house from top to bottom, cleared the fresh snow from her driveway (with no help at all from Grace who just threw it everywhere), playing games and reading with her daughter, and making them some dinner. But still, there was only one thought whirring round her brain- will the answer be yes or no?

It was soon 8pm and Connie still hadn't heard a thing. Grace was now getting anxious too.

"When will they call mummy?" She asked, leaping on the sofa.

"I don't know darling, soon I hope." Her mother sighed, twirling her phone round and round in her fingers.

All of a sudden, it started to vibrate and make a noise. Connie whipped it the right way round and smiled at the caller ID- FaceTime Audio with Louisa.

"Hey sweetheart, everything ok?" She grinned, placing the phone to her ear.

"It's more than ok!" She squealed, "it's a yes! I can come home with you for good!"

"Oh my goodness thank The Lord for that!" Connie cried, feeling at once all the dread leave from her heart as she sunk back into the sofa. "When can I come pick you up?" She asked, wasting no time.

"I don't know, I'll put Tessie on." The girl replied, and Connie could tell by her voice that she too was grinning.

"Hello Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Hi, sorry I haven't been able to contact you until now, we've had a powercut and it's been pretty hectic." She apologised.

"No worries, it's fine." Connie smiled. "So, the all important question- when can I bring Louisa home?"

"Well I've had the paperwork sorted out already so that's all in order, and she seems very eager and raring to go."

"Of course I am!" Louisa said in the background, causing Connie to smile.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Tessie asked and Louisa whooped.

"That's perfect." Connie said, giving Grace that all important thumbs up.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at around 10?"

"Great! Goodbye Mrs Keating."

"Goodbye Connie."

The line went dead and Connie threw her phone on the table before turning to face her daughter.

"Guess who's coming home with us for good tomorrow?" Connie smiled, a big, true, genuine smile. Grace leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Just in time for Zoe's party!" The girl grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Her mother exclaimed. "How about we go clothes shopping tomorrow to get a new dress?"

"Yes please! A really pretty one, and one for Wheezy too?"

"Of course." She smiled.

The next morning the mother and daughter were up and ready to go at 9 o'clock, Connie having already given Louisa's room a tidy. Neither of them could sit still whilst they waited for the clock to get to half past nine, signalling their time of departure.

Louisa was already on the steps at the home when Connie and Grace got there, despite the fact they were 15 minutes early. The girl had a large bin bag and satchel at her feet, and she was waving manically, trying not to catch Tessie who was stood behind her.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed, jumping down the steps and into Connie's arms.

"Me too." The woman grinned.

"Louisa, go put your stuff in the car, I need to talk to Connie for a minute." Tessie said, looking to Connie. "If that's ok, of course?"

"Yeah that's fine. Gracie, go help her- the cars unlocked." She smiled as they went into the house and to Tessie's office.

"Now, just a few legal things- her name will still be Perkins for the time being. I suggest you talk to her and see if she wants to change it to Beauchamp at some point." The house mistress said. She slid a plastic wallet over the table.

"These are Louisa's updated documents- her birth certificate, passport, EHIC card etc. I have a copy of all them but you have the originals here."

"Another thing is visits. I'll be coming to your home in a few weeks to check everything is in order, then again a few months after, then once more. After that, I'll only be here for questions or concerns- my contact information is in that packet. She'll be continuing at her old school where they have been told about her adoption and the circumstances. And I believe that's everything." Tessie finished, standing up. Connie did too and slipped the wallet into her handbag. Together they made their way out to the car park where Louisa and Grace were racing to and from the wall.

"Be careful you two, it is a car park remember." Connie smiled and the two girls ran over.

"Time for you to go now Louisa. I'll be coming to see you in a few weeks." Her house mistress smiled and the girl went to hug her.

"Thankyou for everything." She said before pulling away and standing next to Connie.

"You couldn't be more welcome. Stay safe now."

"I will." She smiled and they all got into the car.

"Bye!" Louisa called as they sped away.

"Right, we'll go home and drop your things off then we're going to do a spot of light dress shopping for Zoe's party tonight, that is if you still want to go?" Connie asked, looking in her top mirror.

"Of course I do!" Louisa grinned.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd say no." Connie chuckled as they made their way home.

Once they had hauled her stuff up to her room, the trio set off to the nearest clothes shop for a dress each.

After an hour of oohing and aah-ing, they were in the changing room trying on their chosen items, trying to decide which to buy. Connie and Grace were in one cubicle, and Louisa in the next, getting changed back into her normal clothes as she had already decided on her dress.

"How about this one Lou?" Connie called, pulling the curtain. Louisa opened hers too clutching a light blue, knee length dress with a bow to one side.

"Wow, that looks great!" Louisa said, open mouthed. Connie was wearing a long, elegant black dress which cut at one side, just above her right knee. The neckline was very low and it came with some thin, gold necklaces that brought the whole look together, along with a thin, gold buckled belt that fit her slim waist perfectly.

"Are you sure it doesn't look too, well, revealing?" She said, pulling a face in the full length mirror next to her, smoothing down the material at her sides.

"Yeah but in a good way." Louisa said, going up to her and pulling the fabric down by her shoulders. "You might catch a few eyes." She winked.

"I doubt it, it's mostly work that's going and I'm positive none of them like me." She laughed before turning round.

"Gracie, have you tried that dress on yet?"

"Nearly." Came her muffled voice, "I think I'm a bit stuck."

"I'll help her." Said Louisa, going over to the cubicle and pulling the curtain slightly so she could get in. There she found Grace with a mound of dress stuck on her head.

"Goodness Gracie!" Louisa grinned, watching as the girl tried to pull the dress off of her head.

"Wheezy? Help mee." She wailed.

"Come here." She grinned, easing off the dress to reveal the little girl's flushed face. "You put your head through this hole, here- NOT the hole for your arm." Louisa said smiling, opening it for her and pulling it over her head properly.

"There you go."

Grace smiled as she put her arms through the holes and pulled it down.

"Go show mummy." Louisa said, pulling the curtain back. Connie was sat on the seats in the middle of the changing room, pulling on a pair of rather high, black heels. She looked up.

"Ooh, don't you look beautiful, hm?" Connie laughed, watching Grace as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Can I have it?" She asked.

"Of course! Go get changed then we'll pick you out some shoes."

Soon enough, each of them had a dress and some shoes for later that evening, as well as a bag each for Connie and Louisa, and they paid then went home. Louisa went to unpack her things whilst Connie ironed their dresses. Once she had finished, the mother took each item of clothing and placed them on each door, leaving Louisa's until last. Her door was closed, so she knocked.

"Come in."

Connie opened the door to find the girl sat on her bed, arranging her books in alphabetical order.

"I'm going to hang your dress on your door until later so it doesn't get creased." She smiled, hooking it on the top of the wood. After thinking for a minute, Connie went to sit down next to Louisa.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." She said. "Your surname will stay as Perkins for now, but I was wondering if you wanted to change it to Beauchamp? Or maybe hyphenate it?" Connie asked, looking at the girl who looked down.

"You don't have to of course, it's just a thought." She said quickly. Louisa looked deep in thought.

"Think about it sweetheart, take as long as you need." Connie said placing a hand on her shoulder before getting up. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes- pepper omelette ok?"

"Yeah thanks. Can I have ham too?"

"Sure. I'll call you when it's done."

At 4 o'clock, they started to get ready. Connie got a shower first, followed by Louisa then Grace. Connie then dried and styled their hair at her dressing table- Grace's bouncy and curly over her shoulders, and Louisa's straight and tucked behind her ears. Louisa proceeded to do Connie's hair. She curled it and put it up in a bun, leaving a strand of hair either side of her face that she then twisted and pinned up.

Next was make up- not much so for Grace, but still her mother dabbed a bit of blusher on either of her cheeks to make her smile. Connie went for the little but effective look, whereas Louisa just put on some mascara and eyeshadow and had done with it.

Then they parted to get dressed and congregated in the living room a short while after.

"You both look amazing." Connie smiled widely.

"I think this is a selfie moment." Louisa giggled, grabbing her iPad off of the coffee table and turning on the camera. "Say cheese!"

The three huddled together and posed, laughing.

Then it was time to go. They all got into the taxi that had been pre-ordered and set off, hoping to avoid any leftover ice that Connie had missed on the driveway as they drove to just outside of Holby, and into an estate full off large houses, though not as grand as Connie's. The driver pulled up outside the only house that was lit up with fairy lights and the sounds of music and chatter that wafted through the air.

Connie paid and she and the girls made their way inside, catching Zoe at the door. It was only quarter to 7 but the house was already thriving.

"Connie! Grace! I'm so glad you could make it. And you look GREAT!" She exclaimed, holding a large wine glass in one hand and hugging her with the other, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Zoe you remember Louisa don't you?" Connie said, moving to the side so they could see each other.

"Yes yes I do! I thought we'd see each other again." She winked, pulling her into a slightly tipsy hug too.

"Congratulations by the way!" Louisa smiled as Max came over and slid his hand around her waist.

"Thanks miss pushy." He winked at her, and she laughed.

"Help yourself to food and drink in the kitchen, and there's a bouncy castle outside Grace if you want to have a go." Zoe smiled. "I'll catch up with you later!" She said as another wave of people entered the house. "Molly! Nice to see you, and Terence too!"

Connie shuffled her way into the kitchen, followed by the two girls. It was full of her work colleagues, both old and new and they greeted her as she entered.

"Connie! Nice to see you again." Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Elliot Hope holding a small glass of lager.

"Elliot!" She exclaimed, hugging him quickly. "How are you?"

"Not bad, not bad." He smiled, looking at the two girls.

"Now as far as I can remember, you only had little Grace at one point." He smiled, looking down at her. "How are you pet?"

"I'm ok thankyou." She said sweetly.

"And who might you be?" He asked, looking at Louisa. Many other members of Darwin and Keller ward came to stand round them.

"Everyone, this is Louisa. She's my adopted daughter of about-" she said, checking her watch, "8 and a half hours, not that it's any of your businesses." She muttered under her breath, but she was trying to be civil.

"Oh, congratulations!" He said, patting Louisa on the shoulder. She looked a little bewildered.

"Wheezy, this is Elliot Hope- I used to work with him before I moved to the ED. That's Colette- she's a director of nursing services, though I heard you're leaving us soon?..." She introduced the people around her before coming to the last one.

"And this is Guy Self. He's a neurosurgeon but he's also our CEO." She finished, and Guy shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Louisa."

"I'm going to get a drink sweetheart, do you want anything?" Connie asked, looking out the window quickly at Grace who was playing with one of the other young girls.

"White wine?" She asked hopefully.

"Nice try. Your limit is small, small being the operative word, Malibu and coke, otherwise I'll get into trouble." Connie swatted her good-naturedly.

"Fine, that'll have to do." Louisa sighed, but she grinned. As the evening went on, Louisa found herself feeling more and more comfortable with the amount of people and noise (though the Malibu and cokes probably helped with that).

Connie also relaxed more thanks to some red wine, much to the amazement of her colleagues around her. Cal had had his eye on her since she walked through the door, watching her from afar. Ethan and Robyn, who he was stood with, looked at him open mouthed.

"Cal, please no." Robyn said, following his gaze. "Not the boss."

"She does look pretty but Cal, come on." Ethan said a little distracted, his eyes following Lily's every move.

"You little hypocrite." Cal said, punching his brother on the arm. "It's obvious you fancy the pants off Lily."

"I do not!" He retorted. "And she's wearing a dress, idiot."

"Anyway, Connie's hot as hell and you know it. Especially in that dress. Damn." Cal sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and go talk to her then!" Robyn said, shoving him in her direction. He composed himself, undid one of the buttons on his shirt, and strode over to her.

"Evening boss." He said smoothly, stood behind her.

"Don't call me boss Cal, it's Mrs Beauchamp and you know it." She said smoothly, turning round.

"Don't I..." He muttered. "How was your Christmas?"

"Great thanks. Yours?" She asked politely.

"Not too bad. Got a new 3D TV and the newest iPad. Beat that." He grinned childishly.

"Oh well, I got an album full of childhood photos, some perfume, a lovely little ornament..." She pretended to think. "Oh yeah, and a daughter."

Cal spluttered the beer he was drinking.

"What?!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You heard me, I said a daughter." She replied calmly.

"You mean to say you're pregnant?!" He looked puzzled at her stomach then at the glass in her hand.

"Yes Dr Knight, I'm pregnant and I'm knocking back the red like there's no tomorrow." She said sarcastically. "Dear God, don't get a job on maternity will you. No you genius, I adopted her."

"Wow. Didn't expect that." He said. "Is she here now?"

"She's with Grace outside. My other daughter." She said slowly when she saw his blank face. To be quite honest, he was more interested in her figure hugging dress and the low neckline than her Christmas but he went along with it anyway.

"There." She pointed at a teenager and a younger girl, play fighting on the bouncy castle. "That's Louisa and Grace."

"Aw. Cute." He smiled before looking back at her.

Good lord, she looked beautiful, Cal thought. Her eyes glittered as they looked up at him expectantly.

"Cal? Earth to Doctor Knight!" She said, clicking her fingers and drawing him from his trance.

"Hm?"

"Was there anything else you wanted? Zoe and Max are calling everyone outside." She motioned to the window where everyone was congregating outside.

He was about to say something when he stopped himself. "No, no. Come on, let's go."

They made their way outside and over to where Zoe and Max were stood next to the bouncy castle. Louisa and Grace made their way to Connie and listened as Zoe began to talk.

"Well I've lost count of the amount of glasses of wine I've had tonight, and that punch is lethal so I probably won't remember any of this tomorrow-" everyone laughed, "and I probably won't make much sense right now either, but I just wanted to say thank you for coming, and thank you to my beautiful fiancée for everything." She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. The crowd "awh-ed" and Grace pretended to vomit.

As the countdown began until midnight, Louisa suddenly stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her new mother's ear- "I've thought about it. Can I be Louisa Beauchamp please?"

Connie's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as she pulled her daughters into a hug.

"Of course you can. Anything for my beautiful girls." She whispered back as the countdown got to one and everyone toasted their glasses.

"Happy New Year!" They shouted, clapping and laughing and kissing. A now slightly drunk Ethan was stood next to Lily, and when the clock struck 12 he turned to her and kissed her right on the lips. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away and Cal wolf whistled at them, starting on the shots that were being brought round. Connie looked down at her two, smiling girls.

"To a new, happier beginning." Connie toasted, and Louisa and Grace clinked their glass and juice carton with their mothers' and repeated after her- "to a new beginning."

* * *

**So there we have it! HOWEVER I will be writing some one shots for this story with Louisa in them, and updating them every Sunday. If you have any prompts, do let me know! Thankyou all so much, it's been a pleasure writing for you- and look out for my other fics!**


	21. One-Shot 1

**Without this intro, this is 3,992 words long so I hope you don't mind! And to all those Cal/Connie shippers out there- I am so, so sorry XD I really don't ship it at all :( **

**So here it is- My first one shot for this story! If you have any prompts to do with this little world, please do let me know! I will be updating every Sunday with a one shot so you have that to look forward to :D**

**I hope you enjoy and please review if you can! Thanks for all the support, -Sophie x**

* * *

Sometime around 2am, the party began to disperse. Ordered taxi's lined Zoe's street as very drunk people staggered over to them, often clinging to each other for support.

Connie and her daughters waited on the front steps for their ride home, watching as Connie's colleagues stumbled around them. Ethan and a now drunk Lily clambered into a cab together, followed by Tess and Fletch whom Connie didn't even realise were there. Fletch's face was slightly smudged with lipstick, so the clinical lead assumed they'd been hiding out in one of the bedrooms...

Cal appeared at the door behind Zoe, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous." He said smoothly, easing past Louisa who was holding a very sleepy Grace in her arms.

"Don't state the obvious Dr Knight, leave that for work." Connie said, unamused. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to take any sleazy comments, especially now as she had her girls with her.

"Hey hey, don't be like that baby." Cal swayed, gently pushing a finger to her startled lips. She shoved him away, making Louisa jump and Cal fall off the steps.

"What the hell Connie?" He hissed, brushing mud off of his trainers.

"It's Mrs Beauchamp, WHAT do I keep telling you?" She said irritated, "and I didn't want you touching me."

"I'd never ever hurt you during sex boss. Well, not deliberately anyway." He slurred with a wicked grin, staggering towards her at an alarming rate. Connie took a few steps back in fear, but before he could get to her, Louisa had put Grace down gently round the corner and was now stood in front of Connie with a face like thunder.

"You lay one finger on her and it will be the last thing you ever do." Louisa snarled menacingly.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do little girl?" He laughed before moving towards Connie again, lunging over Louisa's head to grab at her. "Come to me Connie, you know you want it!"

"You asked for it, dickhead." Louisa hissed before shoving into him with full force, sending him flying and into Zoe's flower bed. "Nobody hurts my family." She said with finality, rubbing her hands and spitting on him."And it's MRS BEAUCHAMP TO YOU." She yelled.

The teenager turned around to find her mother sat on one of the bottom steps in the house, hunched over with tears streaming down her face. She had her hands over her ears and was breathing rapidly- all the signs of a panic attack.

"Connie?" She said, going over to her and placing her hand on hers, moving it gently from her ear.

"Mum, it's me, Louisa. It's ok, he's gone, he can't hurt you." She said soothingly, putting her arm around her. "Breathe slowly for me, in one two three and out one two three, just like you told me." Louisa said softly, rubbing her back and feeling the alarming jut of her spine as she did so. Connie did as she was told until her breathing was back to normal.

"I just thought... All I could see... My father..." She sobbed, her hands now over her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop the crying. A loud beeping of a horn was heard outside, and Louisa saw it was their taxi.

"Hey, you're safe with me, I promise. I'll batter anyone that tries to hurt you." Louisa grinned and Connie smiled slightly. "Come on, our taxi's here. I'll grab Grace and we'll get off, yeah?"

"Yes." Her mother smiled, standing up and swaying slightly on her feet.

"Just the drink." She muttered, grabbing her handbag and making her way to the taxi, looking round her for any sight of Cal. Louisa picked up a sleeping Grace and followed close behind her, watching as she wiped her face with the back of her hand and strode confidently towards the taxi. What Louisa failed to realise however, was that despite the fact Connie said it was the drink making her sway, she walked in a perfectly straight line, upright like she usually would.

All too soon, the holiday season was over, and it was back to normal life. Connie went back to work, Grace went back to boarding school (after many tears at the train station and promises of long phone calls every week) and Louisa returned to her school too, to try and catch up on the work she'd missed as part of her A-level course.

"I've got to stay behind Mondays for Literature, Tuesdays for R.E, Wednesdays for Biology and Thursdays for History until I've caught up with everyone else." Louisa said over her toast. It was a few weeks after the start of term and her and Connie were sat at the table, though her mother was working rather than eating.

"You need to eat something before you go." Louisa said, looking at her. The woman looked up before glancing at the clock and cursing.

"Shit, I can't sweetheart I'm going to be late." She said, quickly gathering her papers together and shoving them in her bag.

"If you're not gonna eat here then at least take these with you?" Her eldest daughter proposed, handing her a packet of Belvita breakfast biscuits from the cupboard. She thought for a second before taking them and shoving them too into her bag where she would completely forget about them.

"Fair enough. Right I'm off. Have a nice day and be good." Connie smiled, kissing her on the cheek as the girl followed her to the front door.

"I always am." She replied, watching her mother trot to the car and climb in.

"Don't forget to lock up!" Connie called as she reversed out of the driveway.

"I won't!" Louisa called back before waving and shutting the door.

It was like that most mornings. They'd rise at 6:30am, Connie would shower, dress and do her hair and make-up whilst Louisa opened all the blinds and curtains, then they'd meet in the kitchen for breakfast. Louisa would eat, Connie wouldn't. Then the clinical lead would leave for about 7:45, her daughter always there to wave her off. She would then go get dressed, gather her things and set off at 8, arriving at school for a prompt 8:30 to meet her friends Amy and Charlie by the main entrance.

On that particular day, Louisa had a free for both of her last lessons, so she sat in the common room alone, catching up on her Literature homework. Her teacher was very understanding and took the time to sort out extra revision materials for her, which the girl was very grateful for as Shakespeare wasn't the easiest playwright to understand.

She looked up as the sound of high heels approached her. It was Mrs Peters, one of the office workers.

"Louisa? Grab your stuff and come with me pet, there's someone on the phone for you." She said, her smile faltering. Immediately the girl felt her stomach turn.

"Who is it?" She asked, swallowing deeply as she followed the receptionist to the office.

"A Dr Hanna? She says she works with your mother."

"Zoe?" Louisa asked, confused. She took the phone that Mrs Peters was holding and answered.

"Zoe? What is it?"

"Hey Lou, it's your mum- she collapsed about half an hour ago. She's just come round now and said I had to phone you but you didn't pick up your mobile." Zoe's voice, for once unwelcome, filled her ear. She fumbled for her phone before realising there were 4 missed calls from the hospital.

"Crap, sorry. We're not allowed to check it in school really." She said, looking over to where the adults were seated.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about that. Well, I've managed to get to you now. How much longer do you have until school ends?" The doctor asked.

"Um, about 15 minutes."

"Can you put me back on to the woman I spoke to before please love?" Zoe said, and Louisa motioned for Mrs Peters to take the phone.

"Yes? Ok. Oh. Oh yeah, that's fine. You? Ok, ok thanks. Blue? Oh, black ok, I'll keep a look out. Ok Dr Hanna, bye now." She put the phone down and looked at Louisa.

"Because there's only 15 minutes left, I'm going to let you leave early to see your mum. Dr Hanna said she's on her way to pick you up now, so look out for her. She's in a black Corsa."

"Ok." Louisa replied, looking out of the widow and absentmindedly chewing on her fingernails with nerves. Zoe pulled up 10 minutes later and got out. She came into the entrance and asked for Louisa who came running down the steps.

"Oh my god Zoe, is she ok? What happened?" The teenager asked quickly.

"Sh, it's ok, I'll tell you on the way. Come on." She smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the car. They got strapped in and set off. Louisa was pretty sure Zoe was over the speed limit, but at that moment, she couldn't care less.

"She was with a patient when she had to go stand outside. Complained that she was feeling lightheaded, but before she got to the doors she collapsed on the floor." Zoe said, simply, swerving an oncoming bike with such force that they were both thrown sideways.

"Do you know why yet?"

"Sent some bloods to be analysed and did some tests before I came for you, so we should have the results when we get there."

They spent the rest of the short journey in silence, Louisa trying not to have a panic attack and Zoe trying to figure out why she collapsed.

Once they got to the hospital, they both leapt out and walked in as fast as they could, bypassing reception and going straight to cubicles. They walked past the open ones and instead went to the side room where Louisa had been treated the day she arrived. There, the girl found her mother, deathly pale and attached to many bleeping machines.

"Mum!" She said, going straight over to her and giving her a gentle hug.

"Hello sweetheart." She said, voice sounding weak and shaky. "Nice day?"

"Not really, but way better than yours by the looks of things." She smiled, pulling up the chair and sitting down, clutching Connie's hand. As she did so, Robyn walked in, clutching some papers.

"Hey Louisa, nice to see you again." She beamed before handing Zoe the contents of her hand. She thanked her then read through them.

"Right Connie, these are the results of the tests I ran whilst you were unconscious- you know, the usual- bloods, U's and E's etc. What they're telling me is that for someone of your height and age, you are very undernourished. There isn't enough of vitamins A or C in your system, you're not getting enough protein and you're severely anaemic." Zoe reeled off, looking at Connie and raising her eyebrow. "And just by looking at you, I can tell why."

"Yes yes I know, I'm not eating enough." She said weakly, trying to sit up. "But I just don't have the time."

"If that really is the problem then I think I'm going to talk to Guy about working hours. When I was clinical lead, I found each day pretty hectic too- needed a large glass of white at the end of each one. " She smiled. Connie didn't seem so convinced.

"Zoe I've been doing fine with working these hours, I'm not behind in anything." She protested, glaring up at her. "There's no need to cut them."

"If Guy agrees and you refuse to co-operate, I'm pretty sure he'll demote you." Zoe said sharply which shocked Connie into silence. Even Robyn's eyes widened. "And as for "doing fine"- would you really be attached to all these wires if you were "fine"?"

"I'm not going without a fight." The clinical lead said icily, not breaking eye contact and gently folding her arms across her chest. The doctor looked at Louisa, sighing.

"Robyn, will you take Louisa for a drink whilst I talk some sense into my stubborn patient please." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Come on, we can finish that checkers game if you like- I kept it to one side for you." Robyn smiled as Louisa stood up.

"Be good." The girl smiled, tapping her mother on the hand.

"Don't tell me what to do." She grumbled, but with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Robyn and Louisa left the room and went to the staffroom where Cal was sat drinking a cup of coffee. Louisa saw him as soon as she walked in, and halted. He froze too, neither of them saying a word. Robyn looked from Cal to Louisa, feeling very confused.

"Um, what am I missing here?" She asked.

"That man tried to assault my mother." Louisa said quietly, giving him her best death stare.

"What?!" The nurse exclaimed, looking at Cal for an explanation.

"I was drunk for gods sake, I had no idea what I was doing."

"You lunged at her and said "Come on Connie, I know you want it."" She half shouted, face going red with anger.

"Thought there was a reason Mrs Beauchamp was completely avoiding you recently." Robyn mused, 'but still, that's completely inappropriate Cal. Have you apologised?"

"Apologise? Did you see what the woman was wearing? She was asking for it." He said bitterly.

"YOU," Louisa shouted, "MAKE ME SICK. PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON RAPE CULTURE EXISTS."

"Louisa..." The nurse warned, "keep your voice down."

"NO!" She shouted, hot, angry tears now spilling down her cheeks. "NO-ONE IS EVER ASKING FOR RAPE, EVER. HOW CAN THEY BE WHEN THEY'RE TOO YOUNG TO EVEN REALISE WHAT IT IS." She finished, running out of the staffroom and to the toilets. This time, it was both Robyn and Cal who were confused.

"What did that last bit mean?" Cal asked. "Connie's older than me!"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to try find out." Robyn muttered, she too leaving the room and making her way to the toilets. She went in and heard the girl crying immediately.

"Louisa? It's me, it's Robyn. Will you come out please?" She asked, knocking on the cubicle door gently.

"Are you alone?" Louisa replied.

"Yes, I promise you."

The door unlocked and opened. Louisa walked out, her eyes bloodshot, holding a handful of toilet paper.

"Hey. Come here." Robyn whispered as she pulled her into a hug. "What was all that about, hm?"

"Cal, he tried to touch mum at Zoe's party." She sobbed, clutching at the nurse's scrubs.

"I gathered that, but that was that comment about at the end? "How can they be when they're too young to know what it is"?" Robyn asked. The girl tried to stop crying.

"When I was younger, my dad, he- he came into my room a lot and- well, you can probably guess." She sniffled. "I was too young to realise what he was doing at the time."

"Oh Lou." Robyn inhaled, looking at her. "I'm so sorry, I- I had no idea."

"It's fine, most people don't. The only people that do know are Connie, social services and my houseparents back at the home."

"Come on, I'll kick Cal out of the staffroom if you want so we can go get a drink, and calm down properly." Robyn smiled. She led her back to the room, but Cal had already gone. Louisa just hoped it was back to work and not to her mum.

They sat and finished their game, Louisa whooping with glee and Robyn groaning at the result, just as Zoe came back.

"She's been severely ticked off has your mother." Zoe smiled disapprovingly. "I've told her to sort herself out, if not for herself then for you and Grace. That gave her the motivation she needed I think. You can go back to her now if you like, but she's fast asleep."

"I'll go." She said immediately, getting up. "Before Robyn bursts into tears because she lost to a teenager."

"Hey you, don't go broadcasting it!" She swatted her with the board before putting it back in the box. "I'll come see you later, yeah?"

"Ok. How longs mum gonna be in for?" Louisa asked Zoe before she left.

"Just overnight I should think. We've put a fluid and nutrients line into her so she should be good to go by the morning. She can just take the necessary medication at home after that." Zoe smiled.

"Oh good. She looks too frail in that hospital bed." The girl sighed.

"She is frail at the minute love, but she'll get stronger as time goes on, don't worry." The doctor said softly, rubbing her arm and winking at her as she passed her and made her way back to cubicles.

"See you Robyn." Louisa smiled as she left the staffroom and went back to her mother. She found her sound asleep, so she sat on the chair next to her. The girl watched her chest rise and fall for a while before she drifted off, woken only once when Connie's phone went off on her bedside lap. Louisa hadn't even realised it was there, and so moved it to the bedside table.

She did inadvertently see the message on the screen, and was rather intrigued as to what it said-

Unknown Number-

"Hello, I'm Melanie. You're Connie, right? Social services gave me your number and said I could contact you. This may come as bit of a shock but I've just recently found out that-" Then the message cut off.

Damn, she thought, it was just getting interesting. Reluctantly, the girl set the phone down again and sighed before falling asleep again.

"Wheezy? Lou, wake up!" Came the low moans of her mothers voice. Louisa awoke to her mother sat up in her bed, looking at her in disbelief.

"It's half past 9! How long have you been there for?" She asked.

"Um, all night." She replied, yawning and stretching.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"Didn't want to leave you." Louisa shrugged, smiling.

Connie sighed before hitting the call button. Zoe came in looking very disgruntled.

"Zoe? You weren't down on the rota for today?"

"Trust me I don't want to be here on a Saturday, but because you're now a patient, we needed someone to step up as clinical lead for the time being, so I was called in." She said, checking her monitor and shining the flashlight in her eyes.

"Zoe, Zoe my eyesights fine. And I do apologise for the inconvenience." Connie said, her voice taking on a bitter tone.

"Good, I'm so glad. What was it you wanted?"

"To know when I can leave."

"Well your iron levels gone up and you look much better. Give it another hour or so then I'll check you over again then you can go. Ok?" The consultant asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would rather skip the extra hour but ok, fine."

"Good. See you in an hour."

Zoe strode out leaving Connie and Louisa alone.

"Want me to get you anything for breakfast?" The teenager asked.

"No no I'm-" Connie began automatically before noticing her daughters raised eyebrows.

"-actually, a breakfast bar would be nice." She corrected herself as Louisa smiled and stood up.

"Will be back in a minute. Oh, you got a message last night, I'd check it if I were you." She smiled and walked out.

The girl bought a breakfast bar for Connie and a pack of chocolate Belvita biscuits for herself. Honey caught her by surprise when she asked her to pick one of her beloved cards so she could read it for her.

"Um, uh, ok." Louisa hesitated before the choosing one the light shone off. She read it out.

"The Star."

"Ooh." Honey said excitedly, "I don't get many people pickin' that one. It means you're really good all round, always there for those who need you. Judging by what I've seen so far I'd say that's pretty true." The barista beamed.

"Great, um, thanks for that." Louisa said quickly, "but I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye babes, keep shinin'!"

The teenager went back to the side room and opened the door.

"They didn't have any chocolate ones so got you a boring cherry-" she stopped when she realised she wasn't listening.

"Woo hoo? Earth to mum? Come in mum?" She said, going over to her. Her head immediately snapped to face her.

"Sorry sweetheart, was in a world of my own there. What did you get me sorry?"

"A cherry one, all the chocolate ones had gone. What was the text about?" She asked, handing her the bar.

"Family thing. Quite surreal actually..." She said, opening the bar slowly.

"Cool. Anyway take your time with that- you don't have to eat it all in one go remember, it'll take time for your body to adjust."

"Yes doctor." Her mother said sarcastically before starting to nibble. Half way through the bar though, her face paled and she gipped loudly, motioning to the cardboard trays underneath the bedside table. Louisa grabbed one and shoved it under her mouth as she vomited into it.

"It's ok, it's ok." Louisa said soothingly, rubbing her back. She knocked the call button with her other hand and waited for Zoe. She walked in to Connie bringing up the last few mouthfuls.

"What happened here?!" She asked incredulously.

"I-" Louisa started but her mother interrupted.

"I asked Lou to get me something for breakfast, but evidently my body doesn't want it."

"Probably just because you're on the nutrients line. I'll take it out now you feel up to eating." Zoe said, calling over a nurse to help her.

Once they were done, the doctor did her assessment and gave her the all clear. Connie changed back into her normal clothes and waited for her medication.

"You're to take 2 iron tablets a day for this week, then one a day after that until I say to stop. Also, you're to take one of these each morning too." Zoe said, handing her two plastic containers full of tablets.

"God I feel like a druggie." She muttered, putting them in her bag and closing it.

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's it. Take it easy Connie, I mean it. You'll feel weaker than usual for a bit but it'll wear off. Take care." Zoe called as Connie sighed and walked off, leaving Louisa dithering.

"Keep an eye on her for me?" The doctor asked and the girl nodded. "Give her a lecture if you think she needs it, she might listen to you." Zoe winked.

"I will. Bye Zoe, tell Max I said hi." Louisa smiled before walking away.

"I will." She called after her.

Connie rested the whole weekend. It wasn't like she had much choice in the matter really, she was too weak to do any housework and her brain was too pre-occupied with what Zoe had told her to get on with any work. So Louisa did a bit of cleaning here and there and made them both their meals, before joining her mother on the couch.

They spent the remainder of Saturday and the whole of Sunday relaxing. They watched a few films and TV shows, caught up on Strictly Come Dancing (much to Louisa's distaste) and Connie even helped her daughter with her biology homework.

"Label the parts of the digestive system." Connie read out. "Hah, nursery stuff." She scoffed before going through it all with Louisa, much to her bewilderment.

There weren't many perks of having a doctor as a mother, but this was certainly one of them! The girl thought as she looked up at her mother, eyes full of admiration. They were met by hers, full of nothing but love.


	22. One Shot 2

**Hey guys! Here's your next one shot- and my personal favourite so far! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review if possible! -Sophie x**

**(P.S- I've started a new fic called "The ED go down under" which I suggest you go check out :D, also last nights episode was SO GOOD! Cannot WAIT for next weeks 3)**

* * *

"Oh Christ." Connie muttered, checking the time on her dashboard. She was in the car on the way to work- very, very late.

She pulled into the car park as quickly as she could and got out. But before she could move any further, a dark shadow loomed over her.

"Mrs Beauchamp, I just wanted to ask you after our drinks last night, where I stand?"

It was Cal. She sighed impatiently and slammed her car door shut.

"In the car park. In my way." She said shortly before shoving past him and into the entrance of her beloved ED.

"Connie, Guy wants to see you-" Tess said, coming up to her as soon as she walked in.

"Tess I'm really busy." Connie replied, signing herself in with Noel at reception and going through to her office.

"Yes I know but he needs to talk to you about something-"

"I'll phone him now." She snapped, going into her office and slamming the door with a sigh. She went over to her desk and unpacked her bag. She checked her phone before putting it in the draw, to find there was a text from Louisa-

"Hey mum, we've got a half day today so I'll be home for 12:30. If you're lucky I might do some housework ;) -Lou x"

She smiled and typed a quick reply. "Hey sweetheart, ok. Don't use the hob and make sure you keep the door locked. (If you're going to do some cleaning, giving the kitchen a vacuum would be most appreciated!) -Mum x"

It still seemed slightly surreal that she could now end her texts with "mum" rather than "Connie", and it made her smile every time.

She turned it off and locked it in her top drawer before logging onto her computer. The clinical lead then checked her emails before placing her stethoscope round her neck, and going out onto the shop floor, ready to save some lives.

Half her shift went by and she had decided that this day could not get any worse. She'd been stuck with a burst colonoscopy bag, she'd had a charming young man leer at her whilst she treated his head injury, stared in horror at her shirt as a drunk girl threw up on it, and almost screamed in frustration at the nurses' incompetence in that ED.

She went back to her office for a very late dinner at 1:30, nibbling daintily on a chicken salad sandwich and ready salted crisps. She checked her phone and found another text from her daughter.

"How's your day going? Have hoovered kitchen, living room and hall, and tidied them up too -Lou x"

"You're a little star. Having a crap day, don't think it could get any worse if I'm being honest. Looking forward to what this afternoon has in store! :/ -Mum x"

The teenager replied quickly. "I know ;) oh no! :( Hope it gets better, maybe you'll get a charming male patient with a thing for snappy consultants? -Lou x"

Connie laughed out loud. "Oh that would make my day better! And I'm not snappy, I'm just... Strict. I'll keep an eye out in reception ;) I've got to go, apparently I'm needed for a "foreign object removal"... *please come save me now* -Mum x"

"Ok, don't have too much fun! -Lou x"

Connie locked her phone back in the draw and followed Ethan who'd come to find her. He grimaced as he opened the curtain to reveal a teenage boy laid on his side.

"Right this is Tom Travers, 16, has a foreign object stuck up his... Anus..." Ethan said, swallowing and looking at Connie who just rolled her eyes.

"Right Tom I'm Mrs Beauchamp. Do you know what item is stuck?" She asked, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

The boy mumbled something incomprehensible, face going red.

"What was that?"

"An action man..." He muttered.

Connie inwardly sighed. "Right, this is going to feel uncomfortable." She said before starting to remove the action figure, trying not to gip.

After her incident with the teenage boy, Connie went on to treat a woman who couldn't stop quarrelling with her husband, a teenage girl who turned out to be pregnant, and, the most joyous case of the day; a man with bad incontinence who ended up emptying his bowels on her shoes as she helped transfer him to his bed.

She spent a lovely half hour scrubbing at her feet and coating them in perfume. Her shoes would have to be specially cleaned as well as her attempt, that is, if she could bear to wear them again.

Everyone knew about that last incident, and kept sniggering and laughing when she was around. Connie soon became irritated and gave them as many icy glares as she could muster.

If looks could kill, the whole work force of the ED would be freshly buried already.

At 5:30 when her shift ended, she went back to her office and sighed heavily. There was still a huge pile of paperwork that needed doing for the next day that she had completely forgotten about.

"Screw it." She muttered as she picked it up and dumped it in her bag. "I'll do it at home."

Connie managed to get out of the ED before any other causalities came in and climbed into her car. She set off- and drove straight into a huge traffic jam.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." She complained, smacking her steering wheel in frustration. Cars were queueing up the road for about 2 miles.

She got her phone out and shot Louisa a quick text-

"Hey Lou, turns out today could get worse- I'm stuck in a traffic jam that's about 2 miles long. Will be home in about an hour -Mum x"

Seeing as they were going no-where in a hurry, Connie got some papers from her bag and started on her work, grabbing a pen from the glove box.

Three quarters of an hour later and she was finally on the move, with half of her overtime finished already. She drove steadily, head thumping with anger and agitation.

This day has been the longest one I have ever had, she thought, pulling onto her road. What I need now is a painkiller and hour doing nothing, but we all know the latter won't happen...

As she parked on her drive and got out of the car, her front door opened and Louisa came out.

"Hi!" She said, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her mothers bag.

"Hey sweetheart. Good day?" Connie asked, closing the boot and locking her car.

"Yeah it's been nice. I did that bit of housework then had a Big Bang theory marathon." She grinned as they went into the house. Connie breathed in and smiled.

"Something smells nice! What did you have for tea?"

"Ah!-" Her daughter said, "nothing! And I'm guessing you haven't either!"

"No..." Connie said slowly, looking at Louisa's mischievous grin. "What are you up to?"

"Follow me, but close your eyes!" She said, grabbing her by the hand. Connie obliged and let her daughter lead her through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Open them!"

Connie opened her eyes and smiled immediately. The kitchen lights were turned off and instead, fairly lights lit up the room as well as tea lights on the table. It was set for two places, a glass of Connie's favourite red wine at one place, and a glass of lemonade at the other.

"Sit down, it's ready now." Louisa said, pulling on some oven gloves and opening the oven door. Through the steam, the girl pulled out a bubbling oven dish that gave off a beautiful aroma.

She served it up on two plates and placed one in front of Connie.

"I phoned nanna and asked what your favourite meal was. She said lasagne and gave me the recipe she always used when you were little." She smiled and her mother was touched.

"Oh Lou, thankyou!" She said, giving her daughter a hug.

"You said you'd had a crap day, so I thought I'd try cheer you up." She smiled, sitting down at her place and holding up her glass. Connie touched hers with Louisa's and said "cheers" before they tucked into their meal with gusto.

"Wow." Connie said through a mouthful of lasagna, holding her hand to her mouth, "this is just like what mother made me as a child! You've outdone yourself sweetheart."

"Thanks." She grinned.

They ate slowly, savouring each mouthful as if it was their last. Connie had a good complain about what a rubbish day she'd had.

"-and these are my favourite shoes!" She said, pulling a face. "I hope to god they can be cleaned properly or I might just cry. They cost a good few hundred pounds."

"Whoa... Just think of all the Big Bang Theory merchandise I could buy with that..." Louisa mused causing Connie to smile.

"I had the money to spare, so why not treat myself?" She said simply, eating the last mouthful of her tea and pushing the plate away.

"That was possibly the best tea I have ever had." She said, closing her eyes and yawning. "I could just go to bed now!"

"Why don't you?" Louisa asked, taking her plate and putting it in the sink.

"I have some paperwork to finish before tomorrow, and if I don't do it Guy Self will be on my back again." She muttered, opening her eyes. "Leave those Lou. I'll do them- as a thankyou."

"No no, you make a start on your work, I'll do this." She insisted, grabbing the scrubbing brush.

"No, I'll do it." She said, getting up and going over to her.

"NO," Louisa said warningly, _I'll_ do it."

"Louisa Beauchamp, you'll do as you're told." Connie said, trying to grab the scrubbing brush. Louisa snatched it out of her way and instead, grabbed some bubbles from the sink and flicked them at her face. Connie grinned and got some herself before smothering them all over her Louisa's hair.

The mother and daughter coated each other in soapy bubbles until there were no more left in the sink, and they were both soaked.

"I surrender I surrender!" Connie said quickly, putting her hands up.

"That's what I thought." Louisa said, squeezing the water from her hair.

"Don't sass me lady." Her mother laughed, doing the same with her hair. "Right, I'm going for a shower then I'll come down to do this work."

"Ok, I'll clear up in here then come join you." The girl smiled, flicking one last bit of water at Connie as she left the room.

Half an hour later and the kitchen was spotless. Louisa had put all the clean pots away and was sat on the sofa next to Connie, watching the music channel. Connie was wading through the rest of her paperwork, occasionally sighing or groaning.

It got to 11pm and Louisa decided enough was enough.

"Mum it's late and I'm going to bed. I suggest you do too."

"I can't darling, this needs to get done. I've only got 4 more to do, I won't be long." She promised, kissing her before she got up. "Sweet dreams."

"Night mum."

An hour after Louisa had gone to bed, she realised her mother was still working. She grabbed her new phone and sent her a message.

"It's midnight, this is ridiculous. GET TO BED! -Lou x"

She heard Connie's phone go off downstairs. There was silence as she replied then Louisa's phone buzzed.

"I only have two left! -Mum x"

"I don't care, do them tomorrow. -Lou x"

"Don't tell me what to do. -Mum x"

With that last text however, she heard movement from downstairs and the landing light switched on. Connie came up the stairs and poked her head around her door.

"Happy now?" She whispered.

"Very." She replied, smiling. "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight love."


	23. One Shot 3

**Update time! Hope you enjoy- I quite liked writing this one! Please let me know what you think and drop a review if you can! -Sophie x **

**(P.S- feel free to send me some prompts, I'd be really interested as to what you'd like :D Also, if you haven't already, check out my newest fic "The ED go down under!"- I'm really enjoying writing that one :) )**

* * *

It had been a few months since the Christmas period, and everyone was settled back into normal routine. Louisa went to school, Connie went to work, they visited Connie's mother every other Saturday, and Grace called at weekends. It was the same week after week after week. The mother and daughter spent most evenings curled up in the living room, Louisa watching TV and Connie doing some work.

Things started to change though, the week after the ED lost Fletch to the ward upstairs. Tess was ever so quiet for a while, but then became something of a monster- she even trumped Connie's worst moods!

The sister blamed it on staffing issues; with Fletch gone, she was a nurse down and with all the cold weather, that was a big problem.

So, in an attempt to save her staff's jobs from their grumpy leader, Connie decided to hire a new nurse. She put out advertisements and ran a week of interviews. Until the last day, they all merged into one- none of them really stood out.

That was, until Dr Jason Hurt stepped into her office.

"Dr... Hurt?" Connie asked, not looking up.

"That would be me, yes." Came his smooth voice.

"Take a seat." The clinical lead waved to the chair in front of her desk, still looking at the paper she was writing on. He sat down and waited expectantly. Connie eventually looked up; and breathed in sharply.

He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. His short brown hair flopped to one side, and his brown eyes were so deep, the woman felt herself getting lost in them. His face was kindly, many laughter lines etched for eternity upon his skin.

Connie smiled.

"Now, Dr Hurt, what would make you different from the other 30 candidates I have had for this job?" She asked, leaning back in her office chair and placing her hands together.

"Well, there's my qualifications of course." He started professionally, but there was a glint in his eye. "But then there's my charismatic personality that can charm patients like that." He clicked his fingers, making Connie raise her eyebrow. "And, of course, my stunning good looks which mean women are literally clambering over each other to be treated by me." He grinned. Connie had a small, impressed smile on her face; she had never met a man so to the point in her life.

"I'm sure they're not literally climbing over each other." The clinical lead said, writing something down in her notebook, "but I find it incredibly amusing that you seem to think so."

"Mrs Beauchamp, I would like you to know that I have a degree in psychology and worked as a psychologist for 2 years before going into medicine. I know when I stir something in people's minds. For example, your eyes widened when you looked up at me, and the tops of your ears went red. I know for a fact that doesn't happen when you meet every man for the first time." He said matter of factly, watching the woman opposite him as she shifted in her seat.

"Let's get back on topic shall we?" Connie said professionally, trying to ignore the eyes that she felt burning her skin.

His interview continued, and Connie became more and more impressed. Not only with his looks, but with his attitude towards work, his references, and his most impressive CV.

"That will be all, Mr Hurt." She said finally, placing is CV inside a plastic wallet and jotting something else down in her notebook. "I'll contact you within two weeks."

"Thank you very much." He said, standing up. She did the same and they shook hands, Connie trying not to stare at him as she did so.

"Goodbye Mrs Beauchamp." Jason said, making his way out of her room. Before he left however, he turned to face her.

"If you want to keep up your supposed icy exterior, I'd suggest working on your feelings towards attraction; it really lets you down." He winked at her before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Connie looked down at the notebook where she had been writing, and read it back to herself; "Hire hire hire!"

That evening she went home in the best of moods. She made a beautiful tea of lasagna, her personal favourite, and welcomed Louisa when she got home from her friends.

"Nice day?" Connie asked, taking her coat and hanging it up.

"Great. Yours?"

"Brilliant." She smiled. "Come on, tea's going cold."

They chatted whilst they ate, Connie smiling all the time.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Louisa asked curiously. "You came home yesterday complaining that Tess was stealing your beloved nickname. Today you haven't stopped smiling since you walked through the door!"

"I'm in a good mood because I think I've found a replacement for Fletch, meaning Tess will be "the wicked witch" no more, and I can have my name back." She said sipping at her wine.

"You know, most people would hate being called that." Her daughter mused helping herself to more lasagne.

"Once you've been called something for so long, you do get rather attached to it." Connie said, chuckling to herself. "And it wasn't just that, she was being very harsh to everyone. It's going to take her a while to get over him, so I'm hoping this new nurse will help with that."

Louisa noticed her eyes glittered when she spoke, and started to put two and two together.

"Does this new nurse happen to have a thing for bossy clinical leads?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling mischievously.

"Hey missy!" Connie said, "I'm not bossy!" Her daughter gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, maybe I am a bit. He's very good looking, I shan't lie, I don't think I've met anyone as beautiful in my life."

"Oooooh." Louisa said childishly, taking her mothers finished plate to the sink.

"Oh be quiet. He's called Jason Hurt and he has the most impressive CV. I think I'll hire him, the rest were crap."

"Connie and Jason, sitting in a tree-" Louisa began to sing before Connie grabbed the tea towel and flicked her with it.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G yeah yeah." she finished for her, starting to dry up. "I wish." She muttered quietly.

That next week, Connie phoned up the number he had left on his application form. There was no answer, so she left an answer phone message.

"Hello Dr Hurt, this is Connie Beauchamp from Holby ED. I'd like to formally offer you the position here if you're still willing to take it. Please ring me back as soon as you get this. Thank you."

She smiled to herself. With a bit of luck, Tess' reign of terror will soon be over... And she can take over again.

At the start of April, Jason Hurt strode into the ED, dressed in motorbike leather with a bag slung effortlessly over his shoulder. He entered reception, where Louise and Noel were talking behind the desk. They stopped however, when Louise noticed he had arrived.

"Who's he?" She asked Noel, pointing to him. He'd just got his scrubs from his bag and was looking around.

"No idea." He replied, just as Connie trotted through from cubicles. They greeted each other and Connie tried her hardest not to blush.

"I see you've taken my advice?" He said with a hint of flirtation as they walked past the desk.

"Mmm." She replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Damn." Louise muttered, eyes following them until they went out of sight. Noel looked at her.

"He's gorgeous. AND he rides a motorbike."

"So? Go in for the kill." Noel grinned. Louise rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see, idiot? The ice queen obviously isn't as icy as we first thought. Didn't you notice how her cheeks went red when she greeted him?"

"No." He replied slowly. "I'm not that stalker-ish."

Louise slapped him on the arm before answering the phone.

"Now this is Tess, she'll be your mentor." Connie said, motioning to the small woman who was going through a file. She looked up, eyes dark with lack of sleep.

"Tess, this is Jason Hurt, your new nurse. Dr Hurt, this is Tess Bateman, she's the sister here and will be your line manager. Any major problems though please come see me, my doors always open." She smiled. "Have a good first day."

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." He replied, watching as she walked off back to her office.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day." Tess snapped at him, grabbing her file and stalking off. Jason inhaled slowly and followed her.

"Connie's practically a mouse compared to her." He muttered to himself, walking into the cubicle Tess had lead him to and smiling widely, ready for his first challenge.

The clinical lead spent most of her day going through paperwork, though her mind wandered to the new nurse more times than she cared to admit.

She jumped when her phone went off, and looked at the screen.

"I'm guessing it's your new nurse's first day today? -Lou x"

"How did you guess that?! -Mum x"

"Mum, you got up half an hour early just to do your hair. Then you spent ages doing your make up. Then you spent an age choosing what to wear. I may be a child but I'm not stupid! -Lou x"

"Fair enough. Yes it is, and he looks just as good as he did in the interview! He rides a motorbike to work you know ;) -Mum x"

"He needs my approval before anything else happens remember ;) can I walk to meet you after school and see him for myself? -Lou x"

"If you like." Her mother typed back, smiling. "Though if you steal him off me I WILL give you back to Tessie and Simon! -Mum x"

"Fair do's. See you later! -Lou x"

Louisa met her mother in reception after work, and she led her to her office; luckily bumping right into Jason- literally.

"Oh sorry!" Louisa said, apologising profusely.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." He smiled, looking at her to Connie then back again.

"I didn't know you had children." Jason mused, holding out his hand. "Dr Jason Hurt, I'm the new nurse."

"Louisa Beauchamp," she shook his hand, "I'm Connie's daughter."

"I don't make a habit of telling everyone about my private life." Connie said, looking at him with a faintly flirtatious smile.

"I bet you don't." He grinned back. "So Louisa, are you the only mini Beauchamp I have to look out for?

"Not there's my little sister Grace too. She's away at boarding school though, so she's only home during the holidays."

"Oh, that's interesting. How come you're not away too?" He asked. Louisa looked to her mother who interrupted.

"I adopted Louisa just after Christmas last year." Connie said, clearing her throat. "You know, not that it's any of your business. Remember, curiosity killed the cat."

"Good job I'm not a cat." He smirked, causing Louisa to giggle and Connie to smile.

"It is otherwise you'd be dead and buried." Connie replied with an air of amusement.

"I've been wondering, would you two lovely ladies like to join me for a drink after work?" Jason asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That would be lovely." Connie smiled, checking her watch. "Can we meet you at the pub in about half an hour?"

"Sure thing." He smiled. "It's a date." And with that, he walked off.

"So, do you approve?" Connie asked, going into her office and sitting down. Louisa perched on the sofa and got out her phone.

"I do! He seems really nice."

"Oh good." she laughed, opening up her emails.

After work, they went to the pub and sat down. Jason walked in, dressed in his motorbike clothes once again.

"What're you having?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Two lemonades please?" Connie asked and he nodded. Once they got their drinks, the three sat down and started to chat.

They spent a good two hours just talking, about anything and everything. Louisa could tell they both fancied each other, but was still a little apprehensive about him- what if he was like this with everyone? She didn't want her mother to get hurt.

When it got to 8:30, they decided to call it a night. Connie and Jason went outside whilst Louisa said a quick hello to the day staff that had just entered.

"I've had a lovely evening." She said softly.

"Me too. I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time." He admitted, turning to face her. She looked up at him, eyes glittering under the streetlamp light. He smiled down at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You really suit freckles." He whispered, running his thumb along them, and feeling her shiver beneath his touch.

"And you really suit leather." She whispered back, placing her hands on his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes before Jason spoke again, his breath warm on her face.

"Oh just kiss me woman." He said, pulling her into a deep embrace. Connie responded immediately, moving her hands round his neck as he placed his on her hips.

They came up for air, breathing heavily and smiling widely, just as Louisa came out of the pub. She stopped and looked at them, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Come along mother, you have work tomorrow." She grinned, grabbing her mothers hand and dragging her away from Jason.

"See you tomorrow, Dr Hurt." She called, laughing.

"Until tomorrow, Connie." He replied.

That was it. That's how Louisa knew what they shared that night was special.

He had called her Connie, a nurse of all people; and she hadn't batted an eyelid.


	24. One shot 35

**Update! A few people wanted me to continue the last one, and I didn't have much inspiration, so I did :)**

**Please review if you can! Means a lot, and thanks for the reviews so far! -Sophie x**

* * *

That night, Connie walked round in something of a daze. She couldn't believe that the man she actually liked, liked her back. It was a miracle! She sighed as she sunk into the sofa, putting her arm round Louisa who came to sit with her.

"What are you going to do at work tomorrow?" Her daughter asked, flicking on the TV and looking up at her.

"I don't know." Connie replied. This question sparked lots more of her own- will this carry on? Will he tell anyone? Should I invite him round tomorrow? Ooh, what would I wear? How far would we go?

The woman scolded herself- you're getting too carried away Connie, come on!

The two went to bed at around 10:30pm, though the woman couldn't sleep for ages. She spent an hour or so tossing and turning, mulling the events of the day over in her mind before finally dropping off- dreaming of motorbikes and evening kisses.

The next day she pulled up in the car park and got out of her car, opening the boot to retrieve her bags. When she turned around to go into the ED, she found Jason striding towards her, leather jacket zipped to the top.

"Morning boss." He said smoothly, approaching her. She felt her face getting warmer and a wide smile forming on her face.

"Good morning Jason." Connie said pleasantly, pulling her bags over her shoulder.

"Here, let me-" he said, taking the heaviest. "Come on, don't want to be late."

Connie didn't argue. They walked into reception together and through to Connie's office.

"Thankyou for carrying my bag; departmental reports are both heavy and heavy going." She grimaced and looked at him. Before she knew what was going on, he had pulled her into a deep embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. At first she didn't resist, but then she remembered where they were.

"Jason, please-" she said, pulling away from him and going to lean against her desk. "We're at work, and as I told you yesterday- I don't make a habit of letting my staff know all about my private life."

"Fair enough I suppose. How about we meet up after work then?"

"Of course. Why don't you come round for tea? Louisa's going to her friends for a sleepover tonight so we won't be disturbed..." Connie said, a hint of seduction entering her voice. Jason raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Well, if yesterday evening was anything to go by... If a little's good, more must be better." He winked. "I'm going to get changed, see you around Mrs Beauchamp."

"Jason?" He turned with one hand on the door handle.

"It's only Mrs Beauchamp in front of colleagues." She smiled, her brown eyes glittering.

"Gotcha. See you Connie."

"Bye."

He left her office and Connie logged onto her computer, pulling out her phone and shooting a quick text as she did so.

"Do us a favour sweetheart and give the house a quick clean? I know it's Saturday but I've got Jason coming round later for tea. Pretty please? -Mum x"

She checked her emails then unlocked her phone when it buzzed again.

"Just tea? ;) Ok, but I'm not doing it for free! Say £10 for a pizza at Amy's tonight? -Lou x"

"You're not cheap are you? Go on then, but I want a full clean downstairs and a vacuum upstairs for that! -Mum x"

"I will :) -Lou x"

Connie smiled as she turned her phone off and locked in her draw. Putting her stethoscope round her neck, she checked her hair and makeup in her mirror before leaving her office, and going out onto the shop floor.

By lunch time, her and Jason had locked eyes more times than she cared to admit, and she had gotten many strange looks from her staff.

She had just settled down for her dinner when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called, and in came Jason, armed with a picnic lunch of sandwiches, crisps, biscuits and orange juice.

"Spot of lunch?" He asked, looking down at Connie's current dinner of an apple and a club bar.

"Go on then." She smiled, pulling the chair from one side of her desk to her side, on which Jason sat, sharing the food out.

"So, nice morning?" He asked, opening his his cheese and onion crisps. Connie groaned.

"I had this one patient, suspected liver disease, and he insisted that he didn't drink- then when he picked up his bag, three bottles, yes, three- fell out of his bag! All empty. Then there was the patient who wouldn't stop vomiting. Jesus, it was like playing paintball with just one colour, I'll tell you."

Jason laughed, his eyes brightening.

"Oh god, tell me about it- I had this one woman who insisted this chicken she was holding was her child, and that it wouldn't drink anything! I don't think I've seen anything quite like it!"

Connie burst out laughing, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh goodness, they're the best patients aren't they?"

"Yeah, the good ones are boring and the bad ones are irritating! The wacky ones are just right."

They ate with companionable chatter, laughing about past patients and strange incidents that happened in Jason's last hospital.

All too soon, their lunch break was over and it was back to work. Connie spent most of her afternoon wishing the time away, hoping for the time when she could finally clock off and go home with Jason.

That time came too slow for her liking, but eventually the clock turned 6pm and it was time to go.

"My car or yours?" Connie smiled, picking up her bags and leaving her office, Jason close behind her.

"Mine?" Connie turned and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? There's a spare helmet in my trunk, and your cars safe here."

"What about my bags?" She asked, settling them down on the pavement.

"Leave them in your trunk." He picked them up and took them to her car. Connie smiled and unlocked it, letting him shoved her bags in the boot and shut it again.

"Come on!"

Jason got her a helmet from his trunk and placed it on her head. He then lifted her up onto the backseat and climbed on, Connie placing her arms round him. He revved the engine and set off- passing a very surprised gaggle of day staff heading to the pub.

"Was that?..." Said Tess, peering after the speeding couple.

"The shoes looked like her horrors..." Zoe muttered, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I think it was..." Grinned Rita. "Dark horse."

"I'm freezing!" Connie squealed, her voice a little more high pitched than she expected. From in front of her, Jason grinned.

"I'm toasty, thanks to you. Anyway, I'm sure you'll warm up later."

This time it was Connie's turn to grin, and she blushed under her makeup and squeezed his waist a little tighter.

The woman directed him to her house, and he parked his bike on her driveway. He clambered off, and lifted Connie down gently.

"You deserve a medal for making it all the way with those shoes." He laughed, looking down at her 6 inch heels.

"You deserve a medal for being able to actually drive that thing!"

The two went inside, Connie leading him into the living room (which, thanks to her daughter, was absolutely spotless).

"Don't fancy cooking, want to order in a take away?" The clinical lead asked, sitting down on the sofa and flicking on the TV.

"Music to my ears." He smiled.

"Pizza? Indian?" Connie flicked through the leaflets she had next to her telephone.

"Pizza?" He suggested and she smiled.

"You read my mind."

She ordered for them and they settled down, Jason placing his arm around her shoulders and Connie leaning into him, breathing the scent of aftershave, fresh air and man.

The doorbell rang, making them both jump, and Connie got up to answer the door.

"You stay there, I'll go." He said, leaping up and going to the door. He paid and took the food into the living room.

"You look more like a "food only in the kitchen" kind of woman, so is it in here or the kitchen?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know me so well in such a small amount of time?" Connie replied, taking the pizza. "But let's have it in here today."

They opened the box and started to eat, watching whatever came on the TV as they did so. After "Modern Family", "The Big Bang Theory" came on.

"Oh this is Louisa's favourite show." Connie smiled. "It's not that bad actually."

"I love it, I have the box set at home." Jason turned up the volume a touch. "And a talking pen with phrases from the show!"

"Ever thought about getting out more?" Connie laughed, placing the empty pizza box on the coffee table and leaning back against him.

"No, but I have thought about going out WITH someone more."

Connie sighed before looking up at him, her eyes sparkling. "That was one terrible pick up line you know."

"I know." He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her. She responded eagerly, moving so he laid on top of her.

"Want to take this upstairs?" He breathed against her neck.

"You tell me?" She whispered back. He leapt up and whisked her into his arms before bounding up the stairs.

They didn't leave the bedroom until the next morning, and you can probably guess why...


	25. One shot 4

**It's Sunday! **

**Bit of a dull one this, I didn't have much inspiration last week (sorry about that).**

**Please review of possible, and I hope you enjoy anywya, despite it's lack of excitement (though there is a bit at the end you Zax shippers might like ;) )**

**-Sophie x**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning, and Louisa had slept at her friend Amy's house that night. Their friend Charlotte came round too and together they had a night of pizza, Tumblr and talking through the night.

That morning they awoke quite early and couldn't get back to sleep.

"I've been awake for 2 hours now, can we do something?" Charlotte complained, flicking her blonde locks out of her face. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, I am a bit too. Fancy a walk?" Amy asked, sitting up and stretching.

Louisa looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously? We're 15 not 50."

"Yeah but it's really quiet on the canal this early, and there's that little cafe with the horses." Charlotte said, she too sitting up and rummaging in her bag for clothes.

"Does it do hot chocolate?" Louisa queried, and Amy nodded.

"Fine, as long as we stop for a hot chocolate and a biscuit, yeah?"

"Fine with me." Grinned Charlotte.

The girls parted and got dressed, Louisa texting her mum to tell her where she was going. She managed it just as her phone died, which was pretty lucky. Then, when they were all dressed, the three girls went downstairs for Nutella on toast, and set off to the canal.

The perk of sleeping at Amy's is it's literally 2 minutes from absolutely everything. It was a lovely area, right next to the local woodland, and there were always loads of dog walkers around too.

"So, what's it like living with a doctor Lou?" Amy asked, "know any super medical nonsense?"

Louisa laughed. "Not really. Mum taught me what A's, B's and C's stand for and I know CPR but that's about it."

"Think you'll be a doctor when you're older?"

"Charlotte, seriously, me? A doctor?" They all laughed.

"Guessing that's a no then?" She grinned.

"Definitely not! I'd like to be a teacher, you know, primary school. What about you guys, will I be treated by either of you when we're older?"

"Dear god no." Amy exclaimed, "I'd pass out at the first sight of blood! I'd quite like to be an English teacher. Maybe we could end up working together Lou!"

"And if anyone threw up on me then I would throw up on them in a heartbeat." Charlotte shuddered. "Don't do sick. I'd love to be an IT technician. Those idiots at school do naff all and get paid tonnes for it!"

"You could sort out Amy's computer when she messes it up." Louisa laughed.

They carried on walking, passing dogs every few minutes that Amy HAD to stop and stroke.

Eventually, they got to the cafe and stopped for a drink. Louisa got her hot chocolate, though it was the instant stuff, not the nice one her mum makes.

After filling up on chocolate biscuits and making eyes at the cute waiter, the girls set off back, walking next to the water to look at the fish.

"Look at the size of that one!" Amy had exclaimed, as a large silvery fish swam past them. Another leapt out of the water just next to them, and another was locked in a fight with a patch of reeds.

Behind them, they heard a ping of a bell, telling them to move. The three went quickly to the left hand side, just as a couple went past, their dog running next to them.

A few minutes later, there was another ring, but this time there was loud laughter with it too. The girls moved again to the side, but to the edge of the water instead. The riders turned out to be some 6th formers from their school. As they went past, the boys swerved to the right and tried to push the girls in.

Screaming, Amy toppled in, splashing the other two as she did so.

"Amy!" Screamed Charlotte, "Amy swim to the side!"

"I can't swim!" She howled back, trying to move against the water that was pulling her out into the middle.

"I can't either, Lou what should we do?" Charlotte said desperately, turning to the girl who was already taking her coat off.

"I'll go in. You call an ambulance, she'll need to be checked over incase she swallows any water."

Pulling her shoes and finally her jumper off, Louisa ran to the edge and leapt it, swimming with strong strokes to her friend.

"Here, here-" Louisa said, treading water as she pulled Amy to her and onto her side.

"Come on you."

Together they swam back to Charlotte who was talking on the phone. As they reached the bank, the blonde finished talking and out the phone in her pocket.

"I'll shove, you pull." Louisa instructed, and they managed to get a sodden and shaking Amy back onto the path.

"The ambulance said to wait here and they'll send someone now."

"Ok." Louisa panted, hauling herself out of the water and sitting on the grass, squeezing the water from her clothes. "Did they say which hospital we're going to?"

"Holby. It's nearer than St James'." Charlotte replied.

Louisa stood up and grabbed her coat. She placed it round Amy's shaking shoulders and placed her hands between here to warm them up.

After 10 minutes of waiting, an ambulance responder appeared, carrying two paramedics.

"Wait, Louisa?" The woman called as she got out. It was Dixie, and the other one was Jeff.

"Hey princess." Jeff grinned at the familiar face before kneeling down beside Amy and placing a blanket around her shoulders.

"Right this is Amy, she's 15 and she was pushed into the canal. I think she might have swallowed some water, I know I did." Louisa said, pushing her sodden hair from her face as Dixie got her a blanket too.

"Right, thanks darlin. Ok Amy, you're coming with us ok, we're going to the hospital. You two are coming as well, your mum's working Louisa so you can tell her what's happened when you get there."

"Ok." Louisa smiled, starting to shiver herself now. They got onto the vehicle and set off back to the main road where they got into the waiting ambulance.

10 minutes later and they were pulling up in the ambulance bay. Amy and Louisa were in wheelchairs, with Charlotte next to them. Charlie and Tess met them at the entrance.

"This is Amy Faircliffe, 15, pushed into the canal. In shock, may have swallowed some of the water." Jeff went on to reel off her sats etc before going onto Louisa.

"This is Louisa Beauchamp as you both know. She jumped in to get Amy out. Has swallowed some water but other than that, she's fine."

Connie then came striding around the corner before spotting her daughter.

"Louisa?!" She ran over to her as fast as she could. "What happened?"

"Mum, mum I'm fine-" she reassured her. "Amy got pushed in and she can't swim, so I jumped in to get her out."

"You're sodden. Come on, let's get you to cubicles. I'll take her from here Charlie." Connie said briskly, turning Louisa in her wheelchair and setting off.

"Charlotte, stay with Amy!" Louisa called as her mother wheeled her to a spare cubicle.

"Right, up onto the bed." She said and Louisa did as she was told.

Connie worked her magic, sending off urine and blood samples before sitting next to her.

"Did you not think to phone me?" She asked gently.

"My phone died. Forgot the charger."

"Typical you." Connie smiled. "Want anything getting? Drink, something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Her daughter replied, picking at her clothes that were stuck to her skin. "Though, maybe some different clothes?"

"I'll see what I can do." Her mother winked, leaving the cubicle.

A few minutes after she left, Robyn poked her head round the curtain.

"Guess who?" She grinned.

"Hey Robyn. How's it going?" Louisa asked, smiling.

"Not bad, not bad. Hey, Zoe and Max want to talk to you and Connie at some point, so do you think you're up for it today?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Why do they want to talk to us?" Louisa's eyes flashed, "What's mum done now?"

"Can't say, sworn to secrecy." She pulled a pretend zipper across her lips. "But I think you might like it."

"Ooooh, I'm intrigued." The girl laughed, just as her mum came back.

"Oh, hello Robyn, didn't realise you were needed here?"

"I'm not, just came to say hi." She smiled. "See you Lou!"

"See ya."

Connie placed a spare change of clothes on her bed. "They're from lost property but at least they're clean and dry."

"Ok, ta mum."

"I'll go check up on Amy for you whilst you get dressed."

Connie left the cubicle, pulling the curtain across as she did so. Louisa changed quickly, leaving her clothes in a pile at the end of her bed.

Connie came with the news that Amy was fine, and she was being discharged as soon as her mother got there, which was a relief. Charlotte went with her so Louisa was left by herself.

Once she got her results back, Connie declared she was fine and said she could wait in the staffroom for the last half an hour of her shift.

The girl settled with her mums iPad and watched half an hour of YouTube videos to pass the time. She chatted to the day staff that came in at the end of their shift, and had a quick game of checkers with Robyn whilst Connie gathered her paperwork together.

Needless to say, Louisa won again, much to Robyn's dismay.

Connie entered the staff room just before Zoe and Max, who saw Louisa and grinned.

"Hey you." Zoe smiled, giving her a hug.

"Hi Zoe, hey Max. How're the wedding plans going?"

"Great. We've got the venue, time, dress and the rest sorted. Only thing missing is my bridesmaids..." Zoe trailed off, her eyes sparkling.

"Wait..." Connie said, catching on. "Louisa?"

"And Grace. We've organised it for the 6 week break in August so she'll be home. We were just wondering if that was ok?"

"Well it's fine with me. Lou?" Connie asked, smiling.

Her daughter was a little shocked. Her, a bridesmaid? The thought of wearing a lovely dress with her makeup and hair done though was a very lovely one, and she smiled

"Yes please! I'd love that."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Zoe grinned. "We'll have to go dress shopping soon, maybe the Easter holidays?"

"Yeah! Thankyou so so much!"

"You're most welcome. Neither me nor Max have kids, or any relatives that are children come to think of it. You and Gracie were the only ones that sprang to mind."

"I'll tell her when she phones at the weekend. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Connie smiled, thinking of her baby in a beautiful dress. "Right, come on Lou, you are in desperate need of a shower young lady."

"Wow, rude." She laughed. "See you you two."

"Bye darling."

"See you miss pushy." Max grinned as Louisa stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.


	26. One shot 5

**I've had a couple of requests for this and I actually had some inspiration to write it, so here you go- Louisa doing something she shouldn't and Connie finding out!**

**Also this is my last update before Christmas, so I wish each and all of you a wonderful day :D**

**Please review if possible and I hope you enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

Soon enough, the days had merged into weeks, and the weeks had merged into months. Before they knew it, year 13's were leaving St Anne's Secondary School, ready to go out into the big wide world.

Unfortunately for her, this wasn't Louisa. She was still a year 12. However, she did have many friends in the year above, meaning she got invited to many house parties celebrating the end of their education.

As if on autopilot, she declined every offer, thinking of what her mother would say if she told her. That is, until her friends Amy and Charlotte got asked as well as her.

"Come on Lou, it'll be fun!" Grinned Charlotte, tucking into her curry that lunchtime. They were all sat round a circular table in the schools canteen, munching the half hour away.

"Yeah, and we need to get some practise for when it's our turn next year!" Amy chipped in, offering the other two her crisps.

"Guys I've already said I can't. Mum would flip if she found out."

"Screw your mum. You can't be a goody two shoes forever you know."

"And it's not even that far away, you could just say you're staying at mine."

Louisa stared down at her pasta and stirred it thoughtfully. Charlottes right, I need to live a little. She can't control me really, I have free will and all that. And she never asks twice when I stay over at Amy's... Hmmm...

She looked up and smiled.

"Ok then, why not? Carpe Diem- I need to sieze the day!"

"That's the spirit." The blonde laughed, "you only live once!"

The next Saturday was the day of the house party, and Louisa was up in her room getting ready when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Connie walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, what you getting all dolled up for?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"Going to Amy's, it's her mums birthday and they're having a little mini do at their house." She replied, her heart starting to beat faster. She had never lied to Connie before, and she felt like she was betraying her.

"Oh, ok then. Wish her a happy birthday from me won't you. She's a nice woman is Caitlin."

"I will." Louisa turned and looked at her. "Wow, you look shattered. Hectic shift?"

"Same shit different day." She smiled slightly. "Why aren't there never any nice, straight forward, kind patients? Only drunk druggies and grouchy old people."

"Sounds fun." She grinned, standing up and grabbing her handbag. "Right I'm off."

"Ok darling, want me to give you a lift?"

"No no it's ok." She said quickly, "I said I'd meet Charlotte on the way round."

"Well, if you're sure..." Connie trailed off. "Maybe I should run and get Caitlin a card..."

"It's fine, she won't mind." Louisa was getting nervous now. "I really have to get going. See you mum." She kissed her on her way out of the room and shot down the steps.

"Don't forget to text me when you get there!" Connie called after her, but the door slammed shut before the teenager heard her.

As Louisa turned the corner onto Charlottes street, she caught sight of her and Amy walking out of her house.

"You two!" She called. They turned and saw her, and beckoned her over.

"Hey you made it!" The smaller blonde was wearing a tight blue top and knee length skirt. She eyed Louisa's figure hugging dress with envy. "And you look so much better than me."

"And me." Added Amy, leaning and flicking her brown curly locks. "And how do you keep your hair in such good condition?"

"Ah leave it you two." Louisa grinned. "Listen, I told mum that it's your mums birthday Amy, so if she asks, I'm at yours having a small party, ok?"

"Fair enough. Mine knows where I am, she doesn't really care."

"Mine neither." Charlotte added, "which is a very good thing too.

The three set off in the direction of Kiana McKinley's house, a few streets from where they were. The large house was bursting with people -teenagers- holding cups of strong, alcoholic beverages.

As Charlotte, Amy and Louisa went inside, they were greeted by their friends from the year above.

"Glad you could made it you three!" Kiana slurred as she spotted them, a very full cup of blue liquid sloshing down her top. "Let's get you a drink."

She led them into an even more crowded kitchen, with empty bottles and paper cups on every surface. A table full of alcohol lay in the middle of the room, and the 18 year old poured them all a cup of WKD each and handed it to them.

"Cheerssss" she giggled as they tapped cups and drank. Immediately Louisa left a sense of release, a slowing down of her inhibitions and it felt as if she was being covered with a warm, fuzzy blanket. Grinning, she poured herself another cup, watching as her friends tried out different concoctions.

As the evening wore on, the three girls became more and more tipsy and had more and more fun. They played spin the bottle with a bunch of guys, to which Amy ended up sat on one of their laps. Then someone brought out a karaoke machine from seemingly no-where, and Louisa and Charlotte did a duet to "Hips Don't Lie" whilst Amy danced next to them.

After that, Louisa went to the toilet, staggering from one side of the hall to another whilst simultaneously trying to dodge the many piles of sick that scattered the carpet beneath her feet. Tripping over something, she fell to the floor with a thud, and felt her phone fall from her pocket. She sat up, rubbing her wrist and picked up the fallen iPhone. She pressed the home button and realised she had some notifications she'd not heard.

She had 3 missed calls from her mum, then 3 different messages asking her to ring her. Charlotte's wise words echoed in her mind- "screw your mum", and the girl grinned before shoving her phone into her bag and getting up again.

It had gone 12:30 and back at home, Connie was beginning to worry. Louisa hadn't answered any of her phone calls or texts which was very unlike her. Making a firm decision, the clinical lead gulped down a mug of coffee, pulled on a coat and grabbed her car keys.

She drove straight round to Amy's house to find the windows in darkness. Connie got out of the car and knocked firmly on the door.

After a few minutes, a tall woman opened it in her dressing gown.

"Connie?" She asked blearily, "what is it?"

"Is Louisa here?" She asked, trying to peer round her.

"No, I've not seen her since last week. Why?"

"She said she was staying with you, something about your birthday?"

"My birthdays in December..." Amy's mother said slowly. Connie was puzzled.

"Is Amy with you?"

"No, she's gone to a house party with Charlotte."

"Ah." Connie was beginning to realise what was going on. "Do you know where this party is?"

"31 Grove End, just round the corner." Caitlin yawned.

"Thankyou so much Caitlin, and I do apologise about waking you." The woman smiled before turning round.

"Ok, bye Connie."

The woman got into her car and sped off, straight to the address she'd been told with a face like thunder.

When the woman got there, she leapt out and slammed the door shut. As soon as she got through the door, the reeking stench of alcohol and vomit hit her like a slap in the face, and she took shallow breaths as she searched for her daughter.

Connie found her in the living room, sitting on the arm of a chair with Amy, laughing. Her friend spotted her first and giggled.

"Hey wheezy, isn't that your mum?"

Louisa looked to see Connie storming over. She stood quickly and threw her drink to one side.

"Get in the car now." Her mother hissed once she reached her.

"But-" she started, but Connie interrupted her.

"No buts. Car, NOW."

Louisa groaned loudly, thankful that the other people were too pissed to notice the scene unfolding. She said bye to Amy and walked out of the house and to her mums car. Connie unlocked it and they climbed in together in silence.

Once they both got their seat belts on, the woman started up the engine and sped off.

No words were exchanged on the way back. Louisa glanced over at Connie to see her knuckles gripping the steering wheel so hard they had turned white. Gulping slightly, she turned to look out the window.

Once they got home, Louisa made straight for her room, but Connie was too quick for her.

"Living room. Now."

Her voice was so full of warning that Louisa didn't even try go against her. Instead, she slinked sulkily into the living room and curled up in the armchair. Connie sat on the sofa opposite her and threw her car keys onto the coffee table.

"Why did you do it." She said, her voice stony and cold.

"Why did I do what." Louisa replied, with a hint of irritance making itself known.

"Lie to me."

"I wanted to go. You'd have said no. Hah," She laughed shallowly, "I'm a poet and I know it."

"Now is not the time for jokes young lady." She snapped so harshly that Louisa jumped where she sat. "You didn't answer your phone at all."

"Yeah, cause I knew you'd react like this." The girl was getting angry now too. "You never let me have any fun? Since I came to live with you, I have been to no fun parties at all. The nearest I got was Zoe's engagement do and you didn't even let me have proper alcohol!" Her voice was rising. "You're only young once, and I want to make the most of it, but you're such a controlling freak that you won't let me!"

"How DARE you speak to me in that tone of voice?" She snarled, "do you have no respect at all? You need to learn to respect your elders and betters young lady, especially when it comes to your own mother!" Her voice had become a loud shout.

"YEAH BUT YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER ARE YOU?!." Louisa screamed back, shocking herself and Connie into silence. Neither of them moved, frozen to where they were sat.

"I- I'm-" Louisa began.

Connie stood and put her hands up to stop her, shaking her head before running out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the door as she went.

Louisa waited a while before going up to bed, getting herself a drink and some paracetamol for the morning before climbing the stairs tentatively. She reached the landing, and heard Connie's sobs as clear as day.

The teenager dithered, unsure of what to do next. She had really upset her, but she was trying to stand up for herself for once.

Yeah but, came a little voice from the back of her mind, she didn't have to take you on did she? She did it purely because she cares about you, and you do this to her?

"Stop it." Louisa whispered out loud, her vision beginning to blur. She shoved her glass and tablets in her room before going to knock on Connie's door.

"Mum?" She called gently, her whole body shaking. The sobbing from inside stopped, but there was no reply. She took a deep breath.

"Mum I'm sorry, I didn't meant what I said. You're more of a mother than mine ever was and I love you more than anything, I promise. I just got angry that's all, I'm sick of being a goody two shoes all the time and watching everyone else have all the fun."

She paused. Still, there was no answer.

"I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams."

Louisa waited again, but no voice came. She turned and walked back to her own bedroom and got into bed, before letting the tears flow.

I've messed everything up, she thought, she's going to hate me now. What am I going to do? I can't go back to the home, and I can't go back to my parents. And what will Grace say? She means too much to me now, I can't even think of a life without my beautiful little sister. And my mum. Oh god, what am I going to do?

Once she had run out of tears to cry, the girl laid in silence, trying to fall asleep. Just as she started to drift off, she was jolted awake by the sounds of footsteps on the landing. There was a small knock at her door.

"Come in." She whispered, her voice hoarse from the shouting and the crying. Connie came in, eyes red and swollen, clutching at a sodden tissue.

"Mum, honestly I'm so sorry, I-" she began but Connie interrupted her.

"It's ok," she whispered back, "you were angry, I get it. It just shocked me a bit, that's all."

Louisa sat up and patted the bed next to her. The woman sat down and put her arm around her shoulders, feeling the weight of the girl as she leant into her.

They sat like that for a while, Connie rubbing her daughters arm in soothing circles until she finally dropped off. Gently, she laid her down and covered her with her duvet before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I love you too. And you will always be my daughter, no matter what."


	27. One shot 6

**Here's this weeks update! In reply to the guest who asked for a Connie/Cal one shot, I will write one when I get round to it! The end of this shot means I can write one where they get along better :)**

**I do apologise- this was written very quickly this morning as I've been SO busy this week!**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas, and maybe I could get the reviews to 100 on this soon? :D Please review if possible! -Sophie x**

* * *

Early one morning, Connie was awoken by the sound of her mobile ringing. Groaning, she turned over and picked it up.

The screen read "St Lucia's Calling".

"What do they want?" She muttered, sitting up and pressing answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello is that Mrs Beauchamp?" Came the crisp voice of a woman on the other end of the line.

"It is. How can I help?"

"Hello it's Mrs Hill, your daughter Grace's head of house. As you know from her reports, she's been acting up recently, and last night she tried to run away from school."

Connie's mouth dropped. Run away from school? What was she thinking?

"Would it be possible for me to speak to her?"

"Yes, I'll go get her now. She should be getting ready for breakfast."

It's half past 6! Who gets kids up at half past 6?!

"Mummy!" Grace's voice filled her ear.

"Don't sound so happy, I hear you tried to run away from school?"

"Um..." She trailed off, the line going quiet.

"Grace..." Her mother said warningly.

"I'm so sorry! I miss you and I want to come home! I miss being with you and wheezy and seeing you every day. I don't want to stay here anymore. Now I'm in year 3 I have to get up sooo early and nothing's fun anymore!" She started to wail, and the tears were evident in her voice.

"Put me back onto your teacher please darling."

"Ok." She replied quietly, still sobbing as she handed the phone back to Mrs Hill.

"Hello again."

"Hello, yes, right, what is her punishment? She is sorry, Mrs Hill."

"Her record, as well as her little escapade, had earned her a weeks suspension, Mrs Beauchamp."

"Suspension?!" Her mother exclaimed, "that's a little harsh isn't it?"

"May I remind you that just last week she threw her pencil case across the classroom? The week before, she hid her roommates clothes all over the dormitory? And the week before that, she dripped glue onto another students head! She needs a lesson."

"But she's sorry!" Connie pleaded desperately. Work was very hectic and she had no nanny to look after her.

"Im sorry but this is the action that the head feels is right. She will need to be picked up within the next 3 days."

"Mrs Hill, I'm a consultant at a busy emergency department, I can't just up and leave whenever I fancy it!"

"I'll phone and ask her father to come then. Whoever does it, she needs to be picked up."

"Her father lives in the US, so that's should be fun for you." Connie said bitterly before sighing. "I'll come down later if I can get the time off."

"Thankyou. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."

She terminated the call and fell back onto her pillows again, sighing frustratedly. There was a tentative knock at her door.

"Come in Lou." She called. Louisa came in, flicking on the light as she did so.

"What were all the raised voices for?" She asked, confused. "It's like, half 6 in the morning."

"Your sister decided to get herself suspended."

Louisa was very confused. She was always very well behaved when she was at home, what happened?

"What did she do?!" The teenager exclaimed, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"She tried to run away."

"That's not like her."

"I know." Her mother sighed. "I've got to pick her up later. Do you think you could phone Zoe for me and ask for a couple of hours off? She's more likely to say yes to you."

"Why can't you do it?!"

"I'm getting in the shower." Connie winked as she grabbed a towel and dashed into her ensuite. Louisa shook her head, smiling. It obvious where Grace got her bad behaviour from.

The girl grabbed her phone from her room and dialled Zoe's number.

"Hello?" The woman mumbled. It was obvious she wasn't up yet either.

"Zoe? It's Louisa."

"Oh hello sweetheart. You ok?"

"Yeah. Mum was wanting to know if she could have a couple of hours off this afternoon?"

"Your mum? Why couldn't she ask me herself?"

"She's um, busy."

"Mmm, sure she is." Zoe sighed. "Why does she need it off? We're short staffed as it is."

"Grace has been suspended."

"Oh." The line went quiet.

"She needs to pick her up."

"Right. Yeah she can have two hours and that is it, I need her straight back."

"Ok, thanks Zoe!"

"Oh, Lou before you go- dress shopping next weekend for the wedding? Grace will be off too won't she so she can come along- hopefully she'll have been punished enough then."

"Sure, I'll look forward to it!" She smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye lovely."

At 2 o'clock that afternoon, Connie arrived at the entrance to St Lucia's boarding school. Mrs Hill met her at the door.

"Mrs Beauchamp, come through- Grace is in here waiting for you."

They went through to her office and went in. Grace was staring at her feet, sat on a chair opposite the desk. She looked up when they came in, and grinned widely.

"Mummy!" She leapt up and ran straight into her.

"Hey. Go sit down please." She said, her icy tone made apparent. Grace looked up at her with her large eyes and sat back down, tears threatening to make an appearance.

"Right. It's the 10th today, so Grace will return to school on the 17th. Until then she will remain with you. Do try talk some sense into her. That will be all."

"Right you, come along." Her mother said, pointing to her daughters bag. The girl picked it up and they left, Grace tugging at her uniform as they did so. In silence, they got into the car and drove off.

Neither of them spoke a word until they were almost back in Holby.

"You'll have to come to work with me." Connie said emotionlessly.

"Ok." She replied quietly. "I am sorry."

"I know you are but you need to learn you can't behave like this. You need to learn to do as you're told darling."

"I do as I'm told! I was just missing home."

"That doesn't mean you can run away!" Connie's voice rose. "How did you expect to get home? Walk?! It's 3 miles!"

"I'd wait for someone nice to take me at the side of the road." Grace raised her voice to match her mothers.

"Grace, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"Yes but it's better than that place!"

"How?! I pay good money for you to go to that school- it's the best in the south of England! How dare you throw it back in my face!"

She was shouting at the top of her voice now as they pulled into the hospital car park.

"You are to behave whilst you're here, I'm not having you show me up in front of all my colleagues! You were so well behaved, what happened to you?!" She finished, slightly shocked at how angry she had become. Her face was bright red. She turned the ignition off and Grace leapt straight out of the car and shot into the entrance.

"Grace! I'm sorry-" She called after her, but she had gone.

"Damn." She hissed. Connie swung her door open, only for it to collide with someone.

"Owch!" A man exclaimed. She got out to see it was Cal, rubbing at his leg. He looked up to see her stood there, hesitant.

"Mrs Beauchamp- I wanted to talk to you." He said, wincing as he straightened up. "About what happened at the party."

"What's done is done." She said simply, slamming the door shut and walking off. She could feel herself getting anxious.

"Mrs Beauchamp, please!" Cal followed her. She span round to face him.

"My daughter has just run off very upset and you want to talk about a party?"

"Yes."

She glared at him. "Go do your job Cal."

"Actually I'm not due on today, I came in to finish my paper. I can help find your daughter if you like?"

She looked at him and realised he was genuinely sorry for what he'd done.

"Fine. Ask around. We're looking for Grace, she's 7, long brown hair in plaits and in a grey school uniform."

"Ok captain." He smiled before wandering off.

Connie went straight to her office, her mind half on her daughter and half on the man that had tried to assault her.

"Nibbles!" Cal grinned, going over to his brother who was stood at the nurses station in cubicles. "Have you seen Grace, Connie's daughter?"

"Don't call me that Cal." He sighed. "And no, not here. Why, what happened?"

"They argued I think. She's run off. Tell me if you spot her!"

"Ok. Called security?"

"No, I'll, do it now." Cal whipped out his phone and dialled the number.

Meanwhile Zoe made her way to her office, exhausted. She shut the door with a satisfied sigh, and made her way to her desk. She sat down and stretched her legs out- only for them to collide with something warm and soft!

"Aargh!" She exclaimed, shoving her chair away from the desk.

"Don't be scared, It's only me."

Grace emerged from under her desk, eyes red but smiling slightly.

"Grace!" Zoe said in surprise, I didn't even know you were here!"

"Mummy shouted at me so I ran off. I like it in here, it's quiet and I like looking at your shoes." She wiped at her cheeks with a tissue Zoe handed her.

"Pull that chair up sweetheart, sit down."

She did as she was told and sat down.

"Drink?" She offered, opening her bottom drawer to reveal wine, lemonade and glasses. Grace nodded and she pulled out the lemonade.

"So what did she shout at you for? Louisa phoned me earlier to say you'd been suspended, I'm guessing it's something to do with that?"

The little girl nodded and sipped at her drink. "I tried to run away. I'm in year three now so I have to get up earlier, and my lessons aren't fun anymore. And..." The girl went quiet before carrying on, "the other people in my dormitory are mean to me."

"Mean to you? Why?" The clinical lead asked, concerned.

"They said I'm too posh, and my mummy doesn't love me because she sent me there. They took my clothes and woke me up in the night. It was horrible."

"Does your mummy know about this?" Zoe was shocked. These children were only 7 and 8!

"No, I didn't want her to worry. But I got really tired of it so I tried to run away. But my teacher caught me trying to climb over the gate and I was suspended."

At that moment there was a commotion outside.

"What do you mean you lost her?!" Someone's voice exclaimed incredulously. Connie opened the door to her office with Louisa close behind her.

"Have you seen- Grace!" Connie went straight over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry darling, I really am. Don't do that ever again, I was so worried!"

"Connie, sit down." Zoe motioned to the sofa by the wall.

"Why?" She replied, hand on Grace's shoulder.

"There's something she needs to tell you."

"You should have told your teacher you were being bullied!" She said, "or phoned me! You know I would have sorted it out."

"I didn't want you to worry. You're always worrying about work so I didn't want to make it worse." She said quietly.

"I will always protect my girls, you know that!" The woman put her arms around Grace and Louisa who were sat either side of her.

"You see sweetheart, there was no need to run off! But you can always come and hide in here if you like, just give me a bit of notice first." Zoe winked as the three Beauchamps stood up.

"Come on, it's the end of my shift now anyway. Let's go home." Connie smiled. "Thankyou, Zoe."

"My pleasure. And don't forget- dress shopping on Saturday!"

"We won't." Louisa winked, and they left the office. On their way back to the car, they bumped into Cal who was still wandering around.

"Found her." Connie smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh thank god. Where was she? I checked everywhere!"

"Under Zoe's desk." The consultant laughed slightly. "Looking at her collection of designer shoes."

"Ah. Girls." He smiled before looking at her. "Connie, listen, I really am sorry for what happened. I was drunk and I really do apologise. Could we at least get along?" He held out his hand. The woman hesitated. She glanced at Louisa who nodded slightly. Then, tentatively, she shook his hand.

"Great." He grinned. "Glad you found her. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

The three then walked out of the hospital and climbed into the car. Connie turned to face Grace who sat alone in the back.

"You've learnt your lesson now haven't you darling?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Ok, that's enough for me. Next time you phone me ok? Or tell one of your teachers."

"I will."

Connie smiled to herself and reversed out of the car park, ready to go home with her two beautiful girls.


	28. One shot 7

**Hey guys! Here's this weeks update- sorry it's so late, starting tomorrow I have a week of mock exams so I've been revising for them, as well as writing for my other fics! Thanks for the reminders to update otherwise I'd have forgotten :D **

**Hope you enjoy, please review if possible and let me know what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

It was one of those days. Patients flooded in, the staff were rushed off their feet, and Connie was absolutely knackered.

She had been put on the rota for a double shift, but her first was just finishing and her feet were killing her.

"Mrs Beauchamp? Elderly woman coming in by ambo, ETA 2 minutes." Rita said as she found her in her office, rubbing the aching soles of her feet.

"Right, thanks Rita." She sighed, pulling on her killer heels and putting her stethoscope round her neck. The clinical lead made her way to resus, just as Dixie and Ian came speeding round the corner.

"Right this is an unknown female, 60-70, found collapsed by a neighbour. Sats have been dropping and she's tachycardic. Oxygen given en route."

"Thanks Dixie, bed 3 in the corner please." Connie was joined by Cal and Rita and together they transferred her to the bed.

"Right I want 2 of adrenaline please Rita." Connie muttered, checking the woman's responses. "ABC's are fine though she's an obvious smoker, and when she wakes up let's get her off for a full body CT."

Half an hour after she was brought in, the woman started to stir. Connie was checking her wires when she opened her eyes.

"Whtsgoning" she mumbled, turning her head slightly.

"Hello, I'm Connie." She said clearly, bending down a little, "what's your name?"

The woman wheezed slightly before answering. "Lillian. Lillian, Peters."

"Ok Lillian, do you know where you are?" Connie asked, checking her pulse and noting something down.

"No... I want to go home..."

"You're in hospital, your neighbour found you. Can you remember what happened?"

"Please, let me g-" She started but had to stop when the room span infront of her eyes.

"Lillian?" Connie asked, "Lillian can you hear me?"

"Room... Spinning..." She said feebly, closing her eyes.

"Alright." Rita then walked in with Max, ready to take her for her CT. "Lillian we're going to take you for a scan to see what's going on ok?"

She nodded slightly and Connie recorded her symptoms as she was wheeled away.

"What are we thinking?" Came a voice from behind her. The woman jumped and span round to see Cal, grinning.

"Dr Knight don't do that!" She sighed, handing him her notes. "I don't know. Can you get up her past notes for me please? As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm going to need your help on this."

"My pleasure Mrs B." He smiled before turning on his heels and walking off.

"And stop calling me that!" She shouted after him.

The clinical lead was just discharging another patient when Rita came running towards her.

"Connie-"

The woman gave her a stern look_._

"Mrs Beauchamp," Rita corrected herself, "it's your elderly patient. She's gone."

"What?!" Connie exclaimed, "she must be gone 70, how can she get away?"

"Turned my back and she'd gone. But here, look at her CT results."

Connie took one look at them and internally groaned. "Have you called security?"

"Yeah but they've had no luck so far." Rita grimaced.

"Right, you take over Mr Adams, he just needs to be discharged."

The woman walked as fast as she could in her heels over to where Cal was tapping on the computer.

"Cal, Lillian's gone missing." She said quickly, "we need to find her, her CT results show late stages of Alzheimer's and she has an internal bleed too. It could be fatal if she's not treated."

Cal ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "Right, where do you want me to start?"

"You call Keller and Darwin, see if they've seen her. I'll check outside- when you've done on the phone come join me, security will check inside. Got that?"

"Yeah, Keller, then Darwin, then you."

"Right, see you in a bit." Connie muttered as she dashed outside, trying not to trip as she did so.

Cal had no luck on the phones, even after calling AAU. He went outside to find his boss, and found her round the back of the building.

"She's not in the building." Cal said as he reached her, out of breath. "Nothing from security."

"Shit." She muttered, taking some deep breaths. "She's got to be somewhere nearby."

As soon as she said that, a lump of moss fell down, just missing her head. The two looked up to see more bits of flying greenery, and they ran back until they could see the roof.

There, in her hospital nightgown, was Lillian.

"Let's go." Connie set off in the direction of the stairs. He followed close behind, trying not to collapse from exhaustion.

As soon as they reached the roof, Lillian spun round. She was kicking all the rubbish off with her bare feet, but stopped when she heard them.

"Who are you?" She asked in fear, her eyes widening. Cal gently moved Connie back and took a tentative step towards her.

"I'm Cal, and this is Connie. We're here to make you feel better again."

"Don't speak to me like a child!" She snapped causing Connie to jump. She too took a small step towards her.

"We've come to get you down from here Lillian, it's not safe." She said softly.

"From where?" She asked before looking down at the ground where a crowd was gathering. Her eyes started to water and she looked at Connie and Cal.

"How did I get here? And how did you know my name?" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks as she took a few steps backwards towards the edge. "Who are you people?"

"Lillian please will you come away from there, you could fall." Connie said slowly, moving her arms out towards her. "Come with us, you'll be safe, I promise."

"I don't want to come with you!" She cried, "I don't know who you are!"

She took another small step back- but she moved too far. Her foot slipped on the moss and she fell backwards. Connie shot forward and grabbed her arms, just before she got too out of reach.

"Connie for gods sake be careful!" Charlie shouted up to her from where everyone had gathered. The clinical lead gritted her teeth.

"Lillian I'm going to try pull you up now, ok?" She said, looking down at the elderly woman.

"No, let me !" She screamed, trying to wiggle from her grasp. Connie moved her foot to try get a better grip, but her heel caught on the edge of the roof, causing her to topple over.

Someone below them screamed as she went head first over the side of the building- but she was caught round the stomach, just in time, by Cal.

He pulled her up the best he could without hurting her, bringing Lillian with him. The crowd applauded as the two women were put back on their feet again.

Connie was breathless and shaking, watching as security came to take Lillian back inside. Cal put an arm round her and led her away from the edge.

"You're safe." He said softly. "You're safe."

Gently, he led her to the steps, but before they descended them, Connie stopped as if in a daze.

"Thankyou." She said, looking up at him. "For saving my life as well as Lillian's."

"It was nothing." He smiled.

"I'm probably going to regret this at some point, but..." She trailed off as the woman leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back then broke away.

"Come on, you need a strong cup of tea."

"Or a whiskey, whatever." She said airily as the doctor led her down to their colleagues who were waiting with a wheelchair.

"So basically you were going to die then he pulled you up and saved you?" Louisa asked over their tea that evening.

"Yeah I guess." Connie smiled.

"Bit Peter Parker wasn't it?" She grinned.

Connie laughed. "You joke but he seriously saved both our lives. He's changed Lou, I promise."

She looked at her mother skeptically and sighed. "If you say so."

"So it's alright for me to invite him for tea tomorrow?"

"As long as I don't have to cook, yeah." She collected their empty plates and piled them up in the sink. There was so answer from Connie so she turned around, and found her mother batting her eyelashes at her.

"No." She said firmly.

"£20? £30 if you wash up?" Connie asked.

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"£40 and a lift to town."

"Done." Her mother laughed as they shook on it and started on the clearing away.


	29. One shot 8

**Update! **

**Sorry it's a bit late, and thanks to those who reviewed and reminded me!**

**I'll probably carry this on next time, so- to be continued!**

**Please review if you can and let me know what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

It had just gone 5pm, and Connie was very, very nervous. She had invited Cal round for tea with her and Louisa, and he was due in half an hour.

The clinical lead stood in front of her full length mirror, smoothing down her new dress and turning this way and that. It was long and a deep, ruby red that matched her skin tone just perfectly. It was decorated slightly with tiny red beads that made intricate floral patterns all down her right hand side.

Connie started to fuss with her hair until another pair of hands gently put it up in a messy bun.

"You look fine mum, stop worrying." Louisa smiled, resting her head on her mothers shoulder. Connie tucked a strand of hair behind her daughters ear then turned around to look at her.

She too had dressed for the occasion- a floaty red top with jeans- casual but still effective. However, her hair still flowed over her shoulders, pin straight.

"Want me to curl your hair?" Connie asked.

"You read my mind." Louisa grinned before sitting at her mothers dressing table.

"Now," the woman said as she plugged in her curlers, "you will behave with Cal tonight won't you? Remember, he did save my life."

"I'll try, though I still don't see why Grace got to go sleep at Zoe's and I had to stay here."

"Because I want you two to get along if this date goes any further. Plus she's coming to pick you up for dress shopping tomorrow, you'll see her then."

"I guess."

As much as the girl wasn't keen on the doctor, Cal did save her mothers life, and she wanted her to be happy.

The homemade lasagna had just gone into the oven when the doorbell rang throughout the house. Louisa finished hoovering the living room and stuffed the machine in the lobby just as her mother opened the door.

"Cal." She smiled. The doctor too was dressed to impress, with a crisp white shirt and bow tie, alongside an immaculately clean blazer and freshly ironed trousers.

"Wow Connie, you look... Amazing." He breathed, momentarily becoming speechless. She smiled and looked down quickly.

"Thanks, you too. Come in."

He entered and immediately removed his shoes. The house was far more spacious and, well, posh than he had imagined and he started to feel a little out of place. Connie noticed this and had to stop herself laughing.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the space."

"It must take you forever to clean." Cal said as he followed her into the living room where Louisa was sat waiting.

"That's what cleaners are for. Lou, you remember Cal. Cal, Lou." Louisa smiled at him, though not as warmly as she could have. Try as she might, the girl couldn't shake the memory of that party from her mind.

"Drink?" Cal looked up to see her holding a freshly iced bottle of champagne.

"Yes please, thanks." He took a glass and sipped at the cool liquid. Connie sat next to him and crossed her legs.

"So, how was work today?" She asked, a little unsure of what to say.

"Same shit different day." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "It's always better when you're on the shift of course."

From her chair, Louisa pretended to vomit. Connie shot her a look before carrying on.

"I'm flattered. Not a lot of my staff would ever utter those words."

"You're not that bad Connie. Ever since you met Louisa you've sort of, well, softened slightly." He said, and Louisa's cheeks became tinged with pink.

"I think you're imagining things." She said softly, sipping at her drink. "Connie Beauchamp does not "soften"."

"When Lofty, Robyn and Max were late the other day, what did you do?" He asked.

"Told them not to do it again." Connie said, placing her glass on the coffee table and looking at him. "So?"

"If you were to rewind a year or so and that happened, you'd have made them do an extra shift or something. And don't say you wouldn't!-" he added quickly as the woman opened her mouth to speak, "because you would have and you know it."

Connie paused then shut it again, just as the timer went off on the oven. She leapt up and grabbed her glass.

"Food's ready." She said quickly before going straight into the kitchen. Cal looked over to Louisa.

"She hates to be proven wrong." He grinned and she smiled slightly before standing up.

"Hey, Lou-" he said, getting on to his feet.

"It's Louisa." She corrected him.

"God you aren't half like your mother." He raised his eyebrows, "But honestly, I do care about her you know. I promise I'll look after her."

"And what you said at Zoe's party?" She asked, the words burning her tongue as she remembered.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying. I apologise wholeheartedly Louisa I really do."

She looked at him for a minute before messing with her top.

"Fine. But if you lay one finger on her or hurt her in any way, then I will personally make sure you will never have children." The teenager said warningly, tapping the floor with one foot.

"Whoa. I won't, I promise." He put a hand up and Louisa was satisfied.

"Fine. Then welcome to the family, I guess."

"Thankyou." He smiled.

"Hurry up you two!" Connie called from the kitchen, "I'm starving!"

Once they had eaten, Louisa piled all the plates up in the sink, and they went back into the living room to watch a film.

It was "The Lion King", Grace's favourite. Louisa sat in her chair and kept glancing at the two adults who moved closer and closer to each other. She smiled to herself before sending Grace a quick message.

"Operation first date is a success. Threatened to kick him where it hurts the most of he lays one unwanted finger on her. Hope you're having a good time, we're watching The Lion King! Say hi to Zoe for me and be good. Love you, Wheezy xx"

She locked her phone then yawned, quite unexpectedly .

"I'm gonna go to bed." She said, getting up and going over to her mother.

"Night darling. See you tomorrow, and make sure you're up for Zoe, she's coming at 10 remember."

"I will." She kissed her on the cheek before smiling at the doctor sat next to her.

"Night Cal."

"Night Louisa." He smiled back.

She made her way upstairs and got changed into her pyjamas before settling down for the night.

The only thing was, she didn't hear Cal leave the house...


	30. One shot 9

**Here's your next update! Due to popular demand, this follows on from the last one shot and of course includes Connie/Cal :)**

**Next will probably be the dress shopping, and include some Zax for you shippers :D**

**Please review if you can and let me know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

The following morning, Louisa awoke to her phone blasting out the local radio. She turned over and tapped the screen tiredly until it shut up, then yawned widely. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the teenager rubbed at her eyes and pulled on her dressing gown before padding upstairs to the toilet. On her way back down again, she met Connie who was also still in her nightwear.

"Morning sweetheart." She smiled, her hair tousled and sticking out all over the place. Louisa kissed her on the cheek before letting her pass.

"Morning mum."

She then got dressed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs however, the girl heard clattering and music coming from the kitchen. She walked hesitantly round the corner and through the living room, to find Cal expertly flipping some pancakes with his back to her, singing along to Taylor Swift's "Blank Space" as he did so.

Louisa couldn't help but laugh at the scene, causing Cal to spin round and promptly drop the pancake he was frying on the floor.

"Jesus Louisa, don't do that!" He said, cheeks turning slightly pink. Louisa grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Making breakfast are we?" She asked surveying the kitchen work tops. He glanced at the floury surfaces and winced.

"Yeah sorry, I'm not the tidiest of people."

"Doesn't matter. Are they nearly ready? Zoe's coming to pick me up in half an hour."

"Yeah, just a couple more then I'm done. There's some in the oven keeping warm if you want those?" He asked, pouring some more batter into the own and watching it sizzle.

"Ok." She went and fetched them and sat down on one of the bar stools before pouring some golden syrup on them and tucking in. She was just onto her second pancake when Connie reappeared, dressed with a towel on her head.

"Morning." She murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to pour herself a glass of water. "Didn't hear you get up."

"You looked too peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Cal smiled, flipping the pancake then placing it on a plate along with two more. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

It was then she noticed Louisa sat at the breakfast bar, grinning at them both, fork in hand. Cal noticed this too and turned the hob off.

"Miss Beauchamp here couldn't resist the delicious smells of my gourmet cooking." He laughed, and Connie rolled her eyes.

"More like she wanted to know why you were still here." She took a seat next to her daughter with her breakfast and sprinkled some sugar onto her pancakes.

"Well I was a little curious as to why you hadn't gone home, yeah. I didn't think people slept over on their first date." Louisa mused, wiping up the excess syrup on her plate with her last piece of pancake. The two adults looked at each other.

"Well usually they don't." Connie admitted before Cal stepped in.

"But I didn't have enough for a taxi so I stayed the night."

Louisa looked up and raised her eyebrows again, scarily similar to her mother's own condescending look.

"Seriously. Is that the best you can do, "I didn't have enough for a taxi"?"

Cal cleared his throat before coming to sit down opposite Connie, his plate in his hands. Just before he began to speak, Louisa stopped him.

"No, Cal, seriously. I don't particularly care that you stayed the night, I just wanted to wind you up a bit. As long as mums happy, it's fine with me." She got up just as a car horn sounded from outside.

"That'll be Zoe and Grace. Gotta go, I'll text you." The teenager smiled, kissing her mother before dropping her plate in the sink and dashing into the hall.

"Bye Cal!" She called as she unlocked the door.

"See you." He called back as the door opened then slammed shut again, and they were left in silence.

Connie looked up at him from where she had just finished her last mouthful and smiled.

"Well, that was less awkward than I thought it would be." She smiled, pushing her plate away and sipping at her water.

"Thank god for that." Cal replied, before yawning. "You know, I'm starting to regret the early rise this morning."

"Should have stayed in bed."

He looked at her, eyes sparkling. "You know, you could take that as a hint."

"But I've just had a shower." She motioned to the towel on her head.

"We could get one together after... Save some water." His voice was smooth- one thing Connie couldn't resist.

"I didn't know you were big on saving the planet Dr Knight?" Connie whispered, slowly moving her hand towards his.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He murmured back, taking her hand and getting up, before making his way round to where she was sat. Connie looked up at him, heart already starting to beat that little bit faster.

"Is that so?" She mused.

"It is." He replied quietly before swooping her up into his arms and making his way towards the stairs.

"I'm not just the worlds best chef you know." He grinned before kissing her on the lips, just as they reached her bedroom door. Cal let them in, then firmly shut the door behind them.

Zoe, Louisa and Grace were on their way to the local wedding boutique, and Grace was eager to hear about the nights events. However, they did it by text just incase Connie didn't want anyone to know.

_G- "so what happened?"_

_L- "We ate tea together, watched The Lion King then I went to bed..."_

_G- "is that it? That's well boring"_

_L- "No it isn't... ;)"_

_G- ":O TELL ME TELL ME!"_

_L- "He stayed the night :O"_

_G- "seriousley?"_

_L- "*Seriously, but yeah- went down to make breakfast this morning and he was there, singing along to Taylor Swift and making pancakes!"_

_G- "plz tell me you filmed that!"_

_L- "Too busy laughing, sorry!"_

It was at this point that Zoe finally realised that no-one was speaking.

"You two are quiet." She said, before suddenly swerving a blue Citroen that shot out of a side street. "IDIOT!" She yelled out of her window and stuck two fingers up, before clearing her throat and settling down again.

"Sorry about that, a lot of idiots on the road these days. Never learn to drive Lou, make your mum run round after you."

"That's what I was planning on doing." She grinned from the backseat. Grace, who was sat in the front, turned around and winked at her.

"I saw that." Zoe said, a hint of amusement entering her voice. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Grace said quickly.

"Mmm. Looks like nothing too." She smiled knowingly. "You forget, I was young once."

"We know." Grace smiled sweetly, "back when dinosaurs walked the earth."

"You little monkey." Zoe laughed as she pulled into a small car park at the side of a row of shops.

"Are we here?" Louisa asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Indeed we are. Come on girls, out you get!"

They all climbed out of the car and made their way towards the shop nearest to them- "Katie's Wedding Boutique."


	31. One shot 10

**Update day! **

**I actually forgot to write one this week so this is one I've really quickly just written :) if you have any suggestions do let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review if you can! -Sophie x**

* * *

A bell chimed as Zoe, Louisa and Grace walked through the door of "Katie's Wedding Boutique". It was a fairly big shop, with a desk at the back of the room and trolleys full of dresses along each of the walls.

"May I help you ladies?" A woman came to greet them, smiling.

"Yes, we're here for the dress and fitting please? It's Zoe Hanna." She smiled as the woman went back to the desk and checked the diary. They followed her and stood patiently waiting.

"Ah yes, you're the bride and these are your bridesmaids I believe?" She looked up to see Zoe nod.

"Brilliant. Well I'm Katie, yes, the Katie from the sign, and I'll be your fitter today! Now, do you all know what size dresses you are?"

"I'm a size 14..." Zoe trailed off, looking at Louisa and Grace.

"I'm a size 12 but I'm not sure about Grace." The teenager said. "Gracie, let me look at the label in your top a sec."

She pulled back her top to check the label, but it had been cut out.

"No idea. I'll phone mum."

"The reception's better outside." Katie smiled.

"We'll just be over there-" Zoe pointed to a wall of dresses with the sign "14" above them.

"Ok, 2 minutes."

Louisa made her way outside and stood on the step, waiting for her mother to pick up. After two tries, she finally heard the line click.

"Hello?" Came Connie's voice breathlessly.

"Why are you out of breath?" Louisa asked curiously.

"No reason." He mother replied quickly before clearing her throat, "What is it darling?"

"No reason my arse" she muttered quietly to herself, shuddering at the thought of what she had just been doing. "What dress size is Grace?"

"Oh goodness um, she wears age 8-9 now if that helps?"

"I guess so. Ok, that's all I needed."

"Alright sweetheart. Send me some pictures when you've chosen your dresses."

"I will. See you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Louisa replied as the line went dead. She put her phone back into her pocket and went back into the shop.

After an hour of urm-ing and aah-ing, the three had two dresses each that they had to choose from.

Zoe's were both white- one with a plain bodice and plain skirt, and one with a design made from tiny crystals that went down her right hand side,

Louisa and Grace's were red- Louisa's were knee length, one with straps and one without, and Grace's were long so they went down to her ankles, one with a design and one just plain.

In the end, Zoe chose the plain dress. This didn't have any straps so Louisa chose the strapless one. Grace wanted to copy Zoe and so she went with the plain dress too.

"Katie?" Louisa asked, placing the other dress back on its hanger. "When we've got them all on, will you take a picture for me please?"

"Sure thing." She smiled.

They all changed, Zoe in her own and Louisa with Grace so she could help her with hers. They emerged and Katie's eyes lit up.

"You look beautiful!" She grinned, picking up Louisa's photo from the table and opening up the camera. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Grace squealed, causing her sister and Zoe to start laughing. Katie snapped the moment then gave the phone back to Louisa.

Once Zoe had paid for them all (Louisa had her mothers card for theirs but Zoe wouldn't hear of it), they went into town to meet Max at Costa coffee.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned and stood when they walked up to him, kissing Zoe. Grace made a vomiting noise and they broke apart, Zoe's cheeks slightly red.

"Hey Gracie, hey miss pushy." Max winked and they sat down.

"So, how did dress shopping go?"

"Pretty painless actually." Zoe admitted, taking a menu and flicking through it, "I thought it would take me longer than it did but I found the right dress pretty much straight away."

"Great. Still going with the red and white colour scheme?"

"Yeah. My dress is white, the girls' are red." She smiled as the waitress came to take their order.

Whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive, Louisa sent her mother the photo of them in their dresses. Her reply read: "You two look beautiful, and tell Zoe she doesn't look too bad either ;) Cal's offered to take us out for tea tonight, that ok? -Mum x"

"She said "that's the best compliment your mothers ever given me, tell her I'm over the moon" xD Also yeah, where? -Lou x"

"She's probably right actually" Connie replied, "and he said Pizza Hut but that's open for discussion. -Mum x"

"Sounds great! Foods here, gotta go -Lou x"

"Ok, tell Gracie I'll see her soon -Mum x"

After lunch, Zoe and Max dropped the girls off home. Grace ran straight in and into her mothers arms.

"Hello darling, did you have a nice time at Zoe's?"

"It's was great! We ate Chinese and played monopoly- I won, and then I got to stay up until 11:30!" She grinned.

"Awesome." She smiled as Louisa came through the door with their bags.

"Where are these going?" She asked, kicking her shoes off by the coat stand,

"The weddings not for another month so you can stick them in my wardrobe if you like." Connie smiled and Louisa took them upstairs. After locking the door, Connie and Grace made their way into the living room where Cal was watching Top Gear.

"Hello Grace." He smiled, "I don't believe we've formally met." He stood and held out his hand. Grace hesitated until she felt Louisa's arms on her shoulders and her voice tickling her ear.

"Go on, he's ok." She whispered. The young girl then tentatively shook his hand before running and jumping onto the sofa, grabbing her iPad and earphones from the coffee table as she did so.

"Well that's the last we'll hear of her until she's hungry again." Connie sighed, nudging her daughters legs so she could sit down. Cal sat next to her and Louisa collapsed into the chair opposite them, also grabbing her iPad and earphones.

"You have two very social kids Connie." Cal mused, looking from one to the other. Connie laughed.

"They can be when they want to, but they're also very sneaky, Knowing them they're not actually using their earphones, they're just listening into our conversation." Her eyes glittered as both the girls looked closer at their iPad screens, ears slightly red.

"How do you know these things?" The doctor asked in wonder, placing his arm round her so she lean into him.

"What can I say, mothers know everything." She smiled, looking at them both before letting her eyes settle on the TV screen.


	32. One shot 11

**Update!**

**I have an idea about next week's, maybe exam stress/prom/pregnancy scare (Connie or Louisa)? Let me know which you'd like to see the most :D **

**Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

It was almost July, and for Louisa that meant the start of her AS exams, preparations for prom, and of course, study leave. She spent most of her days in the same way-

1\. Get (or more accurately, _roll_) out of bed at 8am to say goodbye to her mother, Cal if he had stayed the night, and Grace who had been enrolled at the local primary school, Holby Juniors. She was in year 3 and was absolutely loving it.

2\. Go back to bed until around half 10 then properly get up.

3\. Have breakfast, get dressed and have breakfast.

4\. Study until dinner then stop for dinner break.

5\. Study again until around 2pm then stuff all school related items into her drawer.

6\. Spend until 2:45pm watching The Big Bang Theory on her iPad.

7\. Once it got to 2:45, quickly give the house a once over then set off to pick Grace up for when she finishes at 3:30pm, then go meet Connie at work.

8\. Stay in her office/the staffroom until she's ready to go at around 4:30.

9\. Get tea, play/read with Grace.

10\. Get a shower.

11\. Watch TV with Connie until it gets to 10pm when they both go to bed.

This was a regular weekday. Her weekends however, contained much more deception.

What Connie didn't know was Louisa had a boyfriend. He was called Matthew Hall and they had been going out for a week before they broke up from school. Matthew was forced to get a job in his parent's shop each weekday meaning he and Louisa couldn't meet up during the week, but their weekends were entirely different.

Connie thought her teenage daughter spent her Saturdays with Amy and Charlie, at either of their houses or off on jaunts to nearby cities. She actually spent them with Matthew- going to the park, going round the shops, going to the cinema or just lazing about at his house if his parents weren't in.

Matthew was Louisa's first boyfriend. Up until then, she had been too uncomfortable around the male species due to what her father had done, and the psychological scars he had created. But then she met Matthew, and all that changed.

He was slightly taller than she was, with short, soft brown hair the colour of cocoa powder. His eyes too were brown, deep and beautiful. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist, and the best personality. He knew when she was sad or upset and knew exactly what to do to make her feel better again. He was funny, smart, talented (he played guitar, was a black belt at karate and could act like Leonardo DiCaprio) and an all-round lovely person.

The reason she hadn't told her mother about him, was that he lived in the rougher end of their neighbourhood- a little area notorious for crimes both petty and serious, hooligans and people on benefits sponging from the government because they couldn't be arsed getting a job.

Matthew and his mum and dad weren't like this in the slightest however- both Catherine and Harry were from respectable backgrounds but upon looking for housing, only found free spaces in this edgy part of the neighbourhood.

It was Monday and the start of another week. Connie had just finished packing Grace's lunchbox and was busy getting her into her coat when Louisa came down the stairs in her dressing gown and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah Lou, Cal said he'll be round later so make sure the spare key's in the bird table if you go out will you?" Connie said, pulling on her heels and rooting in her handbag for the car keys, which Grace picked up off of the hallway table and dangled them in front of her mother.

"Oh, thanks sweetheart." Connie mumbled, taking them and opening the door before pressing the open button. "Door's open, say bye to Lou then we can get off."

Grace came up and hugged her big sister, plait trailed over her left shoulder.

"Bye Wheezy, see you later!" She shot her a dazzling little smile then grabbed her lunchbox and ran to the car.

"See you later!" Louisa called after her, grinning as she turned to her mother.

"Bye mum, fingers crossed for some interesting cases today." Louisa smiled as her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"Indeed! Bye darling, have a nice day."

And with that, she went and placed her bags in the boot of the car before climbing in the driver's side and starting up the engine. The teenager waved as they rolled backwards off of the driveway and sped off down the road.

She had just started her history revision when her phone buzzed under a pile of papers on the Russian revolution. Retrieving it, she found a text from Matthew-

"Hey, we got a brick thrown through the shop window last night so I've been relieved of my adult duties for the day- wanna meet up? –Matthew x"

Louisa grinned and unlocked her phone to reply.

"Hey! Sure- my place is free? Bring some history revision in case anyone catches us ;)–Lou x"

"Great, will be there in about 20 minutes 3 – Matthew x"

She placed her phone back on the table and finished the sheet she was working on, just as there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Matthew's grinning face, and his school bag slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, come in." She smiled, "shove your shoes under the coat rack. If mum finds any shoe prints on her new carpet she'll flip."

He kicked his shoes off and they made their way into the living room where Louisa had set up base.

"Looks like a bomb's gone off in here." Matthew remarked, surveying the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and sit down. Want a drink or something to eat?" Louisa hovered by the kitchen door.

"No need." Her boyfriend grinned, pulling open his school bag to reveal crisps, sweets and 2 bottles of orange Fanta.

Louisa looked down at him in admiration before jumping onto the sofa next to him and grabbing a packet of beefy crisps.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked, opening the top of the back and inhaling the rich scent deeply, a smile spreading across her face.

"You've commented here and there." Matthew grinned before placing a kiss on her lips. She responded and they ended up lying flat on the sofa, arms in each other's hair. Matthew looked down at his girlfriend and she looked up at him, eyes sparkling and her lipstick smudged.

"Fancy taking this upstairs, Mr Hall?" she asked, raising an eyebrow that mimicked her other's own actions to perfection.

"I do indeed Miss Beauchamp." He murmured, before standing and scooping her up in his arms.

They'd had sex before after many failed attempts due to Louisa and her past. But she came to trust him and he respected her, instantly stopping if she ever wanted to.

The two came back down for dinner and to study a little before getting distracted and ending up back upstairs again. They had just finished when Louisa sighed.

"I need a drink," she murmured, her head on his shoulder, "go get me a glass of water?"

"What did your last slave die of, exhaustion?" he complained but got up anyway. Throwing on Louisa's dressing gown, he opened her door sleepily and went downstairs.

However, when he entered the kitchen and set the tap running, a man who was presumably crouched on the other side of the worktop stood up sharply and span to look at him. Matthew jumped in fright and dropped the glass on the floor with a shatter.

They looked at each other in complete silence. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop until the man spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"I'm Matthew sir, Louisa's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm Cal, Connie's boyfriend. I didn't know Lou had a boyfriend. " he replied, just as loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and through the living room. Louisa dashed in, her face still flushed and dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and her discarded top. She froze when she saw the scene.

"I… I heard a glass smash…" she said quietly, her eyes darting from Matthew to Cal, "I just wondered…" her voice trailed off as Cal ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully, ok?" Cal asked, looking directly at Louisa as Matthew shuffled towards her. She nodded.

"Right, number 1, though I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this- does your mother know?"

Louisa shook her head.

"Ok, number 2- have you been…" he trailed off, unsure of how to put it, "getting… intimate?"

The two teenagers blushed and nodded their heads slightly. They heard a sharp intake of breath from Cal and he ran his hands through his hair again in distress.

"Ok. Well, what we're going to do is this- you will set off for Grace as usual then come home with Connie when she's ready. Matthew will get dressed and stay here with me. When you all get home, you will tell your mother all about this relationship or I will. Got it?"

Louisa opened her mouth to argue back but Cal stopped her.

"No, she needs to know Lou, she's your mother." He gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll set off now."

Once she got back, Louisa sent Grace upstairs to set up Monopoly and led her mother into the kitchen where Matthew and Cal were sat.

"Um… Hello?" she said in confusion, stopping at the doorway and looking between them both.

"Mum, sit down." Louisa said, and gently pushed her towards Cal. She took a seat and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Well? What's going on?"

Louisa hesitated and glanced at Matthew, before explaining everything from the beginning to the end. Connie's mouth slowly opened wider and wider as she went on.

Coming to her senses, the clinical lead put a hand up stop her.

"You have a boyfriend, ok, yeah that's fine, but why didn't you tell me?" She looked more hurt than angry like Louisa was expecting and it threw her a bit.

"Well he lives down the dodgy end, I didn't want you thinking he was a lowlife or anything…"

Connie looked at her then laughed.

"Darling if you love him then it really doesn't matter! As long as he respects you then that's all that matters, ok?"

Her daughter smiled and hugged her mum gratefully.

"Though one last question- you have been using protection, right?" Her eyes became piercing as she looked straight into Louisa's which promptly rolled in that typical teenage fashion.

"Of course we have. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to go on the pill too once I've been to the doctors about it."

Connie smiled in approval and put an arm around her daughter.

"Great. Well, Matthew, I think you should stay for tea- I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. Spaghetti carbonara ok?"

Matthew glanced and Louisa who grinned before looking back to Connie.

"That's fine, um, Mrs Beauchamp."

Connie smiled sweetly. "Good. Now why don't you two go play monopoly with Grace whilst I cook it?"

The two ran off and up the stairs, and Connie turned to Cal.

"Remember back when we were teenagers?" Connie sighed.

"When we felt like anything was possible? That we were the world's best liars?" Cal grinned before slipping his arms around her waist. "That every relationship would be the one? Indeed I do." He whispered before kissing her and running his hands through her hair.

"The kids are upstairs!" Connie hissed breathlessly as she broke away and turned to switch on the oven.

"Two of them have been up to much worse and Grace is just as competitive as you so she'll be playing until she wins. I doubt any of them would notice if we slipped off task…" he trailed off as she stood up, face slightly red.

"Later, Dr Knight." She replied seductively, trailing a finger down his jaw bone as she passed him to get to the fridge.

"You are such a tease." He moaned, sitting down again.

"Better a tease than a bore." She smiled, raised an eyebrow and got started on their tea.


	33. One shot 12

**Update!**

**There's a lot of dialogue in this so bear with me! This is also quite a long one- I wrote it last night and time (and the word count) just seemed to fly by :D**

**Please review if possible- they honestly make my day! -Sophie x**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Louisa and Matthew were outed, and things in the Beauchamp household had altered slightly.

Cal had half moved in- he spent Thursday- Sunday with Connie and Monday to Wednesday with Ethan at their shared flat. This was partly because he had been accepted into the family now, but also partly because Ethan and Lily were now seeing a lot of each other, and Cal sort of owed him for all the times he threw him out for a girl.

Also, it was pretty commonplace to see Matthew around the house, mostly by Louisa's side or chatting medicine with her mother and boyfriend. He had aspirations to become a doctor and Connie promised him some work experience in the ED whenever he wanted it.

And lastly, both Connie's and Louisa's rooms now contained 2 pairs of noise cancelling headphones. You can probably imagine why…

That Saturday, Louisa awoke in the early hours of the morning to loud sounds of vomiting coming from upstairs. Half asleep but still half panicked, the girl made her way upstairs and knocked at the door.

"Mum? Gracie?" she mumbled as the sounds paused.

"It's me darling, I'll be alright- you go back to bed." Came the shaky sound of Connie's voice.

"You sure? Want me to get you anything?"

"No no I'll be ok. Get yourself back downstairs, it's only 3am."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." The girl half called before going back to her room and promptly falling back to sleep.

6 hours later and the house was starting to stir. Grace was in bed but on her ipad without her earphones, and Connie was downstairs making breakfast for them all. Louisa awoke when she heard her name being shouted up the stairs, and grabbed her dressing gown before trailing downstairs, very close to falling asleep stood up.

She made her way into the kitchen to find a full English plated up for her, next to Grace who was already half way through hers. The teenager took one breath through her nose and her face went as white as a sheet.

"Mum I think I'm gonna-" she groaned as her stomach lurched and she threw up all over the floor. Grace's nose wrinkled as her mother ushered her into the living room before directing her daughter to the bin.

"Do you think it was the meal last night?" Connie muttered out loud as she rubbed Louisa's back. The hunched figure shrugged as another wave of nausea hit her.

"It's alright…" she soothed before going on. "But we had different meals didn't we? You had the seafood, I had the gammon..." her voice trailed off as Louisa stood up and took some deep breaths.

"Think I'm over it." She mumbled, rubbing at her watery eyes. "I've never thrown up like that before, jesus."

"Oh I have," Connie mused, taking the bin bag from the bin and tying a knot in the top, "when I was… pregnant with Gracie…" Her voice faded away and she paused what she was doing, her facial expression confused.

"What sorry?" Louisa asked, yawning.

"Nothing, never mind." Connie shook her head and smiled slightly. "I'll take this out and clear that up on the floor. You go back to bed."

"Ok." She mumbled as she trailed back up the stairs again. Connie did as she said she would and took the bin bag out before starting on the floor, spraying it with disinfectant and scrubbing thoughtfully.

Surely she can't be pregnant… Surely I can't be pregnant! We both use protection, I'm on the pill… Didn't she say she was going to the doctors about that as well? We can't be…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Grace who cleared her throat from the doorway.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked slowly, glancing at her mother to the floor she was scrubbing.

"Yes of course it is." She smiled and sat up, bending her back until it cracked. "Have you felt sick sweetheart?"

"No." She answered, hopping over the wet patch on the tiles and placing her plate and cutlery in the sink. Connie sighed.

"Pass me the kitchen roll will you darling?"

She did as she was told before sitting down on one of the breakfast stools.

"Are you both really ill?" Grace asked, fiddling with her plait as her mother dried the floor.

"I doubt it very much."

"Then why are you both sick?" she persisted.

"I don't know."

"Aren't mothers meant to know everything?"

"Most things."

"Then that's not everything is it?"

"No."

"So mothers don't know everything?"

"Evidently not."

"Then why say it?"

"Grace, do me a huge favour and stop asking questions? Go read a book or watch TV or something."

"I don't want to stay in the house if you're both chucking up all the time." She pulled a face and Connie sighed.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Magic a nanny out of fresh air?" She said sarcastically, standing up before holding onto the breakfast bar for support as the room span.

"Mummy?"

"I'm fine, just got a headache from all your questions, that's all. Where would you want to go?"

Grace thought for a second.

"Zoe's." she announced.

"She's working sweetheart, and so is Max."

Her face fell. "Um… Grandma?"

"America to see daddy."

"Nanna?"

Connie put all the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard. "She's going to bingo with her friends from what she was telling me."

"Awh. What about Uncle Charlie then?" The girl looked at her mother, eyes hopeful. Connie thought for a moment.

"I don't think he's working… I'll ring him."

Grace grinned and followed her mum into the living room where she retrieved the phone.

She dialled Charlie's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's Connie. Are you on shift?"

"No, I'm at home with Tess. Why?"

Connie was thrown as to why he was with Tess but she didn't ask. "It's just neither me nor Lou are particularly well and we can't look after Gracie. I was wondering if you would be able to have her?"

The line went silent before the nurse spoke again.

"Yeah that's fine. Want us to pick her up?"

"Please, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. Need anything bringing?"

Connie paused, her mind focused on the thought that had surfaced within her mind. She spoke carefully.

"2 pregnancy tests possibly?"

"Um… ok. Won't be long." Charlie replied awkwardly as the phone went dead.

"Why do you need 2 pregnancy tests?" Grace's curious voice popped up beside her. Connie had completely forgotten she was there.

"I said stop asking questions." She muttered as she placed the phone back on the receiver. "Uncle Charlie's on his way over now, so go pack a bag of things to do, ok?"

"Ok." The girl darted out into the hallway.

"And keep the noise down- wheezy's trying to sleep!" Connie called after her, sighing and sitting down before rubbing at her forehead.

I need a plan of action she thought, leaning back into the sofa. First I'll get Gracie off, then we'll take the tests. If they're both positive then at least we know what we're dealing with. If they're negative then it's off into work for a look over.

Connie groaned.

This was way too much for a Saturday morning.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang, and the 7 year old beat Connie to the door.

"Hi Uncle Charlie!" She beamed, clutching at her bag.

"Hello sunshine. Get your shoes on and go sit in the car- Auntie Tess is looking forward to seeing you again. I just need a quick word with your mum, alright?"

"Ok. Be careful she doesn't throw up on you." She grinned as her mother swatted her with her jacket.

"Cheeky. Have a nice day. Have you go your phone with you?"

The girl held it up and took the jacket from her mum's grasp.

"Ok, I'll call you later. Be good for Uncle Charlie and Auntie Tess or I'll make you stay here next time." Connie smiled and kissed her on the head before she ran to the car.

Charlie handed her a pharmacy bag and looked down at his feet.

"Do you think you're pregnant and want to make doubly sure or is it Louisa too?" he asked, trying to avert his eyes anywhere that wasn't her face.

"I think it might be Louisa too." She replied, watching his gaze. "Did I become an ugly troll overnight and you can't bear to look at me or are my petunias just really fascinating?" She asked in her usual condescending manner. Charlie looked up and sighed.

"Connie, do you have any idea of the complications if it turns out either of you are pregnant?"

"Not really had chance to think about it, believe it or not." She muttered.

"Well whatever the result, I'd pop into the ED anyway and have a quiet word with Zoe- see if she can do an accurate test, because both your ages could complicate things-" he was cut off by a wave of the clinical lead's hand.

"Charlie it's my daughter that needs looking after, not me. Thank you for getting the tests and I will pay you back."

Charlie went to say something but stopped. He turned and started to walk away, but as he got to half way down her drive, he turned around.

"I'm only looking out for you Connie. I had a quiet word from Elliot- he's passed down his watchful eye to me."

"I don't need anyone to look out for me, but thanks for the sentiment. See you later." She called to him before going inside and locking the door.

She took a deep breath before ascending the stairs to the middle floor. She made her way to Louisa's room and knocked gently, the other hand still clutching at the pharmacy bag.

There were sounds of muffled movement before the door opened to reveal a visibly knackered Louisa.

"Lou, the only explanation I can think of for these symptoms is-" The teenager cut her off.

"Pregnancy." She said flatly. Connie blinked in surprise.

"Um, yes. Grace has gone to Charlie's and he dropped us off some pregnancy tests when he picked her up. Please will you go take one?"

Louisa looked at her feet and shrugged. "Sure."

Connie opened the bag and one of the boxes and passed a stick to her daughter.

"You know what to do don't you?" Connie asked and the girl nodded.

"You pee on a stick, it's not rocket science." She half smiled as her mother squeezed her arm.

"Go on then, I'll go after you. Bring it back down to the living room when you're done."

She nodded again and went upstairs. Connie hovered on the landing until she heard the tell-tale sound of the cistern. Then she took the stairs and passed Louisa before taking the test herself.

The two Beauchamp's sat side by side on the sofa, tests on the coffee table in front of them, turned over. Louisa checked the time on her phone and placed it to the side of her.

"It's been 15 minutes." She said quietly. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Connie and suddenly felt sick again, though this time with nerves.

"On the count of three we turn them over, ok?" Connie whispered and the teenager nodded.

"Whatever the results are, I won't think of you any differently ok? I'll still love you as much as I do now."

"And I you." Louisa replied before taking a long, deep breath. "Ready?"

Connie nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They reached out simultaneously and flipped their tests over to reveal the results.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger- I hate them too :( I just wanted you to let me know in your reviews-**

**-who you want to be pregnant (if either of them)**

**-and if you want me to carry this on, maybe as another fic? I'd rather not though as there's the possibility of a pregnancy fic from another of my works :)**


	34. One shot 12- carried on

**Here's the results you've all been waiting for! Just a quick note- read until the end :D **

**Hope you all enjoy and please do review with your thoughts! Unfortunately I had to take into account all your suggestions about the tests, so if you didn't get the outcome you wanted then I do apologise! -Sophie x**

* * *

Louisa's test was negative and she closed her eyes, released the breath she had been holding and let a small smile spread across her face. The girl was relieved- she didn't know what she would have done if it was positive. She opened her eyes and glanced at her mother who was sat motionless, staring at the wall. Her test lay on the table- positive.

"Mum…" Louisa whispered, her face quickly becoming worried as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and put on a brave smile.

"It's ok darling," she whispered, clasping her hands together and looking down at them. "at least yours was negative."

"There's always a chance it's wrong?" The girl suggested and Connie nodded, before unclasping her hands and standing up.

"We'll take a quick trip to the ED." She decided, smoothing down her skirt and adjusting her top. "Just to be on the safe side, mm?" Louisa stood and took one last look at the two tests before following her mother out into the hallway. They got their jackets and shoes on before going out to the car.

Their journey was spent in silence, with the clinical lead deep in thought, and Louisa half worrying about her and half texting Grace.

_"__What did mum want those tests 4? –G x"_

_"__How did you know about those? –L x"_

_"__Overheard her on the phone with uncle Charlie… G x"_

_"__Hmmm. Well, don't tell mum this but we both took one and we're on the way to the ED to see if they're the right results, ok? –L x"_

_"__What were the results tho? –Gx"_

_"__None of your business! –L x"_

_"__Well it is if im gonna be an auntie or a big sister… -Gx"_

_"… __Well at the minute, you're not going to be an aunt, but we don't quite know about the sister bit… We're nearly there, talk later yeah? –L x"_

_"__Ok :D –Gx"_

_"__Be good for Uncle Charlie and Auntie Tess, tell them we're at the ED now and we're double checking. –L x"_

_"__I will, good luck! –G x"_

The mother and daughter duo walked through the doors and into extreme chaos. The reception was busier than Louisa had ever seen it, but Connie didn't even seem fazed. She led the teenager over to the desk where Noel and Louise were trying to organise the large queue of people.

"I'm sorry Mr Hartford but 3 hours is the earliest we can do!" Noel said in despair as an elderly man waved his hands in frustration before hobbling off.

"Noel do you know where Zoe is?" Connie asked, butting straight in front of a young woman, who tutted and muttered "rude or what…".

"She was in cubicles last time I saw her but that was about half an hour ago. Aren't you meant to be off?" He looked her up and down in confusion.

"I am off I just need to talk to her. And do you really think I'd come to work in these old things?" She looked down to her £109 designer heels and rolled her eyes. "You must be joking. Come along, Louisa."

"Hi and bye Noel!" she smiled before scuttling after her mum. They found Zoe within minutes, on the phone to the children's ward.

"What do you mean there's no room?!" She exclaimed, looking up and noticing that she had gained an audience. She nodded slightly and smiled.

"I don't care, I've got a 3 year old girl here with spinal injuries, _she needs a bloody bed._" Zoe said slowly, losing her patience big time.

"Build an extension on the ward, draft in some extra staff I couldn't care less, just make sure Maisie Jacobs has a bed within the hour or there will be hell to pay, got it?" she hissed before slamming the phone down. The woman took a deep breath and looked up, plastering a smile across her face.

"Miss and Mrs Beauchamp, what can I do for you? Although if it's a bed on children's you're wanting then you've got more chance _plaiting piss._" She said, seething underneath that fake grin.

"Bad day?" Connie asked airily, not actually interested.

"You don't know the worst of it…" she muttered. "Anyway, what brings you in on your day off?"

"I was wondering if we could have a word actually." She looked around to see Robyn and Lofty stood close. "In private?"

Zoe looked surprised. "Um, sure. My office?"

Connie nodded and they headed off in the direction of her used to be shared office. They went inside and made themselves comfy.

"So," the consultant asked, sitting behind her desk, "what can I help you with?"

She looked from one of them to the other until Connie spoke.

"Could you possibly do a pregnancy test for us, please?" She asked, cheeks becoming rose tinted as Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"For us?"

Connie cleared her throat. "For me."

The woman sat back and crossed her arms, grinning slightly.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." She remarked, causing another eye roll.

"Can you do it or not?" Connie asked flatly. Zoe nodded and got up.

"I'll get a sample bottle then you can use the staff toilets. I'll get it sent off straight away as urgent. VIP treatment." She winked before leaving the room and returning a few minutes later with the required bottle.

"Here goes." Connie said under her breath as she took it from her hands and disappeared out the door, leaving Zoe and Louisa in silence.

"I'd better get back out there, it's like hell only worse." Louisa laughed as she pulled a face.

"Before I go though, who would the father be?" She asked curiously. The teenager looked around before speaking.

"Cal Knight, but you didn't hear it from me." She grinned and Zoe winked.

"Gotcha. You stay here, your mum'll be back soon and I'll return whenever I get the results, yeah?"

Louisa nodded.

"Alright lovely, see you in a bit."

An hour, Louisa's ipod's battery life and a packet of crisps later, Zoe came through the door clutching a piece of paper.

"Results?" Connie asked apprehensively, and Zoe nodded before handing them to her. The clinical lead read the sheet in silence before taking a deep breath and placing the paper on her knee.

"Well?" Louisa asked, trying to peer at her sheet.

"Negative." She said quietly. "It's negative."

"So that's a good thing… Right?" The girl asked slowly and her mother nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I was just wondering what life would have been like with a baby around… Baby Winston or Baby Guinevere..." she trailed off and Louisa imitated her iconic eye roll.

"I wouldn't have let you call my baby sibling either of those anyway." She grinned, "They'd have been bullied for life."

"Oh be quiet you." Connie smiled before picking up her handbag and turning to Zoe.

"Thankyou for that." She smiled slightly. "Let's go get Grace then, now that we're both out of the blue."

Zoe looked to Louisa who was putting her crisp packet in the bin. "Both?"

When the teenager stood up, her cheeks were bright red.

"Let's go mum!" She said hastily, pushing her mum out of the doorway and out onto the corridor with a quick goodbye to Zoe.

When they entered Charlie's little semi, they found himself, Tess and Grace sat on the floor around a monopoly board.

"Your daughter's some kind of business genius." He grumbled, easing himself to his feet. "I've been bankrupt twice and she has 3 hotels on Mayfair!"

"You're just really bad at monopoly Uncle Charlie." Grace grinned before looking over to Connie and Louisa.

"Do we have to go? Or can we finish this game first?"

"I think we should go darling." Her mother smiled. "If you're lucky, I'm sure Wheezy'll have a game with you when we get home."

Grace sighed and got up. "Ok. I'll go get my bag."

Whilst the girl was out of the room, Charlie cleared his throat, watching Tess tidy the game away.

"So what did Zoe find?" He asked.

"Negative. We both are." Connie smiled, before adding "Thank God."

"Good. At least now we won't need a replacement if you went on maternity with baby Winston or whoever." He grinned, looking up at her.

"Ha!" Connie exclaimed, turning to Louisa, "I knew Winston was a good name!"

Louisa stuck her tongue out and pulled a face, just as Grace came back.

"All ready darling?" Her mother asked, taking her bag. She nodded and went up to the two older nurses in turn.

"Bye Auntie Tess." She said as she gave her a hug, "If you play monopoly again remember you start off with 2000 money not as much as you want." Her little face turned mischievous as Tess pretended to hit her on the head.

"I thought we weren't going to mention that!" She laughed slightly as Grace went to Charlie and gave him a hug too. She squealed when she found herself being lifted into the air.

"Bye Uncle Charlie! Try not to go bankrupt next time." The girl grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh be quiet you." He smiled before setting her down again and rubbing his back. "Don't know how much longer I'll be able to do that Gracie, you're getting so big now!"

"Older and wiser." She corrected him and they all laughed.

"Alright we'll be off." Connie smiled, placing a hand on each of her girl's backs and guiding them into the hallway. Charlie saw them out, and when Louisa and Grace had ran to the car, Connie turned around.

"Just out of interest, why was Tess with you today?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "She was lonely and so was I."

Connie considered this answer before nodding and speaking again. "Fair enough. See you next week."

"Wait!" Charlie called as she made her way to the car. "Did you think we were together or something?!"

Connie simply raised her eyebrows, smiling and walked the rest of the way to the car, Charlie's shouts of "She's 10 years younger than me!" accompanying her. She climbed into the car and looked around.

"I think we deserve tea to celebrate. Pizza Hut or Curry House?"

"Pizza Hut!" They replied immediately and Connie laughed, strapping herself in.

"Pizza Hut it is then."

* * *

**By the way- not revealing anything here, but if you wanted Connie to be pregnant then there _might_ be the chance of a fic in the works... _MIGHT_ BE! x**


	35. One shot 13

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been unbelievably busy! Anyway, this is a lovely long one to make up for it xD**

**This was written really quickly so it's not my usual standard but I hope you enjoy anyway, and please do review with your thoughts! -Sophie x**

* * *

March rolled around, and with it came the excitement and buzz of Zoe and Max's wedding. Each day the ED became more and more excitable. With all the staff invited, they had lots to talk about- dresses, hair, hats, shoes, flowers, confetti, the bridesmaids (Grace and Louisa), best man (Lofty, who else?) and of course, the bride and groom themselves.

Connie, always one for showing off her clothing style, went all out on an outfit- figure hugging purple dress with a purple hat, decorated with a flower of the same colour. She even bought herself a new bag and shoes- it came to well over £600 by the time she had finished!

On the morning of the wedding, Connie woke both her girls up at 6:00am in order for them to be ready in time. She padded along to Grace's room first and stirred the sleeping girl. Once she realises what day it was, she was up and already excited! Grace ran into Louisa's room and jumped on her to wake her up.

"Get up get up get up! It's Zoe's wedding today!" She sang, jumping up and down until Louisa sat up, her hair all over the place.

"Alright alright I'm awake." She grumbled, shoving Grace onto the floor playfully and standing up, yawning.

"Mum?!" She called.

"Yes?"

"Are we showering here or at Zoe's?!"

"Here but be quick!"

"K."

Louisa looked down at her little sister who sat cross legged on the floor.

"Right, action stations Gracie. You go to the bathroom first, do your teeth and get a quick shower then go put some clothes on, doesn't matter which. I'll get dressed now then I'll use the bathroom when you're done, ok?"

She nodded and jumped up before darting up the stairs to the bathroom. Louisa dressed in her comfy jeans and Big Bang Theory top, then ran a hairbrush through her hair. Once Grace had finished in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and got a quick wash before going back downstairs and meeting her sister on the landing.

"Breakfast!" She grinned and the two girls raced each other down stairs. Sliding into the kitchen, the younger girl looked triumphant.

"Ha, I win!"

Louisa just stuck her tongue out before sidling over to Connie who was still in her pajamas and stood on her phone.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you decide to make." She looked up and smiled sweetly before kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Though be quick, you've got half an hour until we're off."

"Awh. Was sort of hoping you'd make pancakes as it's such a special occasion." Louisa pouted and her mother laughed.

"Nice try sweetheart. Go on, we've got porridge, sugar puffs or chocolate shreddies. I'm going to get dressed and collect our dresses together ok? Don't burn the kitchen down."

…

20 minutes later and the Beauchamp household were all on their way to Zoe's house where the women were based. The guys were all at Robyn and Lofty's, though for that day it was just Lofty's.

"Right, please behave you two- no running about or jumping on furniture like you do at home."

"Mum we're 15 and 7, not 5 and 7 months." Louisa rolled her eyes and looked back to Grace who did exactly the same thing.

"You two, honestly…" She murmured, pulling up outside her colleague's house.

"Looks much nicer without a load of drunks in the garden doesn't it?" She remarked, climbing out and opening the door for Grace before collecting their dresses from the boot.

As they made their way to the front door, Grace ran on in front and rang the doorbell excitedly. The door quickly opened and Tess appeared, smiling down at the young girl.

"Hello sweetheart! Come in, come in."

"Hi auntie Tess! Is uncle Charlie here too?" She peered around the doorway as she took her shoes off.

"No, he's with Max at Lofty's remember?" She smiled as Connie and Louisa approached, Connie's arms laden with dresses.

"Hello you two, Connie the dresses can go up in the spare room- hair and make-up first apparently." The woman moved out of the way so they could enter, and the two girls followed Tess into the living room.

They were the last to arrive, and sat on every available surface (including the floor) were Zoe, Robyn, Rita, Lily, Louise, Dixie and some women they guessed were family members. They were all holding champagne glasses and laughing amiably. Zoe stood up when they entered and went over for a hug.

"These are my boss' daughters, Louisa and Grace." She explained to the suspected family members. "They're my two bridesmaids! How're feeling girls, excited?"

"Well this one woke me up by jumping on me going "Get up get up get up!" and now I probably have a few cracked ribs, so I'm guessing she's excited." Louisa grinned, placing a hand on her sister's back before pointing the floor by Tess' chair.

"Let's go sit down."

When Connie appeared at the doorway, the unknown women were introduced.

"This is my mother, Serena." She pointed at the oldest who looked around 60.

"These are my sisters, Hannah and Harriet-"

"Wait, are you called Hannah Hanna then?" Connie asked, raising an eye. Hannah laughed slightly.

"No no, I used to be but I got married last year. I'm Hannah Jackson now."

"Ah right." Connie smiled and Zoe continued.

"And this is Claire, Harriet's daughter." She motioned to a baby that was being rocked in a carrier. The girl's hadn't even noticed it when they entered but Connie went over and smiled.

"Goodness, she's adorable! I remember when Grace was that tiny." She sighed, reaching out and stroking her tiny fingers.

"She's tiny but she's got one hell of a loud voice on her!" Harriet grinned just as an elderly woman came in dragging a chair.

"Oh, and this is my nan, Beau." She smiled, watching as she set the chair down next to Tess.

"I heard the doorbell, thought I'd get another chair on the way back from the loo." She smiled, hobbling over to the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Oh, thankyou." Connie smiled, sitting down. Grace edged over to Connie's knees and laid her head against them, letting her mother stroke her hair.

…

After topics of conversations ranging from work, to family memories to underwear, there was another doorbell and Zoe let in the stylist to do their hair. She was introduced as Anna and smiled widely.

"Right, who do I need to get through?" She asked, looking round uncertainly.

"Not all 13 of us, don't worry." She grinned. "Just me and the two girls over there- Louisa the older one and Grace the younger."

"Oh thank goodness for that! Right, can I set up in the kitchen as planned?"

"That's fine. The girls will take the least time I think so do theirs first, I'll go last whilst they dress."

Anna nodded before taking her things through to the kitchen. Louisa hauled herself up and held a hand out for Grace. She looked at Connie with a worried expression.

"Will you come sit with me?" she asked and Connie raised her eyebrows.

"No way on this earth are you shy Gracie Beauchamp."

She shot her a pleading look before grinning when she sighed.

"Fine, fine." Connie muttered, picking up a glass of champagne and swatting Louisa's hand away as she tried to do the same before taking Grace's hand and going into the kitchen.

Anna looked up as they turned the corner and smiled.

"So Grace, you first?" She asked and the girl nodded slightly.

"Great. Come jump up here for me and we'll see what I can do."

With a little help from Connie, the girl jumped up onto one of the bar stools and Anna began to work.

…

20 minutes later and she had a curly bun over her left shoulder, and just enough make-up to do her justice.

Then it was Louisa's turn. She had exactly the same style except her hair was much longer so she could fit some flowers into her bun.

After admiring themselves in the mirror, the three went back into the living room and told Zoe it was her turn before ascending the stairs to the spare room.

"Right, I'll get dressed in here with Grace. No doubt you'll get stuck in it like you did for Zoe's engagement party." She laughed and Grace scowled. "Lou, you use the bathroom- come wait for is when you're done."

"Ok." She smiled and took her dress along the landing. She changed quickly, trying to keep her hair and make- up as neat as possible until she was finally in.

There was no denying it- she looked stunning, years older than she was. Grinning in the mirror, she snapped a picture and sent it to her boyfriend before going back to her mother and sister, arms clutching her other clothes.

"I'm done!" She called, knocking on the door.

"Just a sec!" Connie called back, and the door opened. Grace grinned up at her in her little red dress.

"You look like a little princess." Louisa smiled, getting her phone back out. "Let's get a quick picture!" The little girl struck a pose, then Connie came out.

"Mum you look… Wow." The teenager said in surprise. Connie smoothed it down, looking slightly worried.

"Does it look ok? I'm starting to think I should have gotten the blue one…"

"Don't be silly, you look great. I want a picture of you too!"

Connie laughed and she took it before putting the phone back in her pocket and throwing her clothes on the bed.

On the way back downstairs, they passed Zoe was coming up with Hannah and Harriet to get dressed. The girls gave her a thumbs up as they passed and went back into the living room. As soon as they appeared, there was an immediate, collective "awh!" and they smiled, giving a quick twirl.

"I know I'm adorable, you don't need to "awh"." Connie grinned, ushering the girls in further. They sat on Zoe's, Hannah's and Harriet's spare seats whilst everyone else complimented them.

"You three look like royalty." Tess smiled from her chair where she was looking after baby Claire. Robyn and Rita nodded in agreement.

"Thanks auntie Tess." Grace grinned.

"Oh, Robyn-" Louisa suddenly asked, "will you get a photo of us three together please?"

"Sure thing."

The girl threw her phone at her and they stood, Connie's hands on their backs.

"Say cheese!" The nurse grinned and they smiled whilst she pressed the button.

"Thanks!" Louisa smiled, taking her phone back and sending the picture to her mum's phone.

…

By the time Zoe came down from getting dressed, the photographer had arrived and had snapped some photos of everyone. He'd come from the boy's place, but refused to show Connie or Robyn any of his photos.

At 2pm, the group opened the door and congregated outside as Zoe descended the steps.

She looked perfect- her cheeks shone with a mixture of happiness and nerves, and her dress clutched her body in just the right places. Her hair was styled into a sleek black bun and her make-up was done to perfection.

Everyone crowded round her and told her how pretty she looked, but she waved them away.

"We've got to go!" She insisted, "Grace, Connie and Louisa with me and mum in the limo. The rest of you- we'll meet you there!"

They cheered and clapped, and her neighbours came out to wish her luck as they climbed into the car and began to move away.

…

"Nervous?" Connie asked, noticing the slight tremble in Zoe's stature. She nodded, looking out the window.

"In case he doesn't turn up."

"You'll be fine." She placed a hand on hers to try stop them shaking. "The great Zoe Hanna has no need for nerves. Not in that dress anyway, even if Max blows it, the rest of the men would be queueing up, trust me."

Zoe laughed quietly. "Thanks Connie. Though sit at the back, would you? I don't want him seeing you before me or he will blow it."

"I'd just fire him tomorrow." She winked as they pulled up outside the crowded church. Zoe took a deep, shaky breath, looking out to where the men were mingling with the women before they were ushered inside.

Her mother helped her out of the car before pulling her into a hug.

"Go get 'em darling." She whispered before pulling away and following Connie into the church. Louisa looked round.

"Zoe who's giving you away?" She asked.

"Charlie- my dad died and I don't have any brothers. He's sort of a father figure to us all in the ED anyway, he should be out in a minute." The woman smiled slightly, wringing her hands. In an attempt to take her mind off of the nerves, Louisa spoke again.

"Have you got everything in the rhyme? Something old something new, something borrowed something blue?"

Zoe nodded.

"Old- my engagement ring, it belonged to Max's grandma or something. New- this dress. Blue- underwear but don't tell anyone." She winked and Grace pulled a face.

"Borrowed- oh." She stopped. "Quick, can I borrow a hair pin?"

Louisa grinned and pulled a pin from her hair. "Am I the best bridesmaid or what."

Zoe rolled her eyes as the doors opened.

"Zoe!" Charlie said in surprise, looking her up and down. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." She smiled and Grace dashed up to him for a hug.

"Hi uncle Charlie! Do you like my hair?"

"Grace you look adorable." He smiled, "And you too Louisa- I like the dress."

"Thanks." She smiled before Charlie clapped his hands together.

"Right you beautiful women, ready for a wedding?" He asked and they nodded.

"Great." He opened the door and signalled that he was ready. The music started up and they quickly formed a line- Zoe at the front with Charlie, clutching his arm. Then Louisa, then Grace behind her. They made their way down the aisle, smiling until they reached the front where Max stood, waiting. He turned and his eyes widened before watering slightly.

"Beautiful, Dr Hanna." He whispered, taking her hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, smiling as Charlie wriggled free from her grasp and let her go.

Grace and Louisa stood beside Lofty who was trying not to cry until they came to the vows. He held out a small cushion with two rings on it, and they exchanged their vows, all the while looking into each-other's eyes.

"And by the power vested in me," the priest said, motioning to the couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Max grinned and pulled her into a deep, loving embrace as their audience stood and clapped.

"Mr and Mrs Walker everyone!" Lofty called and there was an extra loud cheer as the couple made their way outside for photos. The assembly crowded round them, and on the photographers count threw their confetti so it fluttered and swooped in the wind.

Connie found her girls and gave them both a huge kiss and a hug.

"You were perfect darlings." She smiled before taking their hands. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." They said simultaneously, and went to congratulate the happy couple.


	36. One shot 13- carried on

**Hello lovely readers!**

**First and foremost, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's been absolutely mad how busy I've been this week- I'm still exhausted and it's back to school again tomorrow!**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient and I hope this makes up for it! The beginning is a little dry as I didn't have much inspiration, but it gets better as it goes on, I promise :') **

**Any feedback would be lovely and I hope you enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

After the wedding, Zoe and Max got into their limo and drove off to the venue of their after party- Clark Hall. It was a regal looking building on the outskirts of Holby, and they did lavish wedding receptions and parties for those who could pay the large amount of money.

Fortunately, Zoe could with her wage, and so they told everyone to rendezvous there. Cal dropped Connie, Grace and Louisa home so the girls could change out of their dressed, and then they set off for the outskirts of town.

When they arrived, a worker offered to park Cal's car for him, then they made their way inside, Grace and Louisa in awe of the beautiful building. The walls and ceiling were intricately carved and painted, and the carpets were a deep, royal red.

They followed the other guests into a large hall, which contained seating, a dance floor, a live music set up, and a bar. They greeted Zoe and Max before wandering off to find their seats. All the tables were large and circular and seated around 8 people in total. Connie, Cal, Grace and Louisa were sat on the table beside the bride and groom, with Charlie, Tess, Ethan and Lily who were also looking for their seats. They chatted for a while, Grace and Louisa getting bored half way through so they went to play with the balloons scattered around the floor.

"Your girls looked beautiful." Ethan said, looking at his boss and blushing slightly as Lily elbowed him. "You too!" he clarified, putting his hands up. "You too!"

Connie just laughed, her red wine sloshing about in her hand. "They did, thank you. Grace was especially excited- she'd never been a bridesmaid before. I haven't either, come to think of it."

"Me neither, don't worry about it." Tess winked as a balloon promptly hit her in the face, startling her. Grace came bounding over and picked it up, face sheepish.

"Grace, be careful!" Connie told her off but Tess just waved it away.

"She's excited, leave her be."

"Sorry Auntie Tess. Want to play with us? We're trying not to let it touch the ground." Grace grinned and looked over to her sister who was waiting for her.

"I'll leave you and Lou to it. I'm not as young as I used to be!"

The girl seemed to accept that answer and ran off again, aiming the balloon for Louisa's nose. Connie just smiled and shook her head.

…

Half an hour later and everyone was seated, ready for their meals to be brought out. Their starter was either prawn cocktail or stuffed potato skins, and everyone's stomachs were rumbling eagerly as the doors opened and the waiters and waitresses filed out, a plate in each arm. They were all served and tucked din immediately, leaving no time for chatter.

When no-one was looking, Tess slipped half a potato skin onto Grace and Louisa's plates and winked at them in turn. They giggled and ate it right up, making sure Connie didn't see them.

She was too busy with her own starter, and she even finished before Cal who looked at her empty plate in amazement.

"You were hungry weren't you!"

"Starving. Not had enough wine to fill me yet." She smiled and Cal grinned, eating the last bit of potato with a final flourish.

Their main was either steak and chips (Max's suggestion) or roasted stuffed peppers (Zoe's suggestion). Then pudding was either chocolate gateaux, a cheese board, strawberry tartlets or coffee and biscuits. The two girls chose the gateaux, which turned out to be a huge mistake as Grace ended up with it all over her face, and down her clothes too. Connie just tutted and took her to the bathroom to wash it off, leaving Louisa behind with the adults.

"She adores you." Tess smiled, looking from Grace's retreating figure to Louisa, who promptly smiled and took a sip of lemonade.

"It's nice having a sister. I was an only child before mum adopted me and it got really lonely sometimes."

"I know the feeling, I'm an only child too." Lily smiled and Ethan just pulled a face.

"I wish I was sometimes!" He exclaimed, and Cal just rolled his eyes.

By the time Connie and Grace came back, everyone had finished and Max was about to make his speech, followed by Charlie who was very, very nervous.

"I thought asking you something on one of your bad days was scary… Nothing compared to this." He muttered to Connie who just smiled as the porter stood and hit his glass with a knife.

"If I could have all your lovely eyes on me for a minute or so, that would be brill." He grinned before going on.

"Today has been absolutely perfect in every possible way. No-one messed up, no-one missed it and no-one died! Always a perk." He paused until the laughter died down.

"I'm going to keep this relatively short, I know our Charlie over there's getting a sweat on now. Anyway, I just want to say that today has been one of the best in my life so far. Now for the rest of it, I get to spend with my beautiful, caring, loving wife. She's the only woman I have ever fallen in love with. Her. It's always been her, and I know for a fact that it always will be. So, I'd just like to say thank you all for coming and to my stunning bride- Dr Zoe Walker!"

The party cheered and clapped as Zoe blushed, watching Max sit down and kiss her on the lips, his face, like hers, beaming. Charlie took a deep breath from his seat and after some encouraging words from Tess, stood up.

"Here goes nothing I suppose…" He muttered before tapping on his glass too.

"Right, well, this is my bit I guess. It's funny, I can remember to a T how to perform an emergency tracheotomy, but can't for the life of me remember a bloody speech. So, apologies if this turns out pants."

The crowd chuckled as he took another deep breath.

"I've been working in Holby City's emergency department since the very day it opened 30 years ago. I'm on the wrong side of 60 so I can't remember anyone's names, but I can tell you they were nothing, _nothing_ compared to the wonderful team that works there today. We have one of the very best cardiothoracic surgeons as our clinical lead-" He gestured to Connie who smiled slightly and looked down, cheeks turning red.

"-we have one of the very best ward sisters around-" Charlie placed a hand on Tess' shoulder and she tried to brush it off, a grin quickly forming on her face.

"-and our consultants are second to none!" Zoe raised her glass to that, whereas Dylan just looked very embarrassed.

"-and not to mention our brilliant nurses and doctors, from the clumsy, to the frank, to the awkward, to the confident, to the downright lovely. They are the very best we could hope for." Lofty, Lily, Ethan, Cal and Robyn grinned in turn.

"And it goes without saying that we couldn't be without our amazing receptionists, paramedics, porters and of course, HCA's!" Charlie looked over to where Mac sat very smug, surrounded by Dixie, Ian, Noel and Louise who clapped him. From the table next to the speaker, Max whooped loudly and everyone laughed.

"They're all a joy to be around, and make coming into work each day that little bit more bearable. As most of you may know, my son Louis and granddaughter Megan live in Australia, meaning I don't see them very often. But seeing this lovely team day in day out makes up for that. You're all like family to me, all of you, and I know Tess feels the same way. I care about you all like a father would, and I just wanted you all to know that. So, to finish, I'd like to wish the bride and groom all the best in married life from their old adoptive dad. God knows they'll need it! To Max and Zoe Walker everybody!"

"To Max and Zoe!" The crowd repeated, toasting their glasses before drinking, and erupting into chatter. Charlie sat down, wiping his brow on the napkin that sat beside his plate. He looked up to see everyone smiling at him, and before he could ask why, Robyn ran over and pulled him into a hug.

"That was beautiful!" She said, and as she pulled away, Charlie could see the tears in her eyes. He looked at everyone in surprise.

"Wow, was I that good?!" He exclaimed and the table nodded in firm agreement, with Grace shuffling over and onto his knee for a cuddle.

"As they say, you "nailed it"." Tess smiled, sipping at her wine. Louisa just shuddered.

"Please, Tess, no- don't say that ever again." She said dramatically and everyone laughed, including Lily!

The rest of the night was spent out on the dancefloor, dancing their cares away. It turned out that they had some pretty good dancers in their midst! Zoe and Max's first dance was perfectly choreographed with some rather fancy footwork. Charlie and Tess danced to impress too- they pulled off a waltz with flying colours! Cal span Connie round the room when the floor was quiet, watching her tilt her head back and laugh, eyes lit up and hair flying free around her shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered, bringing her in to him.

"I love you too." She replied, eyes bright and out of breath. Grace came over and pulled at Cal's arm, with Louisa doing the same with Connie's for a family dance. They jumped and sashayed about until their feet screamed no more, but their hearts sang to never stop.


	37. One shot 14

**Update!**

**I haven't had time to edit this so I do apologise xD I hope you all enjoy anyway and any reviews would be much appreciated! -Sophie x**

* * *

As the days flowed into the summer months, the days became warmer and the evenings became longer. School holidays meant hanging out with friends, talking, going on walks and every so often, having a cheeky drink.

It was a warm Friday evening, and the sun was still high in the sky. Connie was sat in the living room on her laptop, trying to finish the improvement report for the board of trustees, Grace was sat on the floor, enthralled in a book, and Louisa sat in the armchair, gazing out of the window and messing about on her phone. Music drifted in from the open door that lead to the kitchen, and the gentle scent of freshly cut grass wafted in from the open window.

Louisa's phone buzzed in her hand, and she unlocked it to see who it was. It was Charlie, wanting to know whether she wanted to go round to hers and Amy's street as she'd managed to snaffle a bottle of vodka from her mother's outhouse. The teenager grinned and replied with a quick yes before standing up.

"Charlie's invited me and Amy round to hers for a bit. I'm gonna go get dressed then I'll walk round, if that's ok?" She asked, watching as her mother looked up, mid-sentence, and smiled.

"Of course darling, that's fine. Keep your phone on won't you and I want you home for 10 please."

"Sure." She grinned and ran upstairs to change. She came back down in a t-shirt and shorts and went to give Connie and Grace a kiss.

"Can't I come too?" Grace whined, putting her book down and looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"No Gracie, you ask me this every time I go out. We're too old for you, I'm sorry."

"Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes but Louisa firmly shook her head.

"No!" She exclaimed, pulling her bag further up her shoulder. "Maybe next time."

Grace just rolled her eyes and picked her book up again. "You say _that_ every time you go out." She muttered, leaning back against the sofa.

Connie looked down and tapped her on the head. "Drop the attitude young lady."

Grace simply imitated her mother and rolled her eyes again, meaning Connie got even more irritated.

"You're 8 not 18, don't start with the cheekiness."

"Whatever." She grumbled. This was the last straw and Connie moved her laptop onto the coffee table before standing up, hands on her lips, and looked down at her youngest daughter.

"Grace Beauchamp!" She exclaimed, half shouting so the little girl froze. "How dare you speak to me like that?! I am your mother, not something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe, so act like it. Now apologise to Louisa and apologise to me please."

Grace's mouth slowly opened as Connie spoke and she looked down at her feet, messing with her socks.

"Sorry Wheezy. Sorry mummy." She mumbled, face hot. Connie sighed.

"That'll do I suppose. Go to your room, don't come out until I call you."

She nodded and ran off, leaving her book discarded on the floor. Louisa raised an eyebrow.

"Little harsh? She is only 8."

Connie just sighed before hauling the laptop back onto her knee.

"She's getting cheekier and cheekier nowadays and I'm not having it. I'm too stressed with work to be dealing with her lip, I could do without it at the minute, I'm up to my eyeballs in reports."

Louise just looked towards the window. "If you say so. I'm off, see you later."

"Bye love."

…

Louisa reached her friends on their local grassy hill just as they poured out the vodka into some paper cups that Amy had found in her cupboard.

"Lou! What took you so long, we thought you weren't going to show up!" Charlie called and Louisa just rolled her eyes before throwing her bag down and collapsing next to her blonde haired friend.

"Grace and her developing attitude problem. Mum's at the end of her tether, she's ultra-busy at work and my sister's cheek doesn't seem to be helping things."

Amy handed her a cup as Charlie opened up the coke she'd bought at the shop and poured some into the clear liquid.

"Get that down you, and relax- she'll grow out of it."

"I hope so." Louisa muttered, before tapping her cup against Amy and Charlie's before downing it in one. They poured another and the brown haired teenager ran a hand through her hair.

"Mum wants me home by 10 so I can't get too out of it." She warned Amy as an extra large cup was filled to the top and handed to her.

"We won't let you." She winked, and that cup was downed too.

…

2 hours later and the "not too out of it" warning had gone out of the window. The three girls had polished off the vodka and cokes, and were now dancing about and staggering to one side of the street to another as they attempted to go for a walk. Louisa fell off of the pavement twice, and Amy ended up tripping over Charlie's heel and landing on her too, causing a huge fit of giggles to ripple through the girls like a virus.

"Hey, look that ssshop hasss been closssed down! Apparently, the old woman who lived there died at her desssk." Amy giggled and Charlie's mouth dropped open in over exaggerated astonishment.

"Shall we throw ssstuf at it?" Louisa said, voice filled with childhood excitement and the sense of doing something they shouldn't. Her friends agreed, and after scouring the rubble for throw-able stones, trying not to collapse every time they bent down, the girls began to throw huge brick and heavy rocks at one of the walls, aiming for the window half way up. Louisa was the one to get it, and shouted in triumph when the glass shattered and collapsed inside.

"Well done Lou." Amy giggled and just as Louisa picked up another rock, the girls could hear a loud groan, coming from somewhere.

"Did you hear that?" Charlie hissed in a loud voice, looking up at the window. "It sssoundsss like it came from in there!"

Amy pulled a face before turning to her friend who was now deathly pale. "You go look Lou, you threw it!"

"You two tried to hit it as well!" She said indignantly, but Amy and Charlie just took a few wobbly steps back and put their hands up. Louisa rolled her eyes and moved towards the shop door, clutching the wall for support. Upon finding it locked, she shoved her shoulder against it until it opened, swinging backwards and forwards. Retrieving her phone from her pocket, the teenager turned on the torch and made her way through the shelves and to the door that led upstairs. This one was open, so she yanked herself up using the railing until she reached the top of the stairs. Another groan was heard, and Louisa creased her brow.

"Hello?" She called, stumbling over a pile of letters on the landing as she moved towards the end door. She pushed it open to find a dimly lit bedroom (thanks to a small candle on the bedside cabinet) and shone her torch inside.

"Hello?" She said again, then she noticed something move on the floor next to the bed. Louisa made her way across the room and knelt down as she reached the single bed.

"Who are you?" She asked, shining her torch so it hit a small, hunched figure on the floor with a mop of silvery grey hair and purple cardigan.

"S-S-Sylvia-aaah!" The figure moaned and took a sharp intake of breath. The girl, who's head was now switching to first aid mode, crawled closer.

"Where does it hurt?"

Sylvia groaned louder. "My- My stomach."

Louisa bit her lip and placed the torch on the windowsill so the light shone down, and she gently placed her hands on the old woman's.

"Ok. Well, I'm Louisa and my mother is a consultant at Holby ED so I know a bit of first aid. I'm going to call an ambulance for you in a minute, but can you tell me how your breathing is?" Louisa said slowly, slipping two fingers beneath her hand to check her pulse.

"My b-b-breathing's fine. My stomach just h-h-hurts!"

"Right. Well your pulse is normal which is good. I'll phone that ambulance now and they should be here soon."

Sylvia nodded and Louisa pulled herself up onto the bed, before taking her phone from the windowsill and dialling 999, noticing there was no longer any sign of her two friends outside.

…

Jeff and Dixie arrived 5 minutes later, and Louisa met them at the door.

"Lou? What are you doing here?" Dixie asked, confused as she followed her upstairs.

"I was out with some friends when I hears her groans coming from the window." She said cautiously, but there was no fooling Dixie. She raised an eyebrow.

"I smell alcohol." She said simply. "And windows don't smash by themselves."

Louisa opened the door to the bedroom and bit her lip.

"Fine, but mum can't know or she'll kill me." The girl pleaded but Dixie just looked out of the window.

"Jeff's talking to a woman outside, she claims to be Sylvia's daughter. She saw you throw the brick and she wants to press charges when we get to the hospital." The woman sighed before pulling the bed out so she could get to the injured old woman easier. Louisa just hovered by the door, nibbling on a nail- she was so screwed.

…

The teenager rode back with them to the ED, and found Connie clutching Grace's hand outside the entrance to reception. Her face was red and she was absolutely livid. Louisa got down from the ambulance and glared at Dixie who promptly got to work on getting the trolley out of the vehicle, and watched as her mother grabbed her arm and tugged her into reception and through to her office. On the way, she spotted Dylan not doing anything at the nurses station and led Grace to him.

"I have something to sort out. Keep an eye on Grace please." She muttered before pulling Louisa into her office and slamming the door shut.

"Mum I'm sorry-" Louisa began but she was cut off by Connie slamming her hand on the desk.

"Save it Louisa, I don't want to hear it." She shouted, eyes becoming bullets as she sat down and shoved her bag on the floor, before looking up at her daughter.

"Being clinical lead? Yeah I can do with that. Inspections? Fine. Staff complains? I could do without. Grace and her attitude problem? I don't need that in the slightest. But smashing and old lady's window Louisa? Really? What the hell got into you?" She shouted incredulously, leaning back and folding her arms.

"I… I…" She stuttered, Connie's eyes becoming more and more piercing with every passing second. It became too much, and Louisa cracked.

"It was Charlie's idea about the alcohol, and Amy was the one who said the woman died!" She insisted, eyes stinging with tiredness and tears. "I'm really really sorry mum I really am."

"I don't care about that. Who's idea was it to throw the stones?"

"But Amy said-"

"Who's. Idea. Was. It." Connie hissed, hitting her desk with each word.

"Mine but I didn't know-"

Connie stood up quickly and threw her hands up in despair.

"I give up. I try my hardest to bring up my girls the best I can, and for what? One to become a gobby teenager in training, and one to become a delinquent! Why do I even bother?"

"Mum! It's not your fault-" Louisa pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched her mother pace the floor, hand moving from her sides to on her hips, to crossed to fists at her side again. Connie just glared at her, and she quietened immediately.

After a few minutes of pacing, her mother went back to her seat.

"Do you accept this is your responsibility?" She asked quietly, clasping her hands in front of her. Her daughter nodded.

"Are you willing to accept the consequences?"

She nodded again, and Connie sighed before standing up once more and going to the door. She looked out to see Dylan stood in the exact same place, just looking down at Grace, who looked back up at him with an equally confused expression.

"I'm going to send you and Grace to live with nanna for a few days." Connie spoke, her voice emotionless. "It might teach you to behave."

"Ok." Louisa whispered, and she stood when Connie opened the door.

"Get my bag." The clinical lead asked, and when she was handed it, left the office and collected Grace, much to Dylan's relief.

"Go sit in reception, wait for me there whilst I try sort this mess out." She muttered, pointing to the uncomfortable chairs and waiting until her girls sat down before going to find Sylvia.

…

Half an hour of heated debate later, and Connie managed to stop her daughter Natalie from pressing charges. Exhausted, irritated and nursing a pounding head, she walked through reception, motioned for Louisa and Grace to follow her, and went out into the carpark where the sun had now set. They went home in total silence, with Connie's hands gripping the steering wheel like her life depended on it.

"We're sorry mummy." Grace leant forward from her backseat and whispered, but it had no effect on Connie whatsoever.

The little girl leant back and her bottom lip wobbled before the tears started to fall.

"I'm going to drop you both off at nannas tomorrow morning, and pick you up on Friday. If you're still not behaving as you should be then you'll know about it, ok?"

The two girls nodded.

"But why nannas? She likes having us." Grace asked, slightly confused.

"2 reasons. One- she can't stand badly behaved children. Two- she doesn't have wifi."

From the corner of her eye, Connie watched as the colour drained from Louisa's face, and after a glance in the mirror, she noticed it had from Grace's face too. She gave a small, satisfied smile before revving up the engine and entering the motorway.


	38. One shot 15

**Update! **

**Sorry it's a little late- we went out for mothers day :D I hope you all enjoy, and reviews are always welcomed :) -Sophie x**

* * *

It was 8:00 Sunday morning, and the birds were just beginning to stir. The sun streamed through the blinds and forced its way through the curtains, until it fell upon the face of a sleeping woman, brown, curly locks spread across the pillow as she snored gently. All was silent, calm and serene; that was, until the children attacked…

They burst into her room and leapt onto the double bed instantly rousing her and she opened one bleary eye.

"What do you two want?" She mumbled, opening the other eye as the younger of the girls jumped on her side and landed with her face inches from hers.

"It's mother's day!" She grinned and Connie blinked a few times before realising that it was indeed mother's day.

"Oh yes. Well, thanks for the early wake-up call but seeing as it's my special day, my first request is another hour in bed if you please." She smiled before closing her eyes again. Louisa jumped off the bed and ripped the curtains open.

"Nope! We've got the full day planned, up you get!"

"Lou please?" But the teenager shook her head. She opened the blinds and threw the cover from Connie's body.

"Come on! You get dressed whilst we make you breakfast. See you downstairs in a bit!" She winked at Grace who scrambled off of the bed and followed her sister downstairs. They bounded into the living room and immediately started raiding the cupboards for pancake ingredients. Once they had all been collected, Louisa dictated Delia Smith's pancake recipe to Grace and she did as she was told. By the time Connie emerged at the kitchen door, Louisa had already served up 2 pancakes each for them, and they sat steaming on the worktop whilst two more sat quietly in the pan.

"Wow. Thanks girls!" Their mother breathed in and smiled. "Pancakes always remind me of living at home with nanna."

She came to sit between them and kissed them on the head before cutting hers up.

"So, what else do you have planned for me today?" She asked. The girls just grinned at each other.

"You'll find out when we get there." Grace replied, tipping more sugar onto her pancakes. Connie raised her eyebrow and sipped at some water.

"And how are we getting "there"? Mum's taxi I suppose?"

Louisa shook her head, just as a loud knock at the door rang throughout the house. Grace leapt up at and ran to open it.

"Auntie Tess! Come in- we saved you some pancakes." The little girl beamed up at the nurse and she laughed.

"Thank you sweetheart. Everything going to plan so far?" She asked, slipping her shoes off and padding into the hallway. Grace just put both her thumbs up and went back to the kitchen, guest in tow. When they entered the kitchen, Connie looked slightly taken aback.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" She asked, motioning for her to sit on one of the bat stools. She did so, and Grace tipped the remaining two pancakes onto her plate before passing her a knife and fork.

"I'm your chauffeur for the day. I've been promised pancakes and a surprise when we get there as payment." She smiled, cutting up her breakfast into small pieces.

"Girls! Tess might have been busy-" Connie began to tell them off, but the older woman just waved her hand dismissively.

"My son can't make it home for mother's day, and so these two are the closest I'm going to get to my own children today." She smiled, "It's a pleasure, honestly." Tess glanced down at her watch as she ate the past few bites of her food.

"It's almost half 9 you two- shall we go?"

They nodded and jumped off of their stools.

"Mum, I packed a bag for you last night so you just need your shoes and a coat." Louisa said, placing the plates and cutlery in the sink before following Grace and Tess into the hallway. They got ready and went out to the car in record time, Connie locking the door behind them. Her and Grace climbed into the back, and Louisa sat in the passenger's seat so she could direct their driver.

…

20 minutes later, Tess pulled up outside a large manor house. She paid the parking fee, then drove up a long driveway until they reached the entrance to the building. Outside was a large sign, which read "Greystone Manor, Spa and Hotel."

Connie's mouth opened slightly in shock and she looked from Grace to Louisa.

"Girls, this is the most expensive spa for miles! How on earth were you able to afford this?!"

They just looked at each other, eyes dancing.

"Never you mind. Come on!" Louisa grinned as she got out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. She led them into the reception and went over to the front desk.

"Hi, I have a booking under Beauchamp for 4 please?" She asked, and the receptionist nodded before scrolling through her computer.

"2 adults 2 children for Jacuzzi and pool, nails, hair, and massage for one adult. Is that correct?"

Louisa nodded and the woman smiled before handing her three keys and three passes.

"These are the keys to your lockers for when you change; you'll find towels, shampoo, soap etc already there for you. The passes are to let the assistants know which treatments you desire. Any problems, do come back and see me- if I'm not here, ask for Sarah. Ok?"

"That's great, thanks!" The teenager took the items and went back to Connie, Grace and Tess. She repeated everything the receptionist had told her, then they made their way downstairs to the changing room, where they undressed and changed into a swimming costume and towel. Then the little group made their way to the pool and Jacuzzi.

Connie and Tess sat in the hot, bubbling water, watching the girls splash about with some inflatable toys. The younger woman sighed and sat back.

"This is bliss. Was it all their idea or did you have something to do with it?"

Tess simply shook her head.

"All I was told is that they're planning a day at the spa for you for mother's day, and if I drove you all then they'd invite me along too. By the sounds of it, they came up with it on their own."

Connie smiled, laughing to herself slightly as Grace belly flopped onto Louisa's foam square, knocking her straight off. Tess looked on fondly.

"You're lucky to have two girls that get on so well. Me and my sister fought like cat and dog."

"I know. Especially with them not being blood related and having to live together. Though when I took Grace to meet her on the ward that day, they hit it off big style- they fell asleep together, if I remember correctly."

Tess chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"That's adorable. Charlie's son Louie used to get on really well with my Sam and Saskia when they were kids- they thought of each other as family. I remember Saskia was once bullied, and when the boys found out there really was hell to pay. Louie got suspended for a week for breaking the boy's nose!"

"Aw. It's nice, seeing them happy like this. I know for a fact Grace didn't like being an only child, and since adopting Lou, I've seen a massive change in her. She's like a whole new little girl."

"She is." Tess agreed, and they watched the girls until they decided to get out and dry off.

…

After their bathe, they decided to drop Connie off at her massage and go grab some lunch. They shared a mozerella pizza and chips with a lemonade each, until the plates were clean and it was time to have their hair and nails done.

The trio met Connie outside the salon, and they sat in a row next to each other whilst the assistants worked their magic.

Once they had finished and re-dressed ready to go home, the four females were relaxed, fresh and happy.

"Thank you so much for today girls, that was really nice of you." Connie smiled as Tess drove them back home. "Though it's going to be pretty hard topping this next year!"

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something. Happy mother's day mum." Lou smiled, letting her head rest on Connie's shoulder. From the front, Grace blew a kiss back and they all laughed.

Tess flipped on the radio and they sang along to the latest songs as they drove down the motorway towards home- a perfect end to a perfect day.


	39. One shot 16

**Hello!**

**Here's today's update- I didn't have much inspiration but here you go anyway xD**

**Just to let you know- I'm going to Berlin with school on Thursday, and I won't return until early hours of Monday morning. So, unless inspiration strikes me whilst I am away, there won't be an update next Sunday. I might update during the week instead, but that depends on how busy I am :)**

**I hope you all enjoy, and reviews would be lovely! Again, sorry about next week :( -Sophie x**

* * *

At exactly 6:45am, Connie's alarm went off on the table beside her bed, and she opened her eyes. Immediately her head began to thump, and she closed her eyes again quickly, moving an arm to the side of her head. That ached too- her whole body did. Every little jolt, even the slightest movement caused her to groan internally, and she began to shiver as the cool air encased her bare arm.

With great difficulty, Connie moved her body until she sat up on her bed, breathing deeply as the room span in front of her.

I've probably just slept funny, she thought, standing up and clutching the table for support as she slipped on her dressing gown and slowly made her way onto the landing.

"Grace, Lou- time to get up." She called, her voice coming out hoarse and cracked, and her eyes stung with the pain. One door opened and Louisa popped her head out, looking at her mother curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Connie smiled slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine sweetheart, I just need a drink is all. You get your sister up and I'll pour you some breakfast."

Her voice faded to a whisper and Louisa nodded, eyebrows creased as she shut the door again. Connie took another deep breath and descended the stairs, very slowly until she reached the cool wooden flooring of the hallway. There she turned off the alarm and went into the kitchen, immediately shivering as her bare feet touched the freezing tiles. She moved to flick the heating on before pouring herself a large glass of water, and retrieving two paracetamol capsules from the first aid cupboard. She swallowed them quickly, her throat burning, and finished off the water before pouring two bowls of Cheerios, just as two pairs of feet came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning mummy!" Grace beamed as she entered the kitchen and jumped up onto a stool, her curly brown locks flying all about the place. Louisa followed her in, and smiled at Connie as she sat next to her sister.

"Have you had a drink yet?" She asked, piling her breakfast onto her spoon.

"Yes, you have your breakfast, don't worry about me. I am a doctor remember!" She smiled, tapping her on the nose as she passed the table to open the curtains. Louisa smiled, failing to realise how badly her mother's hands were shaking.

…

"Connie? Connie!"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the paperwork on her desk, to see Rita stood at the door.

"We need you in resus, this is the third time we've called for you!" Her voice was muffled, and Connie felt a sudden hot flush sweep over her as she leant back.

"I'll be there in a minute." She muttered, reaching for her stethoscope and placing it gingerly around her neck; her nerves seemed to be in overdrive, as any touch made her jump, and her skin prickle as if she were on fire.

The woman made her way to resus, staying next to the wall and keeping her head high to deter any suspicion. She entered the room to find Rita, Zoe and Cal working around an elderly male patient on the bed. The room seemed to be weirdly quiet, and Connie clicked her way over to her colleagues without so much as a sign she was making any noise at all.

"Connie, this is James Peterson, he was involved….car crash….alone…BP….cross matched…" Connie moved to grip the side of the bed as the room began to spin rapidly. Zoe's voice trailed off, then everything was silent. She was too warm, it was too stuffy, her legs ached as they supported her and her arms began to feel heavy in front of her. Her head throbbed, eyes ached, and throat burned.

"Connie? Connie are you alright?" Zoe frowned, before reaching a hand out and placed it gently on her arm. She felt the woman jerk away from her, and beneath her touch, Zoe felt the cold sweat that had made itself at home on her skin. She trembled beneath her, and the consultant noticed her eyes were closed, and knuckles white as she gripped the bed to keep her balance.

"Rita fetch a wheelchair, quick." Zoe called, and the small blonde dashed out to reception, returning moments later with one of the hospital wheelchairs. Zoe took it and moved it until it gently nudged the back of the clinical lead's legs. Then the woman gently pushed her arms down until Connie collapsed into the chair, eyes closed and head back.

"I'll get her to cubicles, Cal can you take over here?" He nodded, and Zoe began to push her boss out into reception, and through to a spare cubicle.

"Connie, we need to get you onto the bed." Zoe's voice was loud yet soothing, and her patient opened her eyes before slowly getting to her feet. Just as she stood however, the room span once more and everything went black. Connie collapsed, and Zoe just managed catch her in time before she reached the floor.

…

"What are you thinking? Possible pneumonia?" A woman's voice murmured, and a male voice agreed.

"She displays all the symptoms and her tests seem to point us in that direction." He replied. There was silence, until there was the sound of footsteps which came to a stop at the end of her bed.

"She looks very innocent laid there like that. She should be ill more often."

"Rita!" The woman exclaimed, and the clinical lead decided enough was enough. She opened one bleary eye, squinting against the harsh light of her cubicle, then opened the other to see Zoe, Dylan and Rita at the end of her bed.

"Connie." Zoe smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over, crossed with the black death." She muttered, looking round. "How long was I out for?"

"3 hours. You obviously needed the rest." Zoe moved to check her drip, and Connie looked around again.

"That makes it about half past 3 doesn't it? Lou and Grace should be here soon, will you keep an eye out for them?"

"Of course. We'll send them through as soon as they get here. Now, we've done the necessary tests, you know the drill, and we've come to the conclusion that you have a mild case of pneumonia. Can you tell us the last time you had a cold, or maybe the flu?"

Connie thought back, nibbling on her lip.

"I had the sniffles at the weekend?"

Zoe nodded. "Right. And when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday…" She trailed off, suddenly realising that she had been off her food recently. She silently scolded herself for not picking up the signs sooner, and Zoe rested a hand on hers.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I'm a clinical lead Zoe, I should have realised." She muttered bitterly. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey, it's completely different when you're ill yourself. We are our own worst patients, remember?" The consultant smiled before moving back and opening her curtain, just as two smaller figures came dashing towards them.

"Mum! Mum are you ok?" Louisa panted as she reached her, watching Grace hug her tightly. "I knew you weren't well this morning, I knew it!"

"I'll be ok soon darling, I promise. I've got a mild case of pneumonia, but it usually clears up within a week or so if it's not that bad." Connie smiled, opening her other arm for a hug. The teenager buried her head in her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume, and sighed.

"You shouldn't have come in this morning." She mumbled, and Zoe laughed.

"Your mother would still come in if she were on her deathbed, trust me. I'll leave you to it, and I'll be back in an hour to check your obs Connie." She winked and left the cubicle, pulling the curtain across as she left, giving them some privacy.

"Don't scare us like that again. When Cal said you'd collapsed, I didn't know what to think." Louisa sat on the chair next to Connie's bed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise. Anyway, I love my girls way too much to get _too_ ill." She squeezed their hands and they laughed, content in the arms of each other.


	40. One shot 17

**Hello!**

**Right, let me just get this out of the way; to the guest last week who kept reviewing telling me to update- I did say at the beginning of the previous one-shot that I probably wouldn't be updating as I was away! I've been too busy, today included, to write last week's update so I didn't. I hope that explains why I didn't update last week.**

**I hope this one makes up for it though- it was just going to be a normal date until... well, I'll let you find out ;) Reviews would be lovely, and I'll most likely do a follow on for this next week :D I hope you all enjoy, especially you Mr/Mrs guest! -Sophie x**

* * *

It was their one year anniversary of the day Cal asked Connie out for the first time, and the couple had decided to celebrate. They had a table booked at one of the fanciest restaurants in town for 7:30pm, in a quiet secluded corner for two.

Louisa and Grace hung about at home just long enough to help their mother to pick her outfit, then Charlie and Tess came to pick them up for a night at Tess' place.

"Are you sure you're ok to have them? I can always call a nanny…" Connie still sounded unsure as Tess laughed, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Its fine Connie, don't worry. They're a pleasure to have, you know that. Just go out and enjoy your night."

"Thank you. Text me if there's any problems Lou, ok? Have a nice time darlings, I'll pick you both up tomorrow."

"Bye mummy!" Grace waved as the car pulled away from the pavement and rolled down the road.

It was nearly show-time.

...

Connie was ready and waiting just before twenty-past 7, sat on the couch in her living-room and watching out for Cal's car. She had donned a strapless low cut red dress, which hugged every smooth curve of her body as it fell downwards, until finally coming to rest just above her new heels. Her hair was straightened and put up in a sleek bun, with a diamond flower hair piece to give it some shine. She wore matching earrings and necklace that went well with the dainty colour of her skin, and sparkled every time she moved.

She looked as pretty as a picture.

A minute before half past 7 and a pair of bright headlights flashed as they pulled up her driveway. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath before going into the hallway. The doorbell rang and she moved to open it, the sound of her heels ominous in the silent house. The door opened and there stood her boyfriend.

He wore a dinner suit, something which Connie never dreamed he'd own in a million years. She raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

"Nice attire, Dr Knight."

"Thank you. And may I say, you look as stunning as ever Mrs Beauchamp."

Connie just scoffed slightly before stepping out the door, purse in hand, and locked up.

"I know." She flashed him a grin before going to his car. He darted forwards and opened the door for her, and she climbed in smoothly, careful not to trap her dress in the door.

Then, they were off.

Once seated at "Le Plus Belles", the couple were offered champagne as they looked through the menu.

"You know, I can't believe we've been dating for a year." Cal admitted, sitting back as he put his menu down. "I didn't think you'd stick me for a week, never mind a year."

"And why is that?" She asked, picking up her glass and swirling the liquid round.

"I don't know. I just don't seem to have a good track record with women. Plus you're drop dead gorgeous." He added, and Connie smiled as she bit her lip.

"I like how that was an afterthought." She looked up into his eyes as they sparkled under the chandelier that hung above their table.

"Oh obviously." He grinned as the waiter came over and took their orders.

...

"So," Cal began as the man left, "how are the girls? I've not seen them in a while. Every time I come over they seem to be out."

Connie knew he'd pick up on their plan sooner or later, as she had herself after the first three times they made their excuses to leave. The two girls wanted to give them some "alone time" as Louisa had said with a wink, as she spent most of her time surrounded by other people.

"Yes, that always seems to be the case doesn't it?" She said, feigning sadness before taking a sip of her champagne. "But they're both ok. Grace is ecstatic to be in year 4, and Louisa thinks she's done really well in her AS exams, though we'll have to wait until results day for that."

Cal smiled. "Does she know what she wants to be when she's older?"

Connie nodded, placing her elbow on the table. "A primary school teacher."

"You know, I could see her as a teacher actually. She's so good with Grace."

"That's most likely because they're sisters." She raised her eyebrow and Cal rolled his eyes.

"Even before you adopted her, from what you told me. With the book in the hospital and everything."

"That's true. They took to each other like ducks to water. Thank god, or it could have been very difficult." She smiled, fiddling with an earring with her free hand. "I'm so glad they're close- Grace hated being an only child. Lou did too."

"Looks like they both god what they wanted then." Cal winked. Connie sat up as the waiter approached with their food.

"And more. Lou got a loving family too, which you're a part of now." She said quietly, before raising her glass in a toast.

"Happy one year anniversary darling."

Cal raised his and they clinked glasses, just as their plates were laid out in front of them, with an extra little side dish for Cal, a metal cover concealing whatever laid beneath.

"And you too. Maybe our next will be more of an official anniversary?"

Connie frowned slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

Cal grinned, his gaze focused on hers as he slid across his seat and onto one knee next to their table. Connie's mouth dropped, taken totally by surprise as he reached and picked up the side plate, before moving the metal away to reveal an open ring box. The clinical lead was transfixed, her eyes unable to tear away from the glittering diamond that lay in the box until Cal began to speak again.

"Connie Beauchamp. From the very first time I went to one of your lectures, I knew there was something there. Something within me that sparked when you walked out onto the podium and began to talk. For years after I thought about you, until the day you walked into Holby's emergency department. It was then that I knew I just had to get to know you better. Since then I've been unable to rid you from my mind. I love everything about you. From the way you stride around in those huge, expensive heels you love, to the way your hair falls over your shoulders in those elegant curls when you decide not to straighten it. I love the way your eyes sparkle, how your genuine laugh always sounds so sweet and carefree, and just how perfect and amazing you really are, once you bypass the icy exterior. And it's for those reasons plus a thousand more that I ask- Constance Beauchamp, will you marry me?"

Throughout his speech, Connie's eyes welled up. When he asked the question, they overflowed and she put the back of her hand to her mouth. This man had made her so happy over the last year. He'd always been there for her, through the adoption, the problems she'd had with work and so, so much more. It was obvious he genuinely loved her, she could see it in his eyes every time they were together. She knew her answer.

"Yes." Her voice was but a whisper, and she nodded as a grin burst across her face. "Yes!" Cal took her hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger, before they both stood and collapsed into a loving embrace.

The restaurant erupted into claps and cheer. Everything went silent as Cal went down on one knee, but the couple were so in their own world that they didn't even notice. As they broke apart, they were showered with congratulations.

...

After their meal, Cal drove back to Connie's and turned the ignition off at the door.

"I've had the best night of my life so far." Cal said as he turned to face her, before glancing at her door. "But it is getting late."

Connie raised her eyebrows, and glanced to the door herself.

"You know," she said slowly, "a night like this is a certain cause for celebration."

"Oh, is that so?" The doctor cocked his head slightly.

"Would you possibly have anything in mind?" Her voice was innocently seductive, eyebrow still raised. Cal reached and brushed his thumb across it, and smiled.

"I do. And I think you have the same idea."

Connie just bit her lip and got out of the car, Cal quick on her heels. She opened the door as fast as she could and they tumbled inside, quick to reassume their embrace from the restaurant.

"It drives me mad when you bite your lip or raise your eyebrows like that." Cal murmured against her neck. "Both together makes me want to take you right there and then."

"Well now's your chance." She was out of breath as she broke away, slipped off her heels and ran upstairs. They soon ended up in her room, and the door was firmly shut before they collapsed onto the bed.


	41. One shot 17- carried on

**Hi! So for this week's update I decided to carry on with the last one-shot where Cal proposed as it was the only thing I had inspiration for. I hope you all enjoy and reviews would be lovely if you have the time! -Sophie x**

**P.S- Casualty was emotional last night wasn't it?! Though I did like Lily's "I stick with my original diagnosis- sociopath." xD Next week's going to be worse though, going by the trailer ;-;**

* * *

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Tess asked, aiming her words in the direction of Louisa who sat frowning at her phone. It was quarter past 10 and she still hadn't received a good night text from Connie.

"Um, yeah, sorry. It's just mum usually texts to say goodnight and I haven't got one yet."

"She might be pre-occupied. You know what couples are like." She winked, and Louisa pulled a face before shuddering.

"Thanks for that image Tess." She mumbled, stretching her arms out as she yawned and looked around. "Where's Grace and Charlie?"

The two females were sat in the living room with the television on. The theme tune to "Accident and Emergency" rang out as the drama began, but neither of them were watching it. Tess was sewing up a top and Louisa was on her phone.

"Charlie's making your room up and I think Grace went to the study to find a book."

"Oh ok. She should be getting to bed soon, it's late. She's usually asleep by now."

"That might have something to do with the cookie dough she ate earlier from Pizza Hut." The nurse raised her eyebrows and the teenager laughed slightly.

"Well she's not having that again- mum would go nuts if she knew she was still up. Maybe of she'd _text_ then she'd _know_." She added pointedly.

"Oh come on love, give her a break. She deserves one night off, don't you think?"

"Mmm." She murmured, uunconvinced before Grace came bounding in, the sugar still evident in her system. She clutched a book and went over to her sister. Charlie appeared and leant against the doorframe.

"Charlie says its bedtime so I came to say goodnight." She kissed her sister on the cheek and threw her arms around her quickly, before going over to Tess and doing the same.

"Night Lou, night Auntie Tess. See you tomorrow."

"Night sweetheart." Tess smiled as she left and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be fun trying to get her to sleep with just the one book. Starting to regret the takeaway idea."

"You think?" The nurse grinned and he rolled his eyes again before muttering "wish me luck" and following the younger girl.

"Is Charlie staying the night?" Louisa piped up, tilting her head to one side. Tess looked up from her needle, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"No, I think he's going when Grace drops off. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, he just seems to be here a lot." She said vaguely, but there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Tess' mouth dropped slightly.

"And what are you trying to suggest Miss Beauchamp?" She asked indignantly. Louisa just turned her head the other way, smiling to herself.

"Oh nothing, just a mere observation."

"If you're implying what I think you are then you are way off the mark! He's 11 years older than me for goodness sakes!"

"There is that saying "Age is just a number"?" The teenager raised her eyebrows and Tess just threw an empty cotton reel at her.

"I think it's bedtime for you too young lady." Louisa instantly groaned.

"I was only joking! 10 more minutes?" She pleaded.

"If you behave." Tess said firmly and the girl grinned.

"I will." She rolled her eyes, before pretending to cough "Mrs Fairhead."

Louisa ducked as another cotton reel came her way and laughed to herself, before settling back to watch the television, phone still silent.

…

The following morning Connie and Cal rolled up outside Tess' house and turned the ignition off. Before they'd even reached the door, Grace had opened it and waved at her mother.

"Morning mummy! I missed you last night." She beamed as her mother bent down for a hug.

"I missed you too darling. Have you had a nice time?"

"It was great! We got pizza and cookie dough and I stayed up late and Charlie read me _three _books before I went to sleep and-"

"Alright alright, take a breath." She smiled, placing a hand on her back as she went through to the living room, Cal close behind.

"Morning." She smiled as Louisa, Tess and Charlie looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Hi mum. So, what happened to my goodnight text last night? I sent you four!" The teenager asked, sitting up in her chair and twiddling her phone round in her hands. Connie cleared her throat and looked back to Cal who nodded. Louisa looked at them both curiously.

"What?..." she asked slowly, as Connie grinned. She held out her hand that had been clutching her handbag and her new ring glinted in the light. Each of their mouths dropped, except Grace's who just clapped her hands giddily.

"Is that an _engagement_ ring?" Tess asked when she managed to find her voice. The clinical lead nodded, biting her lip.

"Ah." Louisa said, "Now I think I get why you didn't reply."

Cal's cheeks turned slightly pink but Connie laughed. Charlie stood and congratulated them before going to help Louisa and Grace collect their things.

"That was completely unexpected I have to admit." Tess smiled, "But I am very happy for you both."

"Thanks Tess. And thanks for watching the girls too. Everything been ok?"

She nodded. "Charlie managed to get Grace off with some books and Louisa sat with me in here."

"Charlie must have come round pretty early this morning." Cal commented. Connie grasped onto his train of thought and smiled ever so slightly.

"Unless, of course, he stayed the night?" She asked innocently, and the older woman sighed irritably.

"You Beauchamps." She muttered, "So nosey."

"I asked her last night." Louisa grinned from the doorway. "And I got two cotton reels thrown at me so careful what you say. You might get a chair or the coffee table."

Connie just laughed.

"I am joking Tess, I promise. Anyway, thanks for having the girls and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I should hope you are as well! Bye you two, bye girls."

"Bye auntie Tess!" Grace gave her a quick hug before going out to the car. The woman waved from the doorstep until the car went out of sight.


	42. One shot 18

**Here's today's update! If I get a good response (or if you all complain about the cliffhanger) I might post the second half later ;) Hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely! -Sophie** **x**

* * *

It was the middle of the school holidays, and Louisa was very, very bored. Connie had been called into work yet again, and she was in charge of keeping an eye on Grace. The younger girl was sat listening to music on her iPod, and the older girl was staring aimlessly at the TV. She had a tonne of holiday homework to do, but try as she might, she couldn't muster up the motivation to make a dent in it. She sighed and stretched, before groaning and checking her phone. Charlie and Amy had both gone on holiday with their families, leaving Louisa bored, alone and very much friend-less.

"When can we have lunch?" Grace pulled her headphones down, and her sister checked the time.

"It's only half 11, you only had breakfast what, 2 hours ago!" She exclaimed, watching as the girl's face darkened. She'd been getting very unpredictable with her moods recently, and had been causing Louisa and her mother quite a bit of grief.

"Don't give me that look young lady." She warned her as the girl descended into one of her familiar sulks. The teenager just rolled her eyes and stood to go in the kitchen. They'd had toast for breakfast as Connie had used the rest of the milk for her coffee, so pancakes were out of the question. After doing a quick sweep of the cupboards and fridge, Louisa declared to herself that they needed a shop.

"Grace!" She called, before realising the girl had her headphones on. She went in and motioned for her to take them off.

"We need to go shopping if you want lunch."

Grace pulled a face. "Can't you leave me here?"

"No. You're 8, not 18. Come on, go get your shoes on whilst I go get the emergency money."

The girl groaned before sliding off of the couch and sloping off to get ready. Louisa dashed upstairs and grabbed the notes Connie had left on her bedside table, then ran back downstairs again.

Their nearest supermarket was the local Waitrose a few streets away, so they set off side by side in silence.

"What are we getting?" Grace asked, occasionally running to keep up with her sister.

"Milk, bread, pasta, oven chips, pasta sauce and cheese." Louisa reeled off her mental list and pulled out the notes to count them. They had £40 in £10 notes, and decided to treat themselves whilst they were there.

They walked in and headed down the bread isle, Grace carrying the basket after much persuasion and the promise of a chocolate bar. They grabbed a large white loaf and carried onto the dairy isle, until Louisa spotted someone familiar at the end of the isle.

"Alex!" She called, and a boy her age turned around, brown hair flopping over his eyes. He grinned and waved before coming up to join them.

"Hey Lou! Didn't think I'd see you here!" He exclaimed giving her a quick hug and looking down at Grace. "This must be your sister?"

Louisa nodded and pulled a slight face. "Yeah, this is Grace."

"Cool. Hi." He smiled, pulling the basket further up his arm and the girl remained silent, looking down at the floor.

"She's in a mood." Louisa explained, elbowing her. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Not much. I'm so bored I'm doing my parent's shopping, let's put it that way."

"That bad? Jeez." Louisa laughed, "Hey, why don't you come round home with us? We're not doing much."

"Are you allowed? Your mum has bit of a reputation." He said sheepishly. Louisa just raised her eyebrow.

"She's a pussycat really. You get what you need then meet us at the entrance."

Alex shrugged. "Fair enough. See you."

They went in opposite directions, and Grace looked up at her sister curiously.

"Who was that?" She asked, looking back as his slim figure disappeared down the next isle.

"He's a friend from school, he's new to 6th form this year."

"Oh." She descended into silence as they finished their shopping, and paid for it before waiting for Alex by the automatic doors. He came into view a few minutes later, carrying a bulging carrier bag in each hand.

"I'm good to go." He smiled brightly, and started a conversation about their history holiday homework which Louisa hadn't even looked at. Grace was pushed right out, and walked by herself in front, deep in her own thoughts. She had just realised that Louisa had forgotten her chocolate bar, and decided she wasn't going to speak to her until she bought her one. The girl smiled to herself as she stepped onto the road, totally oblivious of the speeding car that shot around the corner.

A loud screech of the horn and a piercing scream broke Alex and Louisa's conversation, and Louisa watched in horror as her little sister collided with the front of the car, and was thrown to the floor in front of it.

She lay still with her eyes closed as the two teenagers dashed to her side, and the world faded into the dark abyss as she lost consciousness and slipped away.


	43. One shot 18- carried on

**Heres the next chapter as you're all playing hell about it xD I'm going to do a third but that won't be up until next Sunday :) hope you all enjoy! -Sophie x**

* * *

"Grace!" Louisa screamed, dropping her bags and running to her sister's side. There was a pool of deep crimson blood under her head, and she wasn't showing any signs of opening her eyes. Alex pulled his phone out and rang 999 as Louisa checked her over.

"She's got an irregular pulse, I think that means she's tachychardic…" She muttered to herself, sitting back. "I daren't move her into the recovery position in case she's broken anything. Her ankle's at a weird angle, I think it might be broken."

"The woman says leave her where she is." Alex relayed the information until the ambulance came. By this time Louisa had tears running down her face, and she was trembling as she clutched the girl's hand. The ambulance arrived, and she looked up as a familiar blonde ran over carrying a spinal board.

"Dixie." She said relieved, before looking up again as an unfamiliar man ran over. "Where's Ian?"

"Long story darlin'." She muttered as the man reached them. "Simon we need to get her onto the board and into the ambo now."

He nodded and together they got Grace onto the board and carried her into the vehicle. Louisa climbed in after them, and motioned for Alex to follow her. As they sped towards the hospital, the girl's stomach dropped.

"Oh no." She whispered, "What's mum going to say? I'm going to be in so much trouble. What if it turns out to be serious?!" She stroked her sister's hand and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Gracie."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Dixie soothed her, and left her to her own thoughts until they reached the hospital.

"This is Grace Beauchamp, aged 8, hit by a car going approximately 30 miles an hour. Suspected head injury and queried broken ankle, she's been unconscious since it happened. Pulse and BP rising and she's tachychardic." Dixie reeled off to Rita as they entered the ED.

"Alright let's get her into resus, and will someone go tell Connie please!" She called to a group congregated by the desk. Robyn and Lofty found themselves being nominated, and battled it out with a quick round of rock paper scissors. Lofty won, and Robyn pulled a face.

"I hate playing messenger." She muttered, heading off reluctantly in the direction of the clinical lead's office.

…

Rita and Charlie had just managed to stabilise the girl's pulse and blood pressure when Connie burst through the door, pulling her stethoscope from round her neck.

"Grace!" She froze, and her mouth fell open at the bloody state her daughter was in. Charlie stopped what he was doing and went over to her.

"You can't treat her Connie, you know the rule about family." He said quietly, watching as she completely ignored him and checked her chest.

"Connie." He warned her gently, and she sighed.

"Where's Louisa?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Staff room with Zoe and a friend she came in with." He had barely finished his sentence as she walked out and went straight towards the staff room. She entered to see Zoe with her arm around Louisa's shoulders, and Alex sat opposite them cupping a mug of tea.

"Thank you Zoe but you have a job to do." She said quietly.

"I'm on my break."

"Well I'm here now." She clarified, her voice emotionless but still shaking. Zoe sighed.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." The consultant said quietly, and gave Louisa's shoulders a quick squeeze before standing and leaving. The door shut, and the teenager immediately began to speak.

"Mum I'm so sorry." She started, "The car appeared from no-where, I couldn't stop her, I'm so, _so _sorry."

Connie put her hand up for her to stop, and leant against the cabinet opposite her. Alex made his excuses and left; something about Connie really unnerved him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms and biting a fingernail as the door fell closed.

"A friend from school we bumped into at Waitrose."

"Oh. So not a boyfriend then?"

"Um, no. Matthew only left me last week."

"Oh yes, I forgot."

Their conversation seemed slightly surreal, considering the current situation. Louisa felt very uneasy as her mother spoke in such a soft voice.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, her voice sounding smaller than she meant it to be. Connie's eyes snapped up from the floor and blinked a few times.

"What? Well, she was with you Louisa, I'm bound to be at least a _little_ irritated." The woman muttered, her breathing ever so slowly increasing.

"So you are mad at me. Why not just come out and say it?" The girl persisted.

"It's not like that and you know it. You were supervising her, I trusted you to look after her." Connie's voice rose, and Louisa's matched it.

"And I did- I can't control every single movement can I!?"

"You were distracted by that Alex boy when you should have been keeping an eye on your sister. Come on Louisa, use that brain of yours!" The clinical lead's face was now turning a dull shade of red, and her eyes became stern and piercing. Ethan came into the room at that moment, but after one look at Connie's face, he retreated out very quickly.

"So you're basically saying it's all my fault and I'm to blame for her being here." The girl threw her arms up and stood, voice shaking with anger.

"Maybe if we'd had enough food in the house then I wouldn't have had to go out. Or if you raised Grace properly so she didn't go into a huff every two seconds she wouldn't have stormed off in front. Or if you'd taught her road safety she wold have looked first. I might be to blame, but you're hardly Miss Innocent are you?" Louisa hissed before storming out of the room and slamming the door loudly behind her.

Connie had been shocked into silence, her face a frozen picture of surprise and anger. Boiling, bubbling anger that shook her body and poisoned her thoughts, until in a fit of rage, she swiped everything off of the table, smashing Alex's mug of tea against the wall and causing a pile of papers to flutter onto the floor. She hit the table with her fists before sitting down and putting her head in her hands, inwardly cursing herself.

Why was it that she could perform open heart surgery in a burning building, but couldn't bring up a child properly? She could diagnose cancer within the hour, but she couldn't drill some manners into her daughters.

"Why am I such a bad parent?" She whispered to herself, letting her hands run through her hair.

"You're not." Connie jumped and looked up to see Charlie stood in front of the door. He surveyed the room with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I came to give you an update on Grace, but I decided to wait until you'd calmed down a bit. Everything alright?" He asked, slowly making his way to where she sat. The woman just groaned.

"My youngest daughter is laid on a bed in resus and my eldest daughter blames me for how she's turned out. Yes Charlie, everything's perfect, just how I wanted my life to be."

"Sarcasm is not an attractive quality you know." He muttered, leaning against the table.

"Sorry, sorry, I know." She said, voice quiet and she smiled slightly, "I just need a minute."

"I'll leave you to it. I just came to say that she's awake. She has concussion and badly broken ankle, but apart from that it's just shock. She's in the side room if you want to go see her."

Connie nodded, and Charlie placed a quick hand on her shoulder before going to leave the room.

"Charlie?" Connie called, and he looked round.

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled then left, leaving the clinical lead to her own thoughts as she was encased in silence.


	44. One shot 18 33

**Hello! This is the last in the "injured Grace" trilogy :D I was feeling particularly uninspired this morning so it's not very good (I started it at about quarter to 9- I've been up since 6am :( ) but it will have to do xD -Sophie x**

* * *

Louisa was sat by Grace's bed, chatting companionably and trying to take her mind off of Zoe who was plastering her ankle.

"So, you'll get quite a few weeks off school now, lucky thing. What are you going to do?"

Grace thought, tapping the finger being used to monitor her pulse on the side of the bed.

"Watch lots and lots of telly," she began, a smile spreading across her face, "eat lots and lots of ice cream, stay in bed all day and play on my iPad lots."

"Got it all planned out then." Louisa laughed, tumbling her phone around her hands. "I'll make sure to collect your missed work from your teachers, don't worry."

The little girl pulled a face as Zoe stood and peeled off her gloves.

"That's a very good job, if I say so myself." She looked up at Grace.

"You'll need to stay still until it sets, then we'll show you how to use your crutches so you can go home."

"Ok."

Zoe winked at her and was about to leave, when the young girl called her name. She turned around and Grace raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't get any dinner before it happened…" She trailed off, voice sweet and innocent and ever so crafty. Louisa caught on and joined in.

"You know, I didn't either…"

Zoe rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"I'll go get you something and put it on your mother's tab." She shook her head and smiled to herself before striding out towards reception.

Louisa picked up her phone and text Alex, realising she hadn't seen him since he left the staff room.

_"__Where r u? –L x"_

Her phone immediately pinged back.

_"__Not big on hospitals, got a taxi home. How's Grace? –A x"_

_"__Concussion and a broken ankle. She's more concerned about her stomach though, as per usual. Have a nice rest of the holidays! –L x"_

_"__Sounds like you xD You too! –A x"_

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Grace teased, and Louisa opened her mouth in mock shock.

"No it is not young lady." She grinned and prodded her shoulder, and Grace prodded her right back. They were in the middle of a war by the time the doors opened again, with Louisa fighting a losing battle.

"How's my little soldier doing, hmm?" The girls stopped and looked up to see their mother stood with her arms crossed in front of her, face soft and smiling.

"Mummy! Look I have a cast and I'm going to get crutches and I get to stay off school and-"

"Alright alright, calm down!" She laughed, coming to sit next to her, opposite Louisa. They didn't make eye contact and the teenager looked away. Grace babbled on about how she was going to spend her 6 weeks of luxury, and Connie laughed along, holding her hand until the woman stood.

"You must be starving sweetheart. Zoe was going to get you something but an emergency came in. I'll go get you something very calorific- I think you deserve it." She winked, and Louisa decided to speak up.

"I haven't eaten either." She said awkwardly, and Connie replied without turning round.

"Come with me then." Her voice was slightly colder but still soft, and the teenager bit her lip before following the clinical lead out of the private room.

…

They browsed the shop together, both trying to ignore the blatant elephant in the room. But soon the atmosphere got too thick, and Louisa sighed.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to be like that, I just lost my temper." She said quietly, picking up a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and a Cadbury milk chocolate bar. "I didn't mean it."

Connie pursed her lips and took a box of Thorntons chocolates off of the shelf.

"Thank you. But I need to apologise too- I shouldn't have argued like that. I should have made sure there was enough food in the house and I'm sorry for that."

They both fell silent again and Louisa laughed quietly before looking up and holding out her hand.

"Truce, mother?"

Connie looked at the outstretched hand and spluttered.

"You're my daughter not my colleague." She exclaimed, but shook it anyway. "Truce. Now lets pay for these and sit and have lunch- I'm due two breaks as it is!"

…

Once they'd paid for their feast of calories, the three Beauchamp's sat in Grace's room and filled their faces with chocolate, sweets and crisps (even Connie managed to work her way through 2 bags of crisps and a Twix). Robyn sneaked in at one point and Grace slipped her a packet of fruit pastilles when Connie wasn't looking, which she shared with Lofty, Noel, Louise and Big Mac in reception.

Zoe came in once they'd eaten everything they'd bought, and showed Grace how to use her crutches. She caught on quickly, and half an hour later they were ready to go home. The girl hobbled into reception, mother and sister close behind to find Robyn stood by reception, holding a card.

"I'll give it to Louisa, but it's from all of us." She beamed, and Grace smiled widely.

"If I could hug you I would." She giggled, and the nurse gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thank you Robyn, that was very nice of you." Connie nodded towards her and Robyn felt her face flush. The woman then put her hand on Grace's back.

"Come on darling, let's get you home." She murmured quietly, and Louisa waved goodbye to her nurse friend as they left the ED, doors swinging behind them.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi guys,**

**I have my first GCSE exam in two days (Lord help me) which means I'm going to have a good two months of exams and revision. This also means that I probably won't have enough time for writing for a while.**

**So, this is just a quick message to say updates on this story won't be as regular as they usually are, if at all- if I get a spare two minutes then I will try writing but I don't imagine it will be updated 'til around the middle of June- my last exam is the 16th of June but I still have to stay in school after that apparently ;-;**

**So I hope you have a great couple of months without me around (I'll still be on PM I imagine so if you fancy a chat then I'll be there xD) and I'll see you soon!**

**-Sophie x**


	46. One shot 19

**Hellooo! So I'm back to updating now which means new updates each Sunday again :D**

**I'll apologise straight away- I've had an awful headache this morning and I've felt pretty much dead on my feet so this one shot is probably not as amazing as previous ones- sorry about that!**

**Also, I'm running pretty low on ideas- if you want to review with some then that would be great! This is based on an idea from a guest reviewer a few chapters back, about Louisa and friends getting mixed up with drugs and ending up in the ED :)**

**Hope you enjoy despite the bad quality and as I said, any reviews would be lovely! -Sophie x**

* * *

Louisa was now well into her first year of 6th form, and with her AS exams coming up she spent most nights in her room revising. Despite the fact she now only studied 4 subjects, she still had a tonne of work to do and so many areas of each subject to revise- it was mad. She needed a break, just one night off before it drove her around the bend. And soon would be the perfect chance.

Jasmine was probably the richest girl in their year, and she was having a party at her house the following evening. Everyone was invited, including Louisa- they sat together in History and surprisingly got on fairly well. The teenager was dying to go, but she would be very surprised if her mother let her go.

"Lou, tea's ready." Connie's voice made her way upstairs. Speak of the devil, she thought closing her copy of "The Bell Jar" and making her way downstairs. There was a steaming plate of salmon and veg on the table, coated in a white sauce.

"You didn't make this yourself did you?" She asked, sitting down and looking at it. Connie just turned round from where she was washing up and raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me young lady but I can be quite the cook when I want to be."

Her daughter tilted her head and the doctor sighed.

"Fine. You've got Mr Bird's Eye to thanks for tea today, alright? I've just been so busy catching up on these progress reports I haven't had time to cook."

"It's alright, he's almost as good as you." She grinned, tucking in. Connie finished washing up and left everything to dry before coming to sit opposite her, her plate slightly cooler. They ate in silence until Louisa spoke, slightly hesitant.

"Mum…" She asked, and immediately Connie's eyes flickered up from her plate.

"What do you want."

"Wait, how-"

"You forget I've had to listen to Grace for the past 10 years, I know that tone of voice. So go on, what is it?"

The girl took a deep breath.

"Jasmine's having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could go…" Her voice trailed off as Connie bit her lip.

"Lou you know how important these AS exams are-" She started, but the teenager quickly interrupted her.

"-I've been working so hard please, just one night off?" Her voice became pleading now but the woman stayed strong by her decision.

"No, Louisa. You need to revise. Don't make the same mistake I did and neglect the time you've got left, ok? End of subject." Her voice rose as she saw her daughter open her mouth before promptly closing it again.

They spent the rest of the evening in a stony silence; Connie was too tired to rectify things before they went to bed.

…

After school that following day, Louisa got a text from her mum just as she got home.

"Work's a nightmare, had to sign up for an extra shift. Won't be home until about 3am so don't wait up for me. Mum x"

Immediately a small grin began to spread across her face.

"Ok, have fun. Love you x"

"I wish. And no parties- I'm trusting you. x"

"Damn." She cursed out loud, throwing her phone onto the sofa and sitting down next to it. If, she thought, I went then I could be home for half past 2. I'll be tired so I'll be able to fall asleep quickly… Mum will never know…

Her grin re-appeared and she sent her mum a quick reply before darting upstairs.

"Ok x"

…

At 9pm that evening, Louisa met Amy and Charlie at Jasmine's house. It was packed, despite the size- it was practically a mansion! They made their way inside and were handed a drink almost straight away.

"To exams!" Louisa toasted, and they clinked glasses before downing the blue liquid. They realised after it was WKD and went to get more from the kitchen.

Much more.

Whilst they were in there, Jasmine managed to find them and say hello, before pushing a plate of brownies into their hands.

"Managed to whip these up earlier- enjoy!" She beamed before dancing off, wobbling slightly in her heels and long brown hair swaying behind her. Jasmine's brownies were legendary throughout the school for being the best around, and the three girls didn't hesitate before tucking straight in.

They didn't realise until it was too late, however, that they weren't her usual recipe- they had one added extra ingredient, and Louisa was the first to realise.

"No." She whispered, grabbing onto the work surface as the room span. "For god's sake, how the hell didn't I realise."

"What are you grumbling at, Beauchamp?" Charlie giggled, picking up another brownie before her friend swiped it out of her hand.

"They're pot brownies, idiot!" She hissed, and both her friend's stopped dead.

"No." Amy said slowly but Louisa nodded, legs beginning to shake as she closed her eyes. She felt as if she were walking on air, like the noise around her had died down to a dull roar when in reality it was getting louder.

"We need to get out of here."

Amy nodded and looked towards Charlie before her face dropped.

"L-l-lou, Lou quick, Charlie, are you ok?"

Louisa turned to find her friend of the floor, eyes closed and chest still. Her heart dropped.

"Shit."

She fell to her knees and fumbled around the girl's neck for her pulse- she found one, but it was very faint.

"Amy phone an ambulance, now." She mumbled, keeping her fingers over the beat whilst the brunette made the call. Amy stayed on the phone as Louisa picked her friend up and quickly took her outside before laying her on the cool grass in the hope of it waking her. After checking her pulse again, she found it non-existent.

"Tell them her pulse had gone and ask if I can start CPR please." She found herself slurring her words, waiting for the reply from the other end of the phone. Amy eventually nodded and she ripped the girl's blouse open but kept her vest on, before placing two hands on her chest and starting compressions.

By the time the ambulance arrived, she'd done three rounds of compressions but still nothing. However as she checked her pulse as Dixie ran over, she found a faint beat.

"Dixie, Dixie she's got a pulse." She said quickly as the paramedic knelt down beside her.

"Alright, did you do CPR? That's brilliant, well done. Let's get her into the ambo Ian!" She shouted, the urgency evident in her voice.

"You two come with us, you can explain on the way." The blonde motioned towards the vehicle and they followed her inside.

…

Charlie, Rita and Tess met them at the entrance, and the older woman pulled a face as she spotted her boss' daughter.

"Your mother is going to have kittens when she finds out about this." She warned her as she helped the girl into a wheelchair. "And she is going to find out."

"I know." She grumbled, collapsing into the black chair. "I know."

Tess wheeled her into reception and through to cubicles, alongside Rita who took Amy to the one next door.

"So what happened, exactly?" She asked, helping her up onto the bed.

"Well we had a few drinks then the host girl, Jasmine came round with some brownies. She makes the best ones ever so we didn't think much of it. But then I started to feel really weird and woozy, and that was when I realised they were pot brownies. I think Charlie had some reaction to it- she collapsed and I had to do CPR." Louisa began to cry, softly at first before it turned into full on sobbing.

"Come on, she'll be ok. She's in good hands." Tess rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I'm going to go get you a drink and I'll see how she is, ok?"

The teenager nodded and the nurse left, pulling the curtain across as she went, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

Only not for long.

"Charlie just tell me straight, what's going on." Louisa heard her mother snap and the piercing click of her heels.

"Louisa's come in with her friends." She heard him sigh as the sound of heels stopped. "She's ok but her friend is in resus, suspected allergic reaction."

"Where is she." Connie said quietly, and the teenager could practically feel her mother's gaze fall onto the curtain. She closed her eyes as it was ripped open.

"Louisa. Why are you here?" Her voice was delirious until it dawned on her what she'd actually done.

"Wait. You went to that party didn't you." Louisa opened her teary eyes to find Connie stood with her arms crossed and face livid. She nodded.

Connie was so furious she was unable to speak. After starting and stopping various sentences, she sighed with frustration and left her cubicle before heading to the nurses station instead and picking up a phone.

Tess returned carrying a bottle of water, but she stopped and followed Louisa's gaze.

"Ah." Was all she said, and the girl nodded. The nurse sucked in a breath.

"Well at least you'll learn your lesson now won't you." She said softly. "I looked in on your friend- she's stable and they've reversed the reaction. She was lucky you were there otherwise she wouldn't have made it."

"Really?" Louisa's voice was barely a whisper. Tess nodded.

"You literally saved her life. I'll let your mother know, I'm sure she'll understand a bit better then. You get some rest for now."

"Ok. Thanks, Tess."

"Don't mention it." She winked.

…

An hour later and Louisa woke up. Connie was sat beside her, legs crossed and dozing gently. The effects of the drug seemed to be wearing off now, and the girl felt much more aware of what she was doing than she was before.

"Mum." She whispered, reaching out and gently shaking her shoulder. She awoke with a jolt and sat up, blinking a few times before letting her gaze settle on Louisa. Her face hardened.

"I hope you realise the trouble you've caused tonight." She said quietly. "And I'm sure you do. Tess told me about your friend, and if you hadn't have done what you did then I would be so much angrier than I am now."

Louisa nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I understand. I'll get Tess to check you over then we can leave- my shift ended half an hour ago and I'm knackered."

Just after the clinical lead walked off, a small woman with long ginger hair came over to the girl's cubicle.

"Um, excuse me but are you Louisa?" She asked. Slightly taken aback, Louisa nodded.

"I'm Andrea, Charlie's mother." The woman smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. For what you did earlier."

"Oh. You're, um, you're welcome. I couldn't stand around and do nothing, I did what I'd have done with anyone."

"Well I'm grateful, honestly. She's all I've got and I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost her. So thanks honey, you're a good friend."

"I'd say anytime but I don't think she'll make a habit of doing this somehow." They both laughed slightly before saying their goodbyes.

Soon after Tess came and gave her the all clear, and her and her mother left the building. The temperatures had dropped dramatically and they could see their breaths as they walked to the car.

"Lou?" Connie asked suddenly, and she looked over to her.

"I'm very proud of you you know."

The girl nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know mum. I know."


	47. One shot 20

**Hallo!**

**I'm just going to tell you now- I have no idea how this one-shot ended up so long. Literally, I have no idea. So it might be a bit waffly, apologies XD But thanks to the guest who reviewed with the idea!**

**Next weeks will hopefully be another of your ideas- from CasualtyFanForever81, about a disastrous first driving lesson ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy and reviews would be lovely! -Sophie x **

* * *

It had been a disastrous couple of months in the Beauchamp household. Connie and Cal had had an argument which resulted in them "taking a break", Connie had lost Tess and Robyn to the street team for a few months which meant she was very understaffed, Louisa had been struggling with her exams and to top it all off? Grace had been getting into trouble again.

To put it lightly, relationships were strained. The clinical lead spent half her life at work, 4 or 5 nights a week spent in the on call room or sometimes, not sleeping at all. She was irritable, snappy and just overall, stressed. This made her ticking time bomb where her girls were concerned.

Due to her "appalling" behaviour, Grace had been sent to live with her nanna for the two weeks she was suspended for. Her mother felt that the no wifi or modern gadgets was enough punishment for her, and she knew she'd be out of her hair and well looked after too.

"Mum, can you give me a hand with my history homework?" Louisa called from her room. Connie had only just gotten in the door after her night shift, a rare occurrence recently as she usually worked double shifts. She rolled her eyes as she dumped her bags in the living room.

"I need to finish filing these reports, can it wait?"

"Not really, it needs to be in tomorrow!"

"Lou I'm really busy-" Connie replied loudly, collapsing onto the sofa and slipping off her shoes before pulling the laptop onto her knee.

The girl didn't reply, but the woman heard a very audible sigh.

"Teenagers." She muttered, logging on and bringing up the hundreds of pages that needed sorting. She groaned and got started- it was going to be a long day.

…

By the time it got to lunch, Louisa was still trying to figure out what she was meant to be doing for her history homework. In all honestly, she was very annoyed with her mother; it seemed like she didn't have time for her anymore, or Grace. She'd barely spoken a sentence with her in the past month and she was sick of it. Couldn't she see she was struggling? Couldn't she make just 5 minutes to talk with her daughter?

Louisa got so riled up that she ended up swiping her work off of her desk and kicking it hard.

"Louisa? What the hell was that?" Connie shouted and the girl took some deep breaths, trying to calm down before she replied. However, at that moment it seemed impossible.

"Nothing." She replied shortly, picking up a pillow rom her bed and squeezing it. Her tone of voice was steely and her mother picked up on it.

"Downstairs, now."

The teenager threw her pillow against the wall before opening her door. She went downstairs and found her mother glaring at her over her laptop screen.

"Did you just kick something?"

Louisa crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"No."

"I know when you're lying to me. What is wrong with you?" Connie half closed her laptop, watching her daughter open her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong with _me_?" She exclaimed, "God- hark whose talking!"

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Connie snapped, her face very slowly turning red.

"It means that you've not exactly been a bundle of laughs recently. All I wanted was a hand with some work and you won't even do that! You just snap and shout at me all the time."

Connie raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, but you try working 60 hour weeks, understaffed, then come home and work as well as looking after a teenager!"

"You hardly look after me mum, I've barely seen you for the past month." She spat, her voice low. "And you choose to work these stupid hours! Does everyone else pitch in as much as you? No."

"I'm in charge, what the hell to you expect me to do?" Connie hissed. "If I didn't do my bit then the department would fall to ruin. I'd lose my job, Louisa- not that you seem to care. You seem to think the world revolves around you you you!" The woman's voice shook with anger. "Newsflash sweetheart- it doesn't."

The teenager was shocked into silence- she'd never heard her mother speak to her like this before. The clinical lead seemed to realise how harsh she'd been and her mouth opened slightly.

"Lou, Lou I'm sorry-" She tried to speak but the girl shook her head, looking around before darting into the hallway. She pulled on her trainers and grabbed her key from the table before unlocking the door, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Louisa!" Connie shouted as the door slammed shut and the house descended into silence.

…

The girl walked; she had no idea where she was heading but she kept moving anyway. The further away from that house the better.

When she finally freed herself from her thoughts, she found herself walking down the alley that lead to the city centre. It was half past 8 in the morning and most people were making their way to work. The roads were busy and the pavements full of suited people with briefcases and phones clamped to their ears.

Louisa removed her own phone from her pocket as she emerged onto the street. She found 4 missed calls and 6 texts, all from her mother. She glanced over the texts and rolled her eyes as she stepped just off of the pavement and waited to cross the road

"Answer your phone"

"I'm sorry Lou, please come back."

"At least let me know you're okay?"

"Come back, we can talk-"

She didn't get to read the rest. The loud ring of a biker's bell made her look up, just in time to see the man collide straight into her side. She was knocked straight over and hit her head on the pavement, an immediate pain shooting from one side of her head to the other. The man got up and went straight to her side. She looked up. Her vision was blurry but even then she could make out the familiar curly mop of hair.

"Lofty?" She mumbled, squinting.

"Louisa? Oh god. Are you ok?"

"My head hurts." She whispered, and when she tried to move her limbs she found her left arm in excruciating pain.

"And my arm. Left."

"Ok. I'll phone for an ambulance, hang on." He got out his old Nokia flip phone and made the call.

"A flip phone? Seriously?" Louisa waited for him to finish speaking before she raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly, despite her discomfort.

"Not all of us have a clinical lead for a mother." Lofty replied, ending the call and frowning slightly. "Have you been crying?"

"Long story." She muttered, "And for the record, having a boss for a mother isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Ah." He nodded, only the becoming conscious of the people around him watching the scene. He looked around and put his arms up.

"Come on, keep moving. Being nosy isn't a good enough excuse for being late to work." He called, gently prompting people to carry on walking. They were left alone by the time the ambulance arrived. Dixie and Ian must have been on another call because they had two women neither of them recognised. After the owner of the shop they'd collided outside promised to look after Lofty's bike, they got into the vehicle and headed for the hospital.

…

"Right, who have we got?" Ethan was waiting outside the doors when the ambulance arrived. He looked surprised when he found Lofty in the back.

"Um, this is Louisa Beauchamp, 16, collided with uh, me, on a bike going about 25 miles an hour." He looked sheepish as he reeled off her stats and walked with her into resus. Just as they parked her in a bay however, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Louisa?" Ethan gently shook her shoulder but she didn't respond. They wired her up to a heart monitor as quick as they could and found her pulse was dropping rapidly.

"Right 1 of adrenaline please Lofty- and page Charlie or Dylan." Ethan called.

Five minutes later and she was stable, though still unconscious. Charlie assessed her and stayed until she woke up.

"Louisa its Charlie. Do you know where you are?" He said gently. She blinked a few times and looked around.

"Resus. Bay 3." She muttered before wincing. "My head hurts."

"I know- you have bad concussion but you should be fine. Your elbow was dislocated but we managed to fix that whilst you were out- you were lucky."

She nodded slightly, glancing to the door.

"I don't remember falling asleep…" Her voice trailed off, and Charlie took a deep breath.

"I won't lie, we did almost lose you. Your pulse slowed down to dangerously low levels due to the shock and you became unconscious, but we gave you some help and you were fine after that."

"Jee. By the way, is Lofty alright? I didn't even think- he fell off too…"

"Cal gave him a quick look over and he's fine, just a graze on his knee. He was offered a zebra plaster but he said he'd live." Charlie smiled. "I was going to call your mum but he rsaid you'd been crying- what's going on?"

The girl looked away before sighing and explaining why she had walked off. The nurse nodded.

"I understand completely. It was the same with me and Louis for a while, but we didn't speak for about 12 years. I let the job get too much."

"So does she."

"I know but she's under a lot of pressure. However, she is taking on too much, I'll admit that to you know- let me phone her in and I'll speak to her, ok?"

Louisa thought for a minute.

"Okay."

…

10 minutes later and Connie came through the door, as fast as she could in her heels. She looked around for Charlie who met her by the desk.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?" She asked, out of breath. The nurse put a gentle hand on her arm.

"She's fine Connie but we need to talk. I have a feeling you know why too."

The woman stopped and saw his face before nodding.

"I know I know, I haven't been putting her first. There's no point giving me the priorities lecture Charlie I've given it to myself enough times."

"Well maybe it will sink in this time, hmm? She was lucky; it could have been a motorbike she collided with."

The clinical lead just kept nodding, running her hands through her tousled hair. Charlie looked at her and sighed, gesturing towards resus.

"Come on then."

"Thank you." She smiled, heading straight into the room.

Louisa looked up and found Connie heading straight to her side.

"I'm so sorry darling I really am- I won't let it happen again I swear." She smiled, brushing the girl's hair from her face and kissing her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Concussion and a dislocated elbow, nothing too serious. I'm sorry too, I didn't realise how stressed you were."

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, sitting on the chair beside her bed and taking her hand. Charlie winked at her and she smiled back, before watching him leave the room and turning to her daughter.

"I'll cut down my hours here, work more from home. And maybe I could get you a tutor for your school work if you're struggling? You know how bad I am at history."

Louisa nodded.

"Ok. By the way, where's Tess and Robyn?"

"Oh they're on the street team for a month or so." Connie replied, "I've been working to cover their shifts as well as mine until we get a couple of locums."

"Ah. Is that why you've been staying over?"

Connie nodded and the girl looked away.

"Oh. You're getting paid extra though, right?" Her eyes flashed cheekily and Connie just laughed.

"Yes. Come on now, you get some rest." She gently rubbed the back of Louisa's hand until she dropped off, breathing gently.

"I love you." She whispered, resting her head on the metal bar and smiling softly.


	48. One shot 21

**Here's today's update! I was going to do the driving lesson one but I couldn't get into it, so I wrote this one instead xD If you need a bit of a refresher, this is based around the text Connie received in Chapter 21 when she collapsed, so it would probably be a good idea to go have a quick read of that first :) Thanks to RidiculouslyOverObsessed for the reminder, I'd completely forgotten about that incident!**

**Hope you all enjoy and reviews would be lovely! -Sophie x**

**P.S- Sorry I didn't update last week- I went shopping for my birthday then I went to see the Minion movie xD**

* * *

"Lofty- Lofty cubicle 4 still needs their discharge forms! And Tess I think the elderly lady in resus is ready to be moved now. And Robyn why aren't you dressing Mr Warner's burns?"

Rita was extremely stressed that morning, probably something to do with how understaffed they were. She had Robyn, Tess and Lofty and that was it- Chrissie, Steve and James had all called in sick and the agency nurses hadn't arrived yet. It didn't help that there were less doctors than usual either; Lily, Ethan and Cal were all taking their fellowship exams and Dylan was off on a training course. That meant that the nurses had extra pressure put on them, especially by Connie who had developed a cold and was in a horrendous mood.

"For god's sakes Rita, has Joan from resus been moved yet?" The clinical lead snapped as she stalked past, going to type something into the computer at the nurse's station.

"We've been otherwise engaged." The small blonde half snapped back. "Anyway Tess is on that and she's on her lunch."

"Well get her off her lunch!"

Rita's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"She hasn't eaten since 5 this morning! Do you want your staff collapsing all over the place?!"

"No I want them working." Connie spat, pausing to sneeze into a large tissue. "We've got lives to save."

"We've got lives to save." Rita mimicked as her boss walked away, and she rolled her eyes before going to move Joan herself.

…

Back in her office, Connie collapsed into her chair feeling like death warmed up.

"I need more paracetamol." She muttered, rummaging in her drawers. Her whole body ached, she had a pounding headache and a fever, her nose was constantly streaming and she had a really chesty cough.

She pulled out a packet of pills and popped two in her mouth, swallowing them quickly before she started coughing again. She suspected it was the flu; bad enough, but not so that she needed to go home.

The clinical lead opened up her e-mails, and was just about to begin a lengthy rant to Henrik Hanssen about how little equipment and staff they had recently when her door opened.

"Chicken soup for the invalid?"

Connie looked up to see Louisa beaming down at her, holding a silver flask.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise as her daughter shut the door.

"I had a half day. I did tell you at breakfast?"

The woman just shook her head.

"I only woke up when I got here, sorry. Thank you for the thought but I feel sick."

"Come on mum, just a few sips?" She raised her eyebrows in that way that Connie just couldn't resist.

She sighed and reached out for the metal tin. "Fine."

They sat and had their lunch together in a companionable silence, until that was broken by the sound of her door opening and the hustle of cubicles flooded in.

"Bit hypocritical this isn't it?" It was Rita, and the clinical lead immediately rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Sister Freeman."

"You're needed in HDC. Now." It was only then that the nurse noticed Louisa sat on the sofa, and she smiled.

"Hey Lou, you alright darlin'?"

"I'm great thanks Rita." She grinned back, before looking to her mum. "Go on, you've eaten I guess. I'll stay here."

"You're a little star. I'd kiss you but I smell like menthol." She whispered and the teenager giggled before she was left alone.

…

"Right, what am I facing?" Connie asked, pulling on a pair of gloves as the two women made their way through cubicles.

"Dislocated shoulder. She said she fell but… well, I'll let you be the judge of that." Rita muttered, opening the doors. A woman around 40 was laid on the bed, brown hair spread over the pillow. She looked tired, frown lines evident on her face.

"Hello I'm Mrs Beauchamp and I'll be treating you today." She sniffed. "Can you tell me your name?" The clinical lead made her way to the woman's damaged shoulder to take a look.

"You're Connie!" She exclaimed, her face immediately brightening. Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Yes that would be me. And you are?"

"Melanie, Melanie Chase. Well, that's what everyone calls me, I'm actually Madelyn but they say Melanie suits me better."

The consultant froze. Was this who she thought it was? Movements faltering slightly, she turned to face Rita.

"Will you go fetch the medical history and a sling please. Take your time." She waited until the smaller woman left, a small frown appearing as the door swung shut.

"Are you the lady who messaged me a few months ago?"

She nodded, wincing. "Yep. I didn't hear back from you, I thought I'd scared you away!"

"No no, I've just been busy. I'm clinical lead here, so I'm in charge basically. And I've got my girls too so my hands have been full."

"Oh, there's no need to apologise, its fine." Madelyn smiled. Unable to think of anything to say, the two descended into silence whilst Connie examined her shoulder, sniffing every few minutes.

"Cold?"

"Something like that." She mumbled, "I'll try not to breathe all over you. Well, it's definitely dislocated but it's something I can put back into place here with a bit of pain relief. Is there any other pain?"

"My hip- but I'll live." She said hastily, and Connie raised an eyebrow.

"I'll need to take a look-"

"-no really, Connie, its fine." Madelyn's voice became firmer. Deciding to press further, she crossed her arms.

"So, how did you do this exactly?"

"I fell over. Tripped over the table, I'm really clumsy." She laughed, though it was more hollow than joyful.

Upon closer inspection, Connie noticed there were bruises by her neck, just peeping over the top of her hospital gown. Her eyes were weary and she seemed to tremble, ever so slightly.

"So," Connie tried to change the subject. "Do you have a husband?"

"Yes, Derek. We've only been married two years."

"Ah. What does he do?"

"Same as me- we're both call centre employees. That's how we met- we're in booths next to each other." She smiled, though her eyes saddened. "We spend all our time together."

"You know," Connie said slowly, "that isn't very healthy. You both need time apart. Sometimes it can get too much."

"Are you trying to imply-"

The door swung open and Rita came back in, reading through Madelyn's history. She looked up and froze. Both women looked back at her.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked. Connie went to speak but the patient beat her to it.

"No no, it's fine." She smiled, quickly glancing to the consultant who started coughing.

"Oh good. Well, I've phoned your husband and he's on his way. Connie- Connie?"

The consultant could barely breathe for coughing, her chest crackling with each inhalation.

"Connie go home!" The nurse said incredulously. The woman just shook her head and took some deep breaths.

"I'm fine." She muttered, clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

"You're not and it could spread. At least stay in your office?"

The tall brunette didn't have time to speak before both swinging doors crashed open and a man stood at the end of Madelyn's bed. Her eyes widened in fear as he moved to the side of her, face red with anger.

"What did you tell them?" He roared, roughened hands gripping her bed. "What?"

"Nothing, Derek- nothing!" She said, trying to stay calm though her voice shook.

"Sir please can you calm down-" Rita tried to take hold of the situation, reaching to escort him out. However he shoved her away with such force that she fell backwards into the medicine trolley, landing on the floor with a crash.

"Sir please leave before I call security." Connie shouted, her headache slowly getting worse. She worked through it as his eyes bore into hers.

"And who are you, exactly? Friggin' poshies, you're everywhere. Don't know when to keep your bloody noses out of other people's bloody business."

Fortunately for them, security noticed what was going on and came in to take him away. As he was struggling, Connie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And for future reference, I'm Connie Beauchamp. Your sister-in-law and worst nightmare."

He spat at her feet and was dragged off, leaving the room to fall silent.

"So," the clinical lead said eventually, "how did you dislocate your shoulder again?"

Madelyn shut her eyes briefly before letting them flutter open.

"He pushed me."

"And this isn't the first time, is it?"

The woman shook her head.

"And you got in touch with me… for help?"

"Yes." Her voice was now a whisper. Connie nodded.

"Right, I thought so." She took a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose. "I can help you, but only if you co-operate with me and be truthful. Is that ok?"

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you. I had no-one left, when dad died it was just me."

Connie reached out and rested a hand on hers. "I know how it feels."

…

It was the end of her shift soon enough, and she sat with Madelyn and they talked- about her, about their jobs, their different childhood memories with their father and everything in between. Louisa wasn't in her office when the woman went back, so she presumed she'd gone home without her.

"So, how old are your daughters?"

"Grace is 10 now, and Louisa just gone 17. I adopted her when she was 14."

"Aw, that's lovely. Where are they now?"

"Grace is at her nannas, my mother's, and Louisa-"

The door opened and a girl popped her head around the door.

"Speak of the devil." Connie smiled. "I thought you'd gone home sweetheart?"

"Nah, just talking to Robyn." The girl's eyes flickered to the bed then back to her mother.

"Oh," Connie stood and coughed slightly. "Madelyn this is Louisa. Lou- this is my half-sister, Madelyn- your aunt."

"It's nice to meet you." The teenager smiled, moving to her bed and shaking her hand. "But I thought your name was Melanie?"

"How did you-" Connie frowned but the girl waved her away.

"I read the first part of the text when you collapsed that time. No biggie."

Madelyn just laughed.

"It's what my friends call me, they say it suits better- I prefer Madelyn though. Much more sophisticated. Not as much as Constance, but near enough."

"Oh yeah." Louisa's eyes lit up. "I keep forgetting Connie's shortened."

"Alright, enough of that." The clinical lead cleared her throat. "We'd better be getting off. I'll come see you on Keller tomorrow Madelyn. You should have Sacha and Essie looking after you, I'll e-mail them and make sure you get the best possible care."

The two women smiled and said their goodbyes before parting.

"She seems nice." The girl commented, buttoning up her jacket.

"She does doesn't she." Connie mused. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her too. I was thinking of letting her stay with us for a while- what do you think?"

The girl immediately nodded and her mother pulled her into a hug as they walked.

"You're a good one, you know that."

Louise just grinned. "I do."


	49. One shot 22

**Apologies for missing last weeks update- I was at the seaside with my family where The Syndicate was filmed :D I love Scarborough.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this update and review would be lovely! -Sophie x**

* * *

"So Connie, are you seeing anyone?" Madelyn asked, sitting in the armchair by the tv, cupping her warm mug of tea. Connie was sat opposite her on the sofa, laptop on her knee. She looked up when the woman spoke, and she shrugged vaguely.

"It's complicated. I'm actually engaged, but… it's just complicated." She repeated, sighing. "He keeps flirting with other women. It's happened to me before and never ended well so we're on a break until he realises how much of an idiot he's being."

Madelyn pulled a face.

"Who is he?"

"He's called Caleb Knight, he works with me in the ED. Registrar, training to be a consultant."

Her sister's eyes brightened.

"Oooh. Fancy." She winked. Connie just rolled her eyes.

"He has commitment issues and lives with his younger brother in a flat. Hardly fancy."

Her phone bleeped and she picked it up, frowning when she read the message.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered, reading the text out loud. "Connie I'm really sorry for what I've done, I just wasn't used to being in a serious relationship. But now I've realised what I've done and I can't apologise enough. I love you and I want to get things sorted- please don't ignore this. Cal xx"

"He seems pretty sincere." Madelyn sipped at her tea, watching her sister over the rim. "You should meet and sort things through."

"I've given him chances and he's blown every one!" She exclaimed, "Why should I give him more?"

"Because he cares about you, and you do too otherwise you wouldn't have given him those chances. If you have dad's stubbornness then you wouldn't have stood for any stupidity. Go and meet for a coffee."

Connie paused, thinking for a few minutes. She did want to sort things, of course she did- but she was sick to death of giving people chance after chance after chance. She checked her watch and found it was nearly half past 2.

"I can't, Grace and Louisa will be coming home from school soon." She muttered, playing with a string of cotton from her dress. Madelyn just sighed dramatically.

"What am I, invisible? I'll keep an eye on them, not that they need anyone. GO!"

"Alright, alright." The clinical lead knew she wouldn't win; evidently her sister had inherited the family stubbornness too. She sent Cal a text to meet her at the local café in 15 minutes before setting off walking. The sun shone, breaking through the clouds and Connie let the warm rays fall on her face as she walked. She got to the café and ordered a black coffee before sitting back in her seat, waiting for the door to open and her fiancée to walk in.

This happened just as the brunette was sipping at the last dregs of her drink. The bell tinkled and Cal walked in, looking round anxiously before laying eyes on Connie, who looked away. He darted round the other chairs and tables and sat down opposite her.

"Please please forgive me Connie, I can't beg you enough." He pleaded, eyes trying to catch hers. However she kept her gaze trained on the handle of her now near-cold mug.

"You're late." Was all she said. The doctor checked his watch and groaned.

"Oh god. I was trying to fix the toaster at home, Ethan had a fit when he couldn't have his cheese on toast last night-"

Connie's eyes snapped up and she glared at him.

"Excuses excuses, it's all I ever get from you." She hissed. "Why couldn't you just admit you were late?"

"Because I wasn't I got caught up-"

"-you may well have been fixing your goddamn toaster but you were still late!"

Cal just put his head in his hands before running his hands through his hair. "Connie-"

"-don't you Connie me. I only came here because my sister wouldn't stop nagging at me. I think she wants to meet you. Only god knows why."

"Wait, you have a sister?" He looked confused and she sighed.

"Long story. Before we get to that one I want this one ended- I need you to look straight into my eyes and promise me you won't go round flirting with other women. Promise me, Cal, because this has happened to me too many times before."

He moved forwards and went to take her hands in his, but she moved them away. He looked at the table for a second before looking into her eyes. They were the same eyes he had fallen in love with, only he found them more icy than usual.

"Connie. I promise, I swear on _my own brother's life_," The clinical lead half scoffed as she glanced towards the window. Cal sighed and waited for her gaze to move back to him.

"Fine, I swear on my own life, that you'll be the only object of my affections. I promise, because you've always been the one, ever since you started in the ED. That evening at the restaurant, I meant everything I said. Please give me another chance."

Despite her appearance seeming annoyed, he noticed her eyes soften and stature falter.

"Please?"

She looked him up and down, and noticed how his hands were ever so slightly shaking, his shoulders slumped and he bit his lip.

Connie thought for a minute, taking in everything he'd said. She weighed everything up, taking into account Louisa and Grace's feelings towards him too, and took a deep, wavery breath before nodding.

"Fine. Fine. But this is your last chance Cal. Anymore idiocy and that's it."

His face broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much."

She nodded, also now smiling.

…

20 minutes later and they reached Connie's house. Connie let them in and went into the living room, finding Louisa, Grace and Madelyn setting up monopoly on the coffee table.

"Last time I played this with uncle Charlie and Auntie Tess I won." Grace boasted before realising who was stood at the door. The two girls got up to give their mother a hug, and their eyes brightened when they noticed Cal stood behind her.

"Cal! I missed you!" The younger girl beamed, going and wrapping her arms around his waist. Louisa eyed him wearily, and waited until he went to make some drinks before speaking to him.

"Are you back for good now?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen counter. He nodded, aware of her feelings towards him after the party at Zoe's house. "But I'll be a good boy, I promise."

The teenager raised an eyebrow sceptically, but she nodded.

"Fine. We're going to play Monopoly, what piece do you want to be?"

"The dog. I'm always the dog."

"Well, about that…" She trailed off, and Cal turned around with a face of mock horror.

"You have not lost the dog." He said slowly, and the girl pulled a face.

"Sorry. The thimble's free?"

He shook his head and threw the spoon in the sink.

"Disgraceful. But that'll have to do I suppose."

Louisa nodded, and was just about to go join the rest of her family when she turned around.

"Cal? I'm glad you're back." She smiled, and the man nodded, matching her face.

"Thanks." He picked up the mugs and followed the girl through to the living room.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys!**

**So as it turns out, my contracted day for work is Sunday meaning I can't write the one-shot for this anymore because I'm out all day!**

**I'll try get one written during the week, but until I can sort something out, updates are temporarily suspended :( sorry!**

**Sophie x**


	51. One shot 23

**Here's this week's one-shot! I'm going on holiday on Saturday but I'm taking my laptop with me, so depending on whether or not I'm struck with inspiration there might be an update. **

**Hope you like this one and reviews would be lovely! -Sophie x**

* * *

The summer Louisa turned 17 was her worst summer yet. Her AS exams had gone very very badly, Connie and Cal were always caught up at work and were hardly ever home and Grace was on a school residential in Austria for 2 weeks. This meant that Louisa spent her first week or so of the school holidays alone most of the time.

For her birthday however, Connie actually managed to get the day off work, and together the two females spent the day watching films, playing games and eating take-away.

"Lou, now you're officially 17 I was wondering if you fancied taking a spin in the car?" Connie said quietly, pretending to focus on "Aristocats" that was playing on Sky Movies. The teenager blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? You're gonna let _me_ loose in your _Mercedes_?"

"Obviously I'll be telling you what to do, but yes- neither of my parents gave me my first driving lesson and I vowed that wouldn't happen to my kids."

Louisa still got shivers down her spine whenever Connie called her her child; in a way it still seemed quite surreal.

"Cool. Let's do it!"

…

Once the film finished and the living-room had been tidied, they went out to the car that was parked at the top of the driveway.

"Now, I'll go in the driver's side first and show you what you're going to be doing. Ok?"

The girl nodded and they got in.

"Right. You're going to drive me to the end of this driveway by the time we're finished, and hopefully my beloved car will still be in one piece. Got that? Great."

Connie started to reel off what Louisa had to do, slowly and step by step. However everything the woman said seemed to go straight over her head.

"-then you turn the ignition off and you're done." She finished, looking into her daughter's eyes that seemed to flash "petrified" every time she blinked. Connie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright darling, we'll do it together. There's no need to look so terrified!"

They got out and switched sides, Louisa immediately feeling small in the driver's seat. The woman adjusted her seat so she could reach the peddles and sat back.

"Right, what did I say you did first?"

"Um…" The girl looked round. "Seatbelts?"

"Good." They both got clipped in and Connie looked to her daughter expectantly, waiting for the next step.

"Uh… Turn the ignition on?"

"No- think again." She raised her eyebrows before glancing to the mirrors that she'd knocked closed when they changed sides.

"Oh yeah, mirrors!" The teenager remembered, winding down her window and pushing them out so she could see behind her. Then she wound up the window again and moved the ones inside the car.

"Perfect." Connie smiled. "Next?"

"Now is it the ignition?"

She nodded, and Louisa turned the key so the engine roared to life.

"This is where you've got to be careful-" The clinical lead started, before taking her through what she had to do next. Very slowly and under her mother's watchful eye, the teenager inched further and further down the driveway until eventually reaching the bottom. She put the brake on, turned off the engine and fist pumped the air.

"I did it!" She said excitedly, "I actually did it!"

"You did." Connie beamed. "I'm very proud of you. But I will be even more so if you manage to get it back to the top again."

"Wait what." Louisa's euphoria was brought to an abrupt end. "Hang on that was not part of the deal."

"There was no deal to begin with! You need to know how to reverse as well as go forwards you know."

"Well obviously." She rolled her eyes. "But I thought that was like, for lessons further down the line."

"No not quite. "Lessons further down the line" are for motorways, U-turns and country lanes. Now listen carefully and I'll explain reversing. First thing you need to know-"

The more Connie went over and over it, the more Louisa wished she hadn't agreed to have a try. But despite her worries, she had a good go anyway. Very very slowly, she moved back up the driveway and towards the house. However just as she was reaching the top of the driveway, she felt her nose tickling.

"No." Louisa thought, using all her will-power to try and make it go away- but to no avail.

"ATCHOO!"

Her whole body jerked, including her leg. She pressed down on the pedal too hard and reversed straight into the front of the house. On impact, the airbags were deployed and the two female's faces were plunged into them.

"Lou are you alright?" Connie mumbled, trying to push her airbag back into its pocket on the dashboard.

"Ok I th- ow!" The teenager jumped as a sharp pain shot through her nose, and droplets of blood began to fall onto her lap.

"Think I _might_ have hurt my nose as well as the house." She said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, come on- let's get you sorted."

As Connie patched up her daughter's bloody nose, she laughed a little to herself.

"What's so funny?" Louisa asked, wincing as her nose was dabbed.

"I was just thinking back to my first driving lesson."

"What happened?"

"Oh it was nothing." The clinical lead brushed her away, but the smile on her face gave too much away.

"What did you do?!"

Connie just looked at her before spluttering.

"I ran over the neighbour's ferret."


End file.
